The Marauders Second Year
by 5423789
Summary: The Marauders Second Year. Secrets cascade, friendships grow, trust builds, enemies tear it down. It's another year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**All rights remain.**

Twelve year old Remus sat at the floor of his new house. Caden's house was nearly as big as his old one, though it was smaller but more modern. He still didn't feel comfortable wandering the house so he stayed mainly in his room. Remus missed his three friends but only a few more weeks until he returned to Hogwarts.

He began counting down the days at the beginning of August. He would occasionally look outside then at the calendar. And once he looked out his window again he spotted an owl soaring toward his window. Remus cracked open the window and watched the owl flare its wings as it landed lightly on his desk.

Remus's owl, Ohanzee, hooted angrily at the newcomer and started biting on the bars of his cage. Remus read the letter and smiled:

_HEY REMUS,_

_I'm inviting you to stay the last week of vacation at my house! How about it? Sirius and Peter can. I think that Sirius is going insane being confined in his house. His parents were not to pleased with the number of detentions Sirius had to serve. I don't think he cares much. He said he'd be coming. Peter is just coming back from the United States with his parents and said he'd be able to make it. I hope that you can too. I look forward to seeing you!_

_James_

Remus raced downstairs and saw Caden petting her dog who was sitting calmly beside her. She seemed lost in her own thoughts but looked up when she heard Remus enter.

"Hello," Caden said, "is everything all right?"

"Er . . . yes," Remus said uneasily, "I was just wondering if I could go to James Potter's house on the last week of vacation."

"James Potter?" Caden echoed, looking slightly confused.

"He's a friend from school," Remus elaborated. "And he invited me to his house. His parents are fine with it...also..."

He trailed off awkwardly, positive now she would decline and tell him to get back upstairs. But she merely nodded and shrugged a single shoulder.

"That's fine. Don't forget to go to Diagon Alley for your supplies. Mind you, you don't need all those books. You're parents left you a lot of their Hogwarts supplies so you can use theirs. I checked our quill stock and you might need to get more. I know we need more ink and getting parchment is a definite yes."

"Right," Remus said and nodded. "Right then. I'll just...be going off...then."

"One more thing," Caden said standing up looking much more stern, "where did you go June 13th, July 14th, and August 14th?"

Remus's heart dropped to the floor as she recalled the days he had ran away from home to bear his transformations alone. He had a hunch this conversation was going to pop up; he just did not expect it to be so sudden and so soon.

"I was just out walking. I got bored here," Remus lied nonchalantly. "I know my way around."

"Is there something I don't know?" Caden asked suspiciously. "Because you came back with a number of wounds and could barely stand. _That_...is not just out walking, Remus."

Remus knew this conversation would make its way up, he just knew it. This was one of those rare times were he was annoyed at his parents for not telling the rest of the family because now he was going to have to do.

Remus just didn't know how long he would be able to hide it from her. He honestly did not fancy fancy getting kicked out of the house for being a monster but it was going to happen. He was sure of it.

"Remus?"

Remus snapped out his daze and blinked at Caden. It was the one time she actually looked relatively frightening. Her calm deamenor never quite left but there was something else in her blazing glare.

"Tell me or there's going to be trouble," she said, assuming something completely different than what he was going to tell her. "Is this because of...someone else...or something. Sneaking out is not okay, Remus. Your parents taught you that.

"Trouble?" Remus repeated hoarsely.

"Yes," Caden said frowning, "tell me or there will be."

Remus laughed dryly. "Oh, but you won't know what _you're_ going to get yourself into if I tell you."

Caden put her hands on her hips. "Remus—we would have been done with this conversation by now if you would have just told me. That's enough from you, I want to know."

In Remus's mind a million ideas erupted into his head as the voice in his mind was screaming different advice.

_Run!_

_Don't Answer!_

_Tell the truth!_

_Wipe out her memory!_

_Live as an outcast!_

"I'm a werewolf."

Now those words just left his mouth with no feeling. Remus merely stared at her and waited for her reaction. It was not the way he exactly wanted to break the news but it was out and it was just hanging in the air, lingering at his ears.

Caden continued to stare at Remus with a blank expression.

"You heard me," Remus said getting defensive, "I'm a werewolf. I ran away from here on those dates to ensure I don't hurt you. I chained myself to a tree and waited for the full moon to wane."

Caden took a step back as she tried to hide the horror spreading across her face. The dog sniffed the air as if and looked from Remus to Caden then back to Remus.

"Yes,—will you shun me like society does?" Remus said and added slightly defiant, "it won't phase me. Go on, just say the word and I'm out."

"No," Caden said strongly and strode up to Remus, "you're staying right here. This is your home, Remus. I'll make special arrangements for you're condition or something to make it better."

She gripped his shoulder and looked directly at him without blinking an eye.

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're not shunning me?"

"No, of course not," Caden said and more briskly added, "no I am not. I accept you, it is just a lot to take in. Especially since...it explains so much now that I think about it."

"Don't think about it," was Remus's default answer. He shook his head and continued, "I just needed you to know so you don't go off making the wrong assumptions."

"Well, I would like to mention that I do know some healing potions. Of course they won't help you heal completely but they'll help with your situation. Of course, these wounds are made by Dark Magic and cannot quite be healed by these..."

"You're willing to help a werewolf?" Remus asked warily. "How come?"

"I'm willing to help my cousin. Listen if I'm mistaken, being a werewolf is only half of who you are. The other half is my favorite cousin whose kind and caring and very understanding," Caden said and smiled at him, "right, reply to your friend that you're allowed to go."

"Thanks, Caden."

Remus raced back upstairs, taking two at a time as his heart felt like it could take flight from the elation. He burst into his room and pulled out his quill, ink bottle, and his a spare bit of parchment, and opened Ohanzee's cage.

_James._

_Caden has agreed to letting me stay. Sorry this letter sounds vague but I will talk more when we see each other; it was written in haste._

_Remus_

He tied the letter to Ohanzee's leg, rather than have him carry it in his beak, and watched Ohanzee ruffle his darkened gray feathers and light from his arm and fly off.

"I would feel bad if I didn't use Ohanzee," Remus explained to the white owl that seemed to glare angrily at Remus for ignoring him, "fly off with him."

The owl hooted and soared off after its companion.

Remus sighed and shut the window as he watched the two owls disappear. He lay on his stomach on his bed and stared out the window at the darkening sky, suddenly feeling a stronge surge of emptiness.

"Mum? Dad? Can you hear me?" Remus said looking up at the clouds. "If you can hear me please help me. Give me some sort of sign that you're still hear with me."

Nothing happened and Remus didn't expect anything _to_ happen. He sighed but was startled when a tawny owl wrapped its beak on the glass angrily.

"Sorry," Remus said and opened the window. The bird remained hovering in the air and Remus took the letter that was clamped tightly in its beak.

He unfolded the letter and noticed that it was from a girl; it was from Lily Evans.

_Hello Remus,_

_We got off to a bad start last year. I really do want to apologize for my hostile behavoir towards you last year and I hope to make it up to you. I heard great things about you but I noticed how you spend most of your time (if not all your time) out with Potter and Black and Pettigrew. And I'm not very fond of them so I'm sorry I didn't talk to you much last year. I hope we can start over this year and become friends._

_From,_

_Lily Evans_

Remus tossed the letter aside and rubbed his eyes in a weary way. Lily Evans was James's dream girl. All last year James would goggle at her and Remus didn't want to think about James's reaction if he told his friend that he was friends with Lily. Though he did not want to be rude to Lily and reject her friendship.

Remus decided that he didn't need to reply right away; he looked at the scattered books among his marble floor. He finished homework one week into the summer. He didn't hate homework but preferred to have a homework-free summer went by slower than Remus imagined, it seemed to drag on endlessly, only the calendar proved that the summer was winding down.

Remus was interrupted by scratching on the door. Remus swung the door open almost angrily but looked down to see the golden retriever, Oliver, sitting and looking at Remus with big black eyes. Remus sighed and let the dog pad in his room.

"I hope you know that you interrupted my thinking!" Remus said to the dog.

Oliver barked twice.

"First sign of madness," Remus muttered to himself, "talking to a dog. Second sign of madness, talking to yourself."

Oliver barked again and nudged Remus's leg. Remus pulled his leg away and absentmindedly patted his soft head. The only noise apart from Oliver's panting was the soft tune of music from the radio.

"What do you say?" Remus asked Oliver who seemed to be studying him, "care to dance?"

Oliver barked and got to his paws, his tail wagging. Remus sighed to himself completely convinced he was going insane. He whistled and patted his knees. Oliver reared up on his hind legs and rested his paws on Remus's lap. Remus took Oliver's paws and guided him to the center of his cold marble floored room and turned the music up.

Oliver's tail was wagging madly as he seemed to be giving Remus a toothy smile. Remus pranced around his room with Oliver and even got the golden retriever to waltz with him.

"Nice dancing, I see you got yourself a nice dance partner."

The voice made Remus whip around and stare intently at the fireplace and swore he heard the voice from there.

And not a moment later, Remus backed up in alarm as the fireplace roared with emerald flames. And as they ceased, it revealed a familiar boy whom Remus was shocked to see.

"JAMES!" Remus exclaimed, "what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Just paying me dear friend a visit," James said and grinned, "nice dance partner."

Remus laughed, still recovering from his shock. "Thanks. Oliver's a good ballroom dancer."

Oliver barked in a vague response.

"How did you do that?" James asked, petting Oliver's sleek back.

"I trained him to do that over the summer. Oliver's pretty smart. He caught on fairly quickly," Remus replied and walked over to his bed.

"So how's been your summer?" James asked, coming over to join him.

"It's been pretty good," Remus said and stood up. "And yours?"

"Boring—definitely unlike our times at Hogwarts, but who can compare to that anyway—"

"JAMES!"

A new voice said through the fireplace.

"Damn," James cursed, "I have got to go. I promised my parents I'd help them with a few chores."

Remus raised his eyebrow but waved goodbye as James returned home. The fireplace roared eith life againand the emerald flames engulfed his friend until he disappeared.

"It's just you and me now Oliver," Remus said, still recovering from James's random appearance.

Oliver wagged his tail and bobbed his head.

"What?" Remus asked, "I don't speak dog."

Oliver barked and trotted up to the window. Remus peered out the window but didn't see anything.

"Out?" Remus asked. Oliver barked and padded to the door.

Remus took that as a yes and walked outside with the dog. Oliver didn't seem in any hurry and just curled up in the grass. Remus dropped to the soft grass and lay on his back smiling up at the star flecked sky wondering if his parents were smiling down on him.

"What'll happen if my friends find out who I truly am? What am I to do?" Remus sighed and patted Oliver's back.

_They won't find out . . ._ a voice said in his head.

_Yes they will . ._ . another voice protested.

Remus put a hand behind his head and closed his eyes. Oliver lay beside him, guarding his master through the night.

* * *

**Also, I am pretty well aware my first two stories were not so great. I suppose these stories have been improving over time but I am pretty well aware. Once I finish up this entire series, I will go back.**


	2. Chapter II: August's Full Moon

"Are you sure you want to be chained up like this?" Caden asked for the thirteenth time.

"I'm positive. This way I can't hurt anyone," Remus said with great patience, "just remember—if I get to you, I could kill you or I could contaminate you."

"I know the risks," Caden sighed. Dorian put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll see you later than," Remus said quietly.

"I'll see you tomorrow first thing in the morning and you'll be fine. Do you promise?" Caden asked, stopping to face him.

"I promise," Remus said. And with that Caden and Dorian left leaving Remus chained to a tree. He waited but not long enough. He washoping to have more time to his thoughts but the moon had its own way of using its magic against its enemies.

Remus looked up at the sky and waited for the full moon to make itself visible, determined to face his only enemy with dignity. Remus waited for another twenty minutes before sharp pains started prodding his muscles.

Remus cried out in pain and tried to massage his aching muscles but found that he couldn't move his arms. He felt excruciating pain in his feet as he could hear the satisfying crack of his bones and they broke, and mended. The echoed sound of his stifled cries and the cracking of bones bounced off the forests' trees.

Remus could feel his legs lengthen and strengthen as they belonged to the werewolf's. Remus gasped in pain as each rib cracked. His neck started lengthening and hair sprouted his body. Then lastly came his face and arms. Both arms hung limply as they reformed into the arms of the werewolf whom Remus hated so much.

His few bones in his face broke and reformed; a muzzle sprouted, his teeth sharpened, his brilliant blue eyes shaded to deep almost intelligent-like golden eyes. Remus let out a howl of pain as he lost the ability to speak; his thoughts became blurred, more focused on one thing.

_FIGHT IT!_ Remus screamed in his changing mind. He tried to think of anything; he tried thinking of his friends, his mother, his father, his school, his professors, everyone he knew. Anything human thing he tried to think of.

_QUIDDITCH! SCHOOL! MAGIC!_ Remus roared in his mind. _ANYTHING BUT WEREWOLVES!_

Remus continued to have the inner battle with his mind and the werewolf's mind who tried to invade his thoughts.

_I WON'T ALLOW IT!_ Remus bellowed in his mind.

He fought, but no matter how much Remus tried to keep his mind, the werewolf's thoughts came surging through him like a rampaging forest fire until the werewolf only had one thing on its mind—human flesh.

The werewolf lifted its muzzle into the summer's night and howled a beautiful song to the moon. The howl rippled its vocal cords like wind through a hollow stick. The majestic song sounded almost sad. But it stopped and snapped at the chains.

The werewolf started clawing at the trunk of the tree yet the chains held fast. The werewolf let out a snarl of fury and started thrashing against its bonds that held it from its freedom. It snapped and growled, struggling desperately against the chains that wouldn't budge.

The beautiful scent of blood hit the werewolf's senses and it breathed it in heavily. The werewolf twisted its head the best it could and looked from where the source was coming from. Its arm was cut from where the chain was slicing through.

With a howl of rage the werewolf began to writhe, the more it struggled, the more blood. It became excited at the scent of sight of blood so it did its best to try and lap it up. Outraged that it couldn't get to the crimson liquid, the werewolf changed its tatics.

It started biting its shoulder and laping up the blood that it could get. The blood sang with flavor and it clamped its jaws around its shoulder again, and again, and again, until blood drenched the left side of its body.

The werewolf howled with agony each time it sank its teeth into flesh but was satisfied with the flavor. It started pushing against its bonds again; the tree groaned and tilted slightly. The werewolf gave another mighty tug but couldn't escape.

It scanned the clearing with its golden eyes and tried to find something else to sink its teeth into. The sounds of agony from its prey satisfied the werewolf's need for hunger. The werewolf looked up at the sky and closed its eyes to the moon.

"James?"

James turned around to see his mother and father standing at his bedroom doorway.

"Come in," James said, still staring out the window admiring the moon.

"Are you all right?" Mr. Potter asked.

James shrugged. "I'm fine."

Mrs. Potter frowned at her son. "All right. I just thought maybe we could talk about something."

"Like?" James asked still not looking at his parents then suddenly something sparked in his mind. "Atually, Mum. I need to ask you something."

"And what's that?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"I was wondering if you know what happened to Remus."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter exchanged anxious glances that would have been missed if James were to have blinked at that precise time.

"What happened to Remus?" Mr. Potter asked calmly, regaining his posture, "what do you think happened?"

"I dunno," James sighed and frowned slightly as he pondered, "I feel like he's hiding something. He's at the hospital wing every month. Do you know why?"

"I didn't even know Remus was in the hospital wing every month," Mrs. Potter said and though she was lying, she looked convincing, "I work at St. Mungo's as a healer, not at Hogwarts."

"Still," James said then suddenly perked up, "but Remus went to St. Mungo's once! It was during Christmas break. Do you know why?"

"No," Mrs. Potter said shaking her head then tried changing the subject, "is that when Mrs. Lupin died?"

James nodded sadly,."I feel bad for him. He's lost both his parents. I'm glad that he has his cousin but still."

"Remus has a difficult life," Mr. Potter agreed, "but he's strong."

"And brave," Mrs. Potter added.

"I know," James said,

"Get some sleep, James," Mrs. Potter said closing the door behind her. James watched his parents walk away and he sighed, resting his chin on his hands and lay beside the window propped up on his bed.  
_

"You are not to leave this room!" Mrs. Black shrieked and shoved Sirius roughly into the room and locking it with a charm.

"DAMN YOU!" Sirius bellowed through the door and pounded against it, trying to fight his way out.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO MY FAMILY'S NAME!" Mrs. Black bellowed back.

" I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!" Sirius shouted through the door.

"YOU! NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN IN MY HOUSE! YOU HORRID BLOOD-TRAITOR! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE REGULUS!" Mrs. Black bawled.

"I HATE THE LOT OF YOU!" Sirius roared and kicked the door directing his anger at the person behind it. Mrs. Black did not bother to reply to her son but scoffed angrily and stomped away.

Sirius on the other hand could only pace the room, seething with rage. The more times he replayed the scene in his mind, the more mad he felt.

"KREACHER!" Sirius yelled impatiently. With a crack a house-elf stared at Sirius with his enormous eyes.

"What can Kreacher do for his young master?" Kreacher said with a tone of regret.

"Get me out of here," Sirius snarled.

"Kreacher cannot, he'd be disobeying my Mistress's orders. Kreacher couldn't think of any punishment that could repay the crimes of disobeying."

Sirius curled his lip back at Kreacher, "I order you to!"

"Mistress's orders come before yours, young master," Kreacher said looking ruefully at Sirius.

"FINE!" Sirius barked, "bring me my owl. Or is that against my mother's orders too?"

"No," Kreacher said bowing lower to the floor.

"Then go get my owl and I forbid you to tell anyone what you're up too," Sirius growled and shoved Kreacher out of his way.

With another crack, Kreacher had gone to fetch his owl. Now he was left with nothing to write with but one small roll of parchment. He looked around for anything to write with but no luck. Kreacher returned with a snap and brought an angry owl with him who was beating the house-elf with its mighty wings.

"Get me a quill," Sirius ordered, "that's an order."

"My Mistress has hidden all the quills and has forbidden Kreacher from touching them," Kreacher said in a low voice, "they are her most prized possession."

Sirius growled in frustration and sat down on the bed that creaked and groaned. Patches of dust rose when Sirius brought his legs up on the bed as well, thinking hard over his next order.

"Then go into my mother's drawer and find a mirror. You'll see it when you do—take it and bring it back without telling my mum what you are up to," Sirius said, making his order clear without any loopholes Kreacher could slip through but the house-elf wore another smug look as he bowed deeply.

"Master Black—my Mistress has forbidden Kreacher from giving you the mirror," Kreacher said, his voice cracked with (what is seemed like) joy as he threw himself into another ridiculously low bow.

Sirius glared at Kreacher but decided that punishing the house-elf for obeying orders was not worth it so he got up and started pacing the room again. He kicked away the broken pieces of mirror away with the toe of his shoe.

"Go upstairs into my book bag and grab that quill and ink bottle, a piece of parchment from my bag, and my owl. When you come back, I will finish my letter and hand my owl to you. You will take my owl and release him where Mum _cannot_ see you—Kreacher, you are forbidden to tell anyone what you are up too," Sirius said, taking a step closer to the house-elf who bared his ugly teeth. "Hurry and make it quick."

Finding no way to worm his way out of the order, he dared not disobey, so Kreacher had no choice but to glare at Sirius with an ugly snarl playing at his lips as he whisked away with a _crack. _Sirius, in the meantime, was pacing furiously again.

Barely a minute later, Kreacher returned with the owl on his shoulder, his quill and ink bottle clutched in one arm, and the parchment clutched in his other hand. Sirius grudgingly thanked Kreacher and shooed him off, reminding him of the rest of the order. Kreacher bowed again and disappeared.

_James,_

_Please help me. I'm trapped in a bloody room at the end of the first hall left hall! My dear old mother won't feed me, that's how angry I've made her. She's mad because I am in Gryffindor as well and the company I'm hanging around. I have my trunk down here. If you could be ever so kind as to help me escape this prison, I'd be grateful._

_Sirius Black_

Sirius hoped his owl would find James soon and his friend would help him out. He folded up the letter into a half and stowed his ink bottle and quill away and called for his owl. He soared onto Sirius's outstretched arm and blinked at him. Sirius tied the letter to his owl's leg with the small amount of ribbon he found on the floor and stroked his owl's feathery back. Then, he called for Kreacher again. The sour house-elf appeared with a _crack_ and took his owl. With another loud crack, he disappeared with his owl, leaving Sirius to his own dark thoughts.  
_

_Peter,_

_How was the United States? Did you have fun? How was the food? Tell me all about it. How different is it over there from the United Kingdom? How different is America from England?_

_James Potter_

Peter read the letter and chuckled to himself. He sat in his bedroom floor and pulled out his ink bottle and parchement. Dipping his quill in the black ink, he replied:

_James,_

_The United States was amazing! The food is really good! I had loads of fun there. There was so much to do! I went to loads of muggle places too. I also went to some national parks there. Yosemite National Park was beautiful! Americans' voices are thick with odd accents. And they say our accents are weird! I can't wait until we meet up!_

_Peter Pettigrew_

Peter read and reread his letter before sending his parents' owl off. He watched his owl take off and counted the seconds that went by until it flew out of view. Sighing contently, Peter watched the yellow sunlit sky as the bright yellow orb made its way into the sky.


	3. Chapter III: Sirius's Rescue

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K ROWLING DOES! **

"Remus, you _promised_!" Caden said, her eyes widening in dismay.

Remus was slumped against the chains, his clothes ripped and soaked with blood and his eyes betrayed the pain he tried to disguise. Caden released him from his bonds and set him on the ground.

"I'm sorry," Remus rasped and stirred, "it was just a bad night."

Caden only placed a hand on Remus's bloody hand and looked at him with such ferocity that he wanted to look away submissively.

"I guess it kept me from hurting you," the young werewolf said with a weak chuckle then winced and gasped with pain as his hand flew to his ribs.

"I brought you the potion Madam Pomfrey told me too," Caden said, digging through her satchel.

She handed Remus a peculiar off-white colored liquid. He was too weak to protest so he drank it in one sip and nearly gagged at the revolting taste. He tried spitting it out but Caden forced his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry," Caden said, "but if I told you the effects you would've never have drank it."

Remus was spitting and trying to cough out the liquid that burned the inside of his mouth his acid. But the pain in his mouth dulled as a new pain increased. His ribs were mending themselves; he could feel the sensation of his bones fixing themselves. Remus groaned and clutched his ribs; Caden looked worriedly at Remus.

"Did I give you too much?" Caden asked fearfully.

"No," Remus wheezed and sat up, "the potion is just taking affect."

When the pain subsided, he fell back from exhaustion and lay there, looking at the sky.

"Okay, this potion will fade your cuts as much as it can but not fully," Caden explained, gently nudging a bottle into his hands.

Remus poured the foul tasting potion in his mouth but no burning sensation happened this time. Despite its taste, it felt like he drank ice water as though a bucket of ice cascaded to his stomach. The cold feeling surged through his body and he watched the cuts fade.

"And this potion'll give you energy," she said handing him the last small vile. This potion was an sickly green color making Remus hesitant.

"Go on," Caden said, urging him and nodding encouragingly.

Remus tipped the vile upward and swallowed it. The potion had no taste but he could feel it coursing through his body as if someone was giving new life into him. Remus could feel his strength seep back into his arms and legs. He felt less exhausted and better.

"It worked," Remus said.

"Good," she said with relief, "I was so afraid. You didn't wake up for the longest time! It's been three days since the full moon. I kept coming back but I couldn't bring any Healers. They'd discover your condition and surely things would've only gotten worse."

"Three days?" Remus echoed. "I was out for that long?"

"Yeah," She said and sighed heavily, "that's why I was acting so hysterical. I thought you bled to death. You and I were literally standing in a puddle of blood. Everyday I'd come out here to check on you but you were in no condition to move—I couldn't risk agitating those wounds."

"I can't remember what happened," Remus said, looking down.

"That's all right, I wouldn't want you to remember."

Remus sighed. "This isn't my father's fault—but using me as revenge for my his own mistake—it just doesn't seem fair."

"I know," Caden said patting Remus's back, "I know—but I know they loved you."

The two walked back to their house, she was supporting him on one side but the potions seemed to have taken effect already for Remus was walking with a slight limp but his eyes were brightening. Once they got Remus comfortable in their living room, they sat across from and began asking questions.

"How are you feeling?"

"Considerably well actually," Remus said and sat up straighter, "look—I want to properly thank you for making those potions. Without them, I'd still be lying there."

"You're very welcome—you'd do the same for me if I was injured," Caden said then added after a pause, "are you still going to James's house?"

"Yeah," Remus said, "I said I would."

"Are you well enough?" she asked.

"Yeah," Remus repeated. "I think I'll be upstairs to pack—I'll travel by Floo."

"Is there enough powder?" Caden asked and Remus nodded.

The young werewolf excused himself and hurled himself upstairs; his bedroom door was already rotated open as he burst into his bedroom. He threw himself on the wooden floor and pulled out his trunk from underneath his bed. Then he ran to the closet and collected his neatly folded clothes from the base and grabbed his Gryffindor scarf that hung on one of the hooks and shoved it in his trunk first.

Then he scoured his room for books that were scattered among his room. After ten minutes later, he snatched his wand, broom, and the empty cage and brought it with him to the stairs. Although it was rather light and easy to carry, the trunk set off a loud bang every time it hit the stair.

Caden was filing through a stack of papers, evidently for the Ministry. But, when Remus came in, she quickly slammed down a folder to cover her work.

"That was quick," Caden said, standing up and pushing the papers closer to her, "do you still want me to see you off before you go?"

"I would like you too," Remus replied shyly and sheepishly shifted his position, his grip tightened on his trunk.

"If you want me to come then I am," Caden said warmly and blinked fondly at him. She pulled Remus into a quick hug. Even for a thirty-three year old woman Caden strongly reminded Remus of his own mother, with the small exceptions of appearance and age. Syrena's eyes were a pale green and she was nine years older than Caden.

"And you're sure you're all right?" Caden asked, looking at Remus in a serious manner.

"I'm positive," Remus reassured.

She helped him into the fireplace, placing a hand quickly on his head and forcing him to duck before he could hit his head and handed him the pot of Floo powder.

"Speak clearly."

"James Potter's house!"

Remus felt himself the emerald flames engulf him in warmth that lasted for about a half a second until he started spinning; he tucked in his elbows and braced his fall with his hands when he abruptly came a stop. And without warning, pair of arms flung themselves around Remus's neck.

"REMUS!"

Remus gasped and tried to pry off James's crushing fingers.

"Hi—James," Remus choked out, still trying to wriggle out of his friend's grasp.

He had barely enough time to marvel at the wonderful interior of their mansion. The fireplace was warm with fire that was bordered with a beautiful whitened marble. The floor was a dark brown shiny floor that reminded him of his own home and the two story foyer made the house look even bigger. But before he could comment on the beautiful interior, James nudged him playfully.

"Leave your trunk here and my house elf will get it for you and she'll drop it off in your room," James said, indicating to his trunk and cage.

Remus knitted his eyebrows in confusion but a loud voice interrupted them. It sounded like James's father and though Remus assumed they were friendly, he could not help but feel slightly nervous.

"We have to save Sirius," James explained, digging through his pocket with a a hand and pulling out something folded. He flattened and smoothed it out and handed it to Remus, who read it.

"What is this written in?" Remus asked with a frown after a short pause. "I wonder what he's doing right now."

James shrugged and suddenly looked past Remus's shoulder and waved to someone behind him. Remus turned around slowly and shifted uncomfortably, his feet shuffling the ground as Mr. Potter strolled in.

"Hello Remus, I'm James's father," Mr. Potter said happily, seizing Remus's hand and shaking.

"Hello," Remus said and tried to swallow his anxiety, "I'm Remus Lupin. Thank you for having me over—Caden wanted to thank you in person but she was called away for the Ministry."

"No need," Mr. Potter said with a wave of his hand and chuckled. "I think I have met her before, haven't I?"

Remus nodded and James cleared his throat. in a rush as he took Remus's trunk. He called for his house elf to take it up to Remus's room. With a bow, the house-elf obeyed.

"What do you mean by 'save Sirius'?" Remus asked as Mr. Potter had cleared his throat.

"You'll see—you're coming with us," James said lightly, and looked expectantly at his father.

"Hold on," Mr. Potter instructed and offered his arm.

Remus and James both took it and disapparated. The feeling was a very peculiar feeling—it felt like someone was pushing him in a body bind and compressing it. He had, of course, experienced this feeling of Apparation when Professor Dumbledore took him to see his mother.

His feet slammed into hard ground as they apparated directly in front of Sirius's house. He could not help bur feel impressed at the Black Mansion that stood tall against the open meadow of swaying grass. Despite the darkness, Remus could still see the wonderful exterior of the sone house.

"We are going to have to break in the muggle way—I believe they fiddle with the lock and make it unlocked—"

"Picking a lock, sir?" Remus asked, pulling out the safety pin and needle. "I can do that—my uncle once taught me."

Mr. Potter stepped back, inviting Remus to come forward, and the young werewolf kneeled beside the door until they heard a successful click.

Mr. Potter cast a silencing spell on them and the door and pushed it open—

Remus had never seen a nicer and more elegant foyer besides the Potter's mansion. It was another two story foyer with the largest crustal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. In the middle was a plain black table and a winding staircase that led upstairs.

Mr. Potter, Remus, and James followed the winding stairs—their footsteps made no noise on the wooden stairs due to the silencing charm but not even a patch of dust rose from their feet as they walked.

Around the second hall and four doors down—a beautiful darkened wooden door with a brass door handle was embedded with Sirius's name. Creaking it open, Remus motioned for them to wait outside.

Mr. Potter shrugged and waited with his son while Remus slipped past the door and looked around the room only to find it empty. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion and headed back out. Remus shook his head, indicating that Sirius was not there but James suddenly brightened and started jogging down the hall.

Mr. Potter and Remus looked puzzled but James only motioned for them to follow. The party of three raced down the stairs and skidded to a halt in their kitchen but James did not stop there. He passed through the kitchen and rounded another little hallway where there was a single door.

He mimed picking a lock and pointing at Remus who nodded in understanding. Mr. Potter moved sideways to allow the second year more space and Remus pulled out his paper clip and needle. He cautiously walked up to a door that had a beautiful design made out of the finest black brass. At once, he began to fiddle with the lock and nodded in success when he heard a click.

The second year slipped through the door and looked around, noticing the exquisite pictures hanging from the walls and the beautiful decor. But his eyes fell on the one living thing in here—it was his friend, sleeping on a very creaky and old bed.

Remus silently walked over to Sirius and calmly shook the Black heir awake. Usually he would have fun tossing the boy out of bed but Remus had the hunch that they needed to stay as quiet as possible.

Sirius roused and blinked; with a strangled cry, he sat up straight and was about to call out but Remus silenced him by stuffing his mouth with a small pillow that he picked up from the floor.

"Merlin—," Sirius breathed weakly, though his voice was muffled by the pillow. "Remus?"

"Yes," Remus hissed softly, "we have got to go—like now. Pack your trunk mate, Mr. Potter, James, and I heard your plea and we're springing you from this jail. Hurry up though and be _quiet_."

"How do you know where I live?" Sirius asked as he towed his trunk and owl's cage. The door opened a little wider, revealing Mr. Potter and James who beckoned them forward.

"You're the Black family—your family is popular among the pure-blood families," Mr. Potter explained quietly, scanning the area, and checking his watch.

Sirius grunted and accepted Mr. Potter's outstretched arm. Remus followed and heard a familiar scream.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING? SPEAK, BOY! DO NOT IGNORE ME!"

That was their cue to leave. With a crack, Mr. Potter, James, Sirius, and Remus all vanished. Once again, Remus felt like he was being pressed into a full body bind but as soon as the feeling came it left. Hitting solid ground once again, the young werewolf stumbled on his agitated ankle and buckled.

James and Sirius helped him up but he shook them off.

"I'm fine."

"Tia?" James called, standing up straighter and straightening his clothes.

There was a sharp _crack _that revealed the Potter's house-elf. She was smaller than the ones Remus saw at Hogwarts and nodded kindly at her. She looked back at Remus with big brown eyes but bowed submissively when she did.

"Can you take this trunk upstairs into Sirius's room?" James asked, handing the small house-elf Sirius's trunk.

"Of course, Master Potter!" Tia exclaimed and the he noted that her voice was about an octave and a half higher usual. Tia bowed and waved at James who smiled at her as she disappeared again.

"Why do you have severed heads of house-elves?" Remus asked, suddenly recalling the number of them he saw in one of the halls.

"My dear old mum likes the tradition though she wasn't the one who actually came up with that," Sirius explained as the three walked into the kitchen.

"What happened to your arm?" Remus asked abruptly frowning and seizing the Black heir's arm.

"What? Oh, I had to use something to write the letter," Sirius said and shrugged nonchalantly, "it sounds a load worse if you make it sound like that, mate. Honestly—I'm fine—no really."

Just then, Mrs. Potter came bustling into the kitchen, looking alert and wide-eyed. She stumbled upon James's friends and kindly introduced herself, though she was older, she was still very lively.

"I'm Mrs. Potter—and—oh Sirius! I'm glad to have finally met you—and you too Remus," Mrs. Potter said warmly as she walked around their kitchen, looking at all the cabinets before choosing to open one.

"Anything to drink, dears?" Mrs. Potter asked, pulling out three glasses as the boys all nodded enthusiastically. "What is it you want?" She filled the glasses with water with a flick of her wand and pushed them towards them.

"Thank you!" Sirius said happily as he took another swig of water as Remus just noticed how ragged the Black heir actually looked. His usually elegant looking hair was still so but it looked duller and Sirius even looked as if he carried himself differently, less tall and proud. He noticed how his friend still looked wary in spite of his new hospitality as if he was constantly enduring threats. His eyes blazed with a new perspective.

But despite his aggressive and threatening composure, Sirius was relaxing again, looking more like his old self; his eyes were no longer challenging or dominating but calm and warm with his new surroundings as he continued to drink his water and munch on the food Mrs. Potter was putting out for them.

"Excited to go back to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Potter asked as she finished bringing out the last bowl of food.

"Very," Sirius, James, and Remus chorused happily.

"Okay," Mrs. Potter said with a laugh, "I'll see you later. James, you know where their rooms are. Don't forget to _show_ them."

James gave his mother the thumbs up as she walked away.

"I love your mum," Sirius sighed, "I'm adopting your mum as mine now since my parents both hate me."

James and Remus burst out laughing as their third friend sat up taller. Laughing was one of the things Remus rarely did without his friends and though he did not notice it, he suddenly felt better—happier as he sat there.

As time passed, Sirius, James, and Remus were coming up with all sorts of pranks (yes, even Remus was joining in). They were laughing and talking about whatever came to their minds.

"When is Peter coming?" Remus asked; the latter was in James's great room, lounging on the floor by the fireplace. Mr. Potter had enchanted the fireplace so it would give off blue flames but no heat.

"He said he'd be here tomorrow," James said and threw himself on the nearest couch, his legs swinging off the arm rest, "then the marauding can begin."

Remus snorted but collected his legs and tucked them under him as he sat on the chair.

As time passed, Mrs. Potter instructed her son to show them to their rooms and leaving no room for argument, James was forced to haul himself to his feet and show his guests where they would be sleeping. Grumbling all the way up the stairs, he stopped on the third floor and turned around a corner, leading them down a very window-filled hall. James led them further down the hall and stopped in front of wooden glass door.

"This is your room that you will be staying in, Remy," James said then added with a grin, "I hope you find your room to your liking, sir. If not, just ring a bell and I, the servant, shall attend to your every need."

Remus laughed and shoved his friend playfully. But he took no time in exploring. He looked inside the room, marveling at the beauty of the interior. Remus also noticed the colors of the wall were golden and the furniture was highlighted with red accents.

"My room's down there," James said, pointing to the next door, "so if you need anything don't wake me up. It's Remus who usually knows everything."

James threw Remus a playful smirk.

"Thanks—and as much as I have to agree—I don't know anything about your house," Remus said, rolling his eyes, his tone dripping with obvious sarcasm.

James showed Sirius his room, mimicking the behavior of a bellboy as he threw himself into a ridiculously low bow as Sirius passed him and entered the brightly lit room. The chandelier emitted a very brilliant yellow light, emphasizing the high ceilings. Then James showed them both were Peter would be sleeping then showed them their own bathrooms.

As soon as the tour of the third floor (which was guest rooms) were done, the three boys sat in James's room discussing different topics from Lily, to Christmas, to Quidditch, to school. Remus was thankful the full moon didn't work its way into the conversation.

"I call Evans," James announced raising his hand, "she's mine."

Remus rolled his eyes. "James, you can't just own a girl, that's the opposite of what you do if you're trying to get Lily's attention. You want to show her you're not an attention-seeking prat first."

"Me? An attention-seeking prat? And since when are you on a first name basis with Evans?" James asked, pretending to look hurt.

"I . . . er . . . whatever. And you are a prat. The point is if you want Lily to notice you I suggest you do something that doesn't agitate her. A great example would be not bullying Snape all the time. She's friends with him you know and I doubt that's going to change," Remus said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"How can I not jinx Snivelly. He's a rude and greasy git who doesn't have any friends," James said, frowning.

"I for one think James is right," Sirius chimed in, "I mean, Snivellus is just an obnoxious little oddball whose obsessed with the Dark Arts. I mean, that's really weird."

"It's not _that_ weird to like a specific subject," Remus argued, "James is obsessed with Transfiguration."

"That's different," James protested in his defense, "it's not full of dark magic."

Remus rolled his eyes and (to his gratitude) the subject changed.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Sirius asked, turning over to lay on his back to look up at the ceiling.

"Sirius, it's not even fall. Why are you thinking about Christmas?" Remus asked, giving his friend a very peculiar glance.

"I dunno," Sirius said shrugging, "just something to talk about."

"I suppose I don't really want anything right now—I take that back. I really want to the Broom-care supplies for the Airbender," James said, thoughtfully and lay on his back as well.

"I can't think of a single thing," Remus said, "except maybe—"

"—a book?" Sirius finished helpfully.

"No," Remus snapped, "books aren't my _whole_ life. I also like—"

"—chocolate?" James suggested.

Remus scoffed but grinned. "Chocolate! I love chocolate. It's so good. Chocolate is the best invention ever. I'm not obsessed with chocolate, James. I just really like chocolate."

"Which means you're obsessed with it. Just last year you tackled Sirius and Peter to the floor because they were looking for your chocolate," James laughed, turning over to look at Remus with an amused expression.

"I told them to stay away from it and they didn't listen so they suffered the consequences," Remus said nonchalantly, shrugging as if it were no big deal to hex his friends' legs together while tackling them to the ground. "But anyway, what do you lot want?"

"Dunno," James repeated, "probably Quidditch supplies."

"Quidditch supplies would be awesome!" Sirius said louder and turned over to lay on his stomach like James.

"I can't wait to try out. Seeker's got to be a pretty cool position. I heard that Gryffindor has not won the House Cup since four or five years ago!" James said, puffing his chest out at his words.

"I'm excited too. I hear Beater is pretty fun too," Sirius added, "who doesn't want to hit bludgers at the opponent, especially the Slytherins."

"Who doesn't want to do the commentary?" Remus said though his voice laced with amusement.

"That'll be fun," James said and rubbed his eyes, "Marcus said he needs you to help with the practices. I asked him last year."

"Why?" Remus asked, giving James a curious look.

"I was merely wondering," James said rather indignantly but his happy expression gave his defensive position away.

"Quidditch has got to be the best wizarding sport int the world! I can't wait for the Quidditch World Cup," Sirius said, grinning at the thought.

Once again, the subject has evolved back into the topic of school.

"Can you believe Professor Minnie has given us _that_ many detentions last year?" James groaned as the memories came back.

"That was annoying." Sirius commented, frowning slightly at the memory, "but I definitely feel honored that I was the first person to get a detention."

"Yeah, because that's _such_ an honor," Remus scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"To you, maybe not. But that's because you don't know what fun is," Sirius said cheekily, making Remus snap his attention to Sirius.

"That's the harsh truth, mate," James said grinning, "the pain but honest truth."

"Oi! I am too fun!" Remus said defiantly, "who else would put up with you lot?"

"Hmmm," James wondered, pondering the thought, "Peter does."

"I don't know why," Remus muttered and lay back down again.

"Because we're best friends are we all love each other," Sirius said in a singsong voice.

Remus pulled a disgusted face. "Wow, that's the first time I've heard you say anything like that."

"Do you think Professor Hilret stayed?" James inquired, stretching out on the wooden floor.

"Why wouldn't he?" Remus questioned as he sat back up. Truthfully, his back was beginning to hurt from the previous full moon.

"That position is apparently jinxed or something. No professor has stayed for more than a year," James explained, recalling his father's words.

"That's not true. And the reasons why the former professors didn't stay was for real purposes," Remus said and added after a short pause, "I'm tired—no exhausted after hanging with you lot. Just kidding! G'night."

"I'll see you two in the morning then," Sirius said and he and Remus left James's room with a wave and disappeared into their own. Remus opened his door and rubbed his eyes wearily. He looked around and saw his trunk at the foot of his bed and a little ways up—

"Ohanzee!"

The owl hooted and flapped to Remus's arm reach and allowed Remus to pet him.

"It's great to see you," Remus said happily and stroked the silvery black feathers. Ohanzee glared at him with amber eyes and nipped Remus's hand, making the young werewolf look at him reproachfully.

"I'm not replacing you with Oliver if that's what you are all worried about," Remus said, nursing his throbbing finger.

Ohanzee ruffled his feathers and shifted his talons feet; he hooted and nestled himself on Remus's arm.

"Yeah—no nipping—that bloody hurt. But how are you liking it here? I can see someone watered you," Remus sighed as he noticed Ohanzee's cage held a small container of water. He sighed contently and looked out the room's massive window, "I suppose you want to get a bit if fresh air?"

At that Ohanzee stretched out his wings; Remus pushed open the window and watched the shadowy figure of his owl fly off into the night. Remus fell back on the bed, kicked off his shoes, and lay brooding on different topics that reeled through his mind. But soon enough, the window was letting in a drowsy breeze making Remus tired and not long after he had fallen into a world of peaceful rest.


	4. Chapter IV: To the Village

Remus, who was usually the first one up, was actually the last one up. Sirius and James took the liberty to wake the sleeping lycanthrope in the most ungraceful way they could think of.

Remus woke with a start after they threw a cup of water at his face. James and Sirius could not control themselves and they burst out laughing at their friend's indignant glare.

As soon as they got themselves ready, they headed down for breakfast which consisted of the largest stack of pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, and buttered toast. When they were satisfied, they thanked Mrs. Potter graciously and went about their way.

But now, The Marauders sat in James's Great room waiting for Peter to arrive (according to his letter he would be arriving that very morning); Sirius and Remus were tossing a ball between the two and James was pacing the floor.

"Watch it!" Remus said as Sirius narrowly missed a vase with his throw.

"I know," Sirius said rolling his eyes at Remus, "Merlin—your prefect Remus is showing again."

"And that's a good thing," Remus said sharply but sat a little taller and purposely tried speaking with the most arrogant tone he could pull off, "you lot can use some discipline."

"Do you not think we get enough of that from Professor Minnie?" Sirius asked lazily (almost indifferently), tossing the ball back after a moment's pause.

Remus caught it with his left hand and rolled his eyes at his friend. Sirius clapped his hands which was his way of saying throw the ball and Remus obliged, aiming nonchalantly at Sirius's face.

"But honestly—you should really be more careful around her. She already gave you and James thirty-two detentions last year for just you two alone—not to mention the times Peter and I were involved."

Sirius laughed and rubbed his eyes. He threw the ball back to Remus who had to unfurl his legs to balance himself as he leaned upward to catch it. Remus gave Sirius a peculiar expression as he tossed it back.

"That's not so bad."

"Are you serious?" Remus asked in disbelief, glaring at Sirius for his nonchalance and casual manner.

"Yes, I am Sirius Black. And er—who might you be?" Sirius asked and let out a bark-like laugh, extending his hand towards Remus to shake.

You're funny," Remus snapped, his tone dripped with obvious sarcasm as he shoved the hand away.

"Thanks," Sirius said proudly. The Black heir smirked and threw the ball at Remus as hard as he could with his right hand; Remus, who was unprepared, received the ball at his face.

"SIRIUS!" Remus exclaimed and hurled himself at Sirius who was doubled over and laughing.

Just then the fireplace roared with life. James, who was lounging on the chair, watching the feud between his two friends with amusement, jumped to his feet and neared the fireplace. Peter emerged from the emerald flames, beaming at them with his trunk behind him. James helped him out, taking his trunk and setting it against the wall and helped Peter brush off the ashes.

"Finally, mate! You're here!" James said with volume louder than he would have commonly used. He looked over his shoulder at his two friends and aimed his tone mainly at them. James called for his house-elf to take Peter's heavy burden upstairs.

"How are you?" Peter asked as he looked around James's Great Room, taking in the sights.

"I'm doing fine," James said sitting down.

Peter was interrupted by a thud and a groan; both James and Peter turned to the source. Remus had Sirius pinned to the ground; his arms were at his side held down by Remus's knees while Remus had his arm against Sirius's throat.

"Remus," James said in mild shock. The young werewolf looked up at James with an innocent expression as he heard his name being called. He knitted his eyebrows in an innocent confused expression.

"Hi Peter!" Sirius said from the floor and waved heartily from underneath Remus's knee.

"It's great to see you!" Remus added with a smile, then returned, glaring at Sirius.

"Typical day," James muttered to Peter who snickered loudly at the comment and nodded his head in agreement.

"Sod off REMUS!" Sirius said huffily as Remus continued to overpower the Black heir.

"No, now you know not to throw the stupid tennis ball at my face," Remus said with a casual shrug and looked up at Peter and James.

"That's the most arrogant thing you've ever said," the messy haired boy said, shocked.

Remus acknowledged James's words by lifting his head and shooting a triumphant and proud smirk in their direction. Though he was still pinning Sirius to the floor and Sirius was getting achy.

"All right! I've learned my lesson! Now bugger off!" Sirius said a little breathlessly and struggled underneath Remus's knees again.

"And that's what I was waiting to hear—although the idea of letting and watching you struggle as you try to free yourself sounds rather tempting as well—decisions, decisions," Remus said, drawing out his response as long as he could and looked thoughtful.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," Sirius wheezed, sarcastically.

Remus raised his eyebrow victoriously and folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall and using it as a backrest as he sat on the floor, several feet away from an angry Sirius.

"When you wrote to us—" Peter said, inclining his head towards Sirius, "—why didn't you use the mirror Remus gave you?"

"My dear old mum took the mirror out of my bag once Kreacher discovered it. That damned house-elf was walking around with it, thinking it was hers, and gave it to her. And once she figured out what it could do—"

"Point taken," Peter said, raising his hand in understanding.

"What happened to the bridge of your nose?" James asked surveying the large cut cross his nose. Remus tuned the injured side of his face away from the now curious stares.

"Remus?"

"I dunno," Remus said with a shrug, "I don't even know how half these cuts you point out even existed."

"It's like the ones on your arm," Peter commented, earning a glare from Remus. The young lycanthrope was now frantically pulling down his sleeves as far as he could but Sirius grabbed his arm making Remus jump.

"Oi!" Remus said indignantly.

James and Peter came over too and stared at the many scars that seared into his arm. James traced a particularly new one Remus received last night; it was red and caked with dry blood.

"What happened?" Sirius asked in a serious tone which was not something Sirius was.

"Nothing," Remus snapped and twisted his arm away.

"Don't tell me _that's _nothing," James snorted, pointing at Remus's arms.

"I just did," Remus scoffed with a sort of stubbornness.

James scowled at his friend.

"On a happier note, what're we doing today?" Peter asked, obviously trying to cover up his mistake.

"There's a muggle village a few miles away from my house—we could go there. And actually my dad got me a muggle thing. It's called something like a bisisle."

"Don't you mean a bicycle, James?" Remus asked with an amused grin.

"What's a cibicle-no bysiscle?" Peter stuttered.

"Bicycle?"Remus repeated.

"Yeah-a cywhatsitcalled," Peter said.

"A bicycle is a muggle's way of transportation. It's got two wheels, one in the front and one in the back and handlebars that steer the thing," Remus explained.

"I got eight, since my dad didn't know that it is weird to buy eight bicycles," James said, "but we only need four."

"I say we bike there," Remus said.

"I'm all in for this cibicle," Sirius said, "or whatever you call it!"

James ran to inform his parents about their plans then came back a moment later and motioned them to follow him. Peter, Remus, and Sirius all followed James to a room that contained a right different colored bicycles and broomsticks including James's Airbender.

"I can't wait to try out for Quidditch," James said he and Remus fitted Sirius and Peter with bicycles.

"Take the taller one," Remus said to Sirius and pointed to a smaller bicycle for Peter.

"I know! I can't wait either!" Sirius said, "I'm going for Beater! What about you?"

"Seeker," James said instantly, "Van Plais graduated so it's open."

"I bid you good luck," Sirius said.

"Don't need it," James said and pushed off the sidewalk.

Almost immediately afterward James heard a crash and turned around to see Peter and Remus both in the ground entangled with their bicycles.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled, "I wasn't expecting to balance this thing out."

Remus just realized how difficult it was to ride a bicycle for the first time.

"I'm going to hold the seat for you just for a bit until you get used to it. James'll do the same with Sirius."

James and Remus both grasped the seat and handlebars of the bicycles and ran along side them as Sirius and Peter started pedaling.

"Good job," James said as Sirius smirked and propelled himself forward. He seemed to have understood it in less than a minute. About five minutes later Peter seemed to get the basics. He began steering while Remus ran along side him balancing the bicycle by holding the seat.

"That's it," Remus said encouragingly.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Remy, you're a great teacher. Can't you just see it-Professor Lupin, OI!"

Peter swerved but Remus caught him and steadied him again.

"I can see it," Sirius said and shivered, "don't be a professor Remy. Professor Lupin."

"That actually sounds very nice," Remus said thoughtfully as he continued to jog beside Peter.

"Try propelling yourself forward like Sirius did," Remus instructed and Peter did as told. He, in fact, moved forward and started propelling faster as he got the hang of it.

"Ready?" James asked as he got onto his own bicycle. Remus gave James and Sirius the thumbs up, swung his leg over, and pushed himself forward. The four boys rode two by two on the mud path that led them through the wood and into the village.

"This is so cool," Sirius said, "it's like riding a broom but without flying and you have to move your legs."

"But you still get the sensation-though this is much slower," James said after a pause. The four seemed to be enjoying the warmth of the sun and the breeze that whipped in their face as they bikes through the woods.

"How much farther?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno," James said with a shrug, "not long."

Remus had enough time to marvel at the way nature works and the beautiful setting sun before seeing the world upside down. Groaning, Remus sat up and rubbed the arm he landed on first. James and Sirius burst out laughing and Peter was on the ground next to Remus; Peter had fallen again and both were entangled in their bicycles.

"Peter!" Remus said in an exasperated voice.

"I'm sorry," Peter said shrilly, "I swore I saw a deer and I had to stop."

"You just _had _to," Remus said rolling his eyes and collecting himself from the ground while disentangling himself from his bicycle and Peter.

"Yes," Peter said defiantly, "I had too."

Once the two boys had collected themselves and the four continued on their way, they began to hear the sounds of peoples' voices.


	5. Chapter V: Muggle Village

"Wow," Sirius said, looking around with a wide grin.

"It's a rather interesting place," Remus agreed mildly. He, too, was looking around, taking in hia surroundings.

"Where to, James?" Peter asked once the other two reeled their attention back.

"If you are hungry then we can go to that cafe place on the end of the block," James said, pointing down the road to a small blue building with a flat roof.

"Are you hungry?" Peter asked his friends. "I'm still full from the breakfast but we can go down if you guys are."

The latter shook their heads in a silent response.

"We need to look around," Sirius stated happily, "there are a load of stores I want to see. Food can wait and don't get used to hearing that from me because it mostly likely will not be spoken from my voice again."

The four boys laughed but could not argue, for they were interested as well so the group of four entered the first and closest shop. The door swung open easily, letting in that wonderful, cool draft against the still summer air.

Clothes were lined on racks, evidently organized in a certain way. While Remus was learning about the muggle money system and the pattern of the way the clothes were set up, James, Sirius, and Peter split in different directions, goggling at everything in view.

Remus eventually turned his attention elsewhere and nearly ran into Sirius in the process. The Black heir chortled as Remus tried to look defiant but all the young werewolf could muster was a glare.

"Muggles wear the weirdest clothes," Sirius observed, looking at a shirt hanging from the rack.

"I bet they do but I bet to them we wear weird stuff as well," Remus commented evenly and looked around the store.

Sirius nodded, realizing that his friend was right. The shirts he found the most interesting for they had weird designs on them or said words that Sirius knew nothing about and when he spotted peculiar shirts that stood out from the rest, he would always find one of his friends to show them the shirt too.

In the next several minutes the pert store was filled with more than just the four boys. Finding it rather fun, they decided to go and talk to a few.

Remus stopped in front of a woman who looked like she was in her early twenties and had to keep reminding himself that he was no longer surrounded by wizards and witches, and if he started talking about the Wizarding World he would get more than weird glances.

"And what does one usually do with a—a computer?" Remus asked casually but realizing, from the peculiar look he got from the woman, he had asked a very obvious answer.

"You can do loads with a computer. You can save documents, search the internet, record data via Microsoft, and access emails through websites."

Remus was lost after she had said internet but nodded and acted as if he already knew that. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sirius standing and talking to a man who looked as if he was rather enjoying their conversation.

"And are you foreign?" the man asked Sirius whose eyes flickered nervously before nodding.

"And how does this sign light up again?" Sirius asked, pointing at the glowing sign that said 'open'.

"It runs on electricity," the man said, slightly confused, "see that wire? It's plugged into the wall."

"Oh!" Sirius said and tried to make it look obvious that he knew that. "Sorry, I didn't see the plug or the wire."

Remus averted his attention to James, who was talking to a woman. She was nodding eagerly and stretched out her hand to shake his.

Before Remus could move anywhere, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder to the point where it hurt and saw a man, no taller than he, beaming from ear to ear, bursting with something to say.

"Er—who are you?" Remus asked sheepishly as he started to back away.

"The reporter—" the man answered and pulled out something small, square, and electric, "I work for the _Daily Prophet_!"

"Do you, now?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, if you could recap the night you were attacked maybe you could tell us what you were attacked by—"

"Er—I don't remember," Remus said uneasily and shrugged the man away.

"Just try to!" the man pressed.

James shouldered his way to Remus and started dragging him away, who was more than grateful for the timely interruption. The boys burst from the store and ran to the cafe down the block, slamming the door shut and staring around; the cafe seemed to be almost empty except for a few people that seemed very uninterested in Remus, so they chose a table that overlooked the streets, Sirius and Peter sitting next to each other whilst James and Remus sat opposite from them.

"I'm sorry, mate. We should have been there to yell at them with you," Sirius said and looked around as if expecting more to pop up.

"Whatever," Remus said with a shrug, "no one was expecting that."

Almost immediately after they entered three friendly faces came to greet them.

"Drinks?" one woman asked with a broad smile.

"Er—water," Remus said while the three chorused "water".

With a swift nod she swept away to fetch their drinks while they all looked at the menu provided.

"What's a crepe?" Peter asked as he squinted at the menu.

"It's a popular French morning choice. I'd have to say it's not too good for you—it's not very healthy," Remus said as he looked up from his menu.

"What's Sing Ha Supreme? Or Spring Rolls?" Sirius asked.

"It's Thai food, Sirius," Remus explained.

James raised his eyebrow at the menu, "and I'm guessing a grilled cheese sandwich is—"

"American food," Peter answered this time, "it's really good."

"I'm trying that!" Sirius announced.

"So will I," Remus said thoughtfully and set down his menu, "I've always wanted to go to America anyway, not just for the food."

"It's so good—I'm having it again!" Peter said and happily set his menu on the table.

James started fanning himself with the menu and complained softly of the heat. Remus and Sirius were playing rock, paper, scissors, while listening to James, and Peter was staring out the window. Once the kind woman returned with their waters they placed their orders and with another smile she walked gracefully into the kitchen.

"I don't remember her name and she just told us," Peter said after she left.

"Wasn't it something like—Sadie? Or Mercedes?" Sirius asked folding his napkin and staring out the window.

"Mercedes I think," James said and was examining the pepper and salt shakers.

"Sirius, stop watching!" Remus hissed and kicked Sirius under the table. With a yelp, Sirius turned to glare at the young werewolf.

"What? It's funny," Sirius whined and grimaced when he rubbed his sore shin, "damn Remus, that hurt!"

"Good," Remus snorted.

Now all four heads turned to stare out the window after a particularly loud scream. They watched as a young child was literally being dragged away by his agitated parents.

"Merlin!" Sirius whispered and grinned, "this is hilarious!"

Remus glowered at the Black heir, "and what's so funny about watching two parents struggle with their kid?"

"I dunno," Sirius said still grinning, "how is it not?"

They were interrupted by their arriving food and thanked the waitress with a echoed "thank you's". They dug right in, savoring the flavor of the delicious cheese and bread.

"I reckon this is the best I've ever tasted," Sirius mumbled through a mouthful of cheese.

Remus's three friends did not have the slightest sign of table manners. Sirius and James were loudly slurping water from an empty glass with their straws and Peter was toying with the ice, trying to scoop some with his fork and fingers.

"Shut up, you prats!" Remus scolded as James and Sirius continued to sip nothing. Looking in mock hurt, the two mischievous boys smirked. Once they finished their meals, thanked the waitress, waved goodbye to the other workers and headed out. They realized that the restaurant was crowded with those craning to get a glimpse of the boy who was attacked.

"OI!" James said angrily as the recognizable workers for the Daily Prophet shoved notepads and wizarding cameras in his face. They were not trying to be subtle about the camera nor the fact that they were talking at the top of their lungs.

"Remus Lupin—now twelve years old but still not the slightest clue what happened on the night eight years ago. And the public can all remember the day John Lupin died—what a tragic murder. John was a respected Auror but that arrogant streak never left him. On the other hand, Syrena Lupin had left to join her deceased husband in the fight against three Death Eaters. Dueling for her life but she ended up losing the fight-it would've been wiser to run but the Lupins being the Lupins-death before dishonor—"

The reporter was slammed onto the ground. No one knowing it was Remus who sent a powerful blow to his face, he and his friends made a hasty retreat.

"What the hell was that?" James panted as they all, flat out, sprinted to their bicycles.

Once they found themselves in the quiet solitude of the forest, Remus was still fuming about the reporter's comment about his parents. His hand was throbbing and his heart was racing but nonetheless feeling slightly better.

"Honestly," Sirius said in an exasperated tone and looked kindly at Remus, "people just don't know when to stop interrogated strangers. It's more than annoying if you ask me."

"And when to shut it," Peter added helpfully.

"Precisely," James concluded.

"'Death before dishonor,'" Sirius spat angrily.

"As if _he_ would know what dishonor is," James snorted and looked scornfully behind his shoulder where the crowd of people swarmed around the man who dared to speak first.

Remus felt a rush of gratitude as his friends attempted to cheer him up and by the time they emerged from the shadows of the forest, Remus was back, laughing and joking with his friends about the Ministry and the Daily Prophet writers.

"See you tomorrow," Remus said as he waved good night to everyone, closing his door he sighed and strolled over to stroke Ohanzee's darkened gray feathers. His owl gave him a hoot and snuggled his head under his wing.

Remus climbed into his bed and heaved a great sigh (of contentment? Remus couldn't tell) and found himself drifting into the happy memories of him with his beloved parents, reunited with them for the smallest amount time.


	6. Chapter VI: Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley As the week progressed, the day the four'd be taking a trip to Diagon Alley was nearer. And on a hot yet blissful Tuesday, the day had finally made itself present.

"I need to go home to get some money," Peter said shyly, "I already withdrew some of my money from Gringotts already."

"That's perfectly okay," Mrs. Potter said cheerfully and handed him a pot of Floo Powder.

"Can we come?" James whispered to Peter who shrugged and nodded (but the unmistakable expression of instant regret flashed across his troubled face).

"Peter Pettigrew's house," Peter announced and threw down the gray powder. And the next moment he was spinning uncontrollably and toppled out of his own fireplace. He grimaced and dusted off his clothes and looked around his two roomed house.

The kitchen was separated by a single blank wall and the two beds were across the room from each other. The larger bed of the two rested nearly on the left with a petite red couch with a sizzling fireplace and a stack of books and other sources of entertainment on top of a pert wooden table beside the couch. To the right sat a smaller bed (Peter's bed). Once the fireplace roared with life, James stepped out, followed by Remus then Sirius.

"I regret bringing you here," Peter snarled and quickly disappeared into the kitchen. He came out with a small bag of coins and nodded brusquely at the fireplace.

"What's with him?" James whispered to Remus who merely shrugged.

"Let's leave as soon as possible," Peter said impatiently, his eyes were darting around as if he was expecting some sort of attack, "like now."

"You got a nice place," Sirius said earnestly looking around.

"Don't lie," Peter snapped uncharacteristically and his friends could see him turning a brilliant shade of red, "it's horrible—I know!"

"Wait—what? Blimey—I don't think I said that at all," Sirius said confused, "I don't think it's bad at all!"

"Shut it, Sirius. Having to share this pathetic house with your agitating parents—"

"—you know I'd give anything to have my parents back. And you do not need to he defensive about money either. So we would all appreciate it if you would please stop jumping down our throats whenever we try and compliment you," Remus said firmly, folding his arms strictly across his chest and fixing him with a glare.

"Right, here we're saying how nice and neat everything is and you're pretty much pouncing at us!" James said but in spite of his hot tone, he grinned a little at Peter.

Peter sagged. "Sorry."

"Forget it," Remus said flatly and watched as Peter, James, and Sirius, all vanished into the emerald flames saying "James's Potter's house" and whisked away.

Remus grabbed the small amount of powder that was left and looked at the pitiful pile in his hand. Though he had more common sense than to leave with little powder to get him there, he still took it, throwing it down and allowing the flames to engulf him. The spinning felt different—more jerky and painful as he continued to go through the gates back to James's house.

Something in the back of Remus's mind stirred and his vision was darkened (though he could not really make note of this for traveling by Floo always left the user a little blind during the process), and he could feel sharp jabs in the back of his neck, making him instinctively clap his hand over the pain but found that he could not move his arms. And without warning, it was as if someone was trying to pierce him in the back of the neck with something burning.

Remus could barely see James's Great Room as he fell out, not even attempting to break his fall. His hands were preoccupied trying to find the source of the pain. His eyes were rolling as his hands groped to the back of his neck.

"What the bloody hell—"

James's voice died in his throat when he saw what was hurting his friend. There was a gaping wound in his flesh, making the blood run down his hands and arms, dropping on to the floor.

"Mum! Remus is hurt!" James bellowed.

There was no response but in a few seconds, Mrs. Potter came running in, looking around in alarm. She spotted Remus on her floor and stopped beside Remus who was convulsing on the floor, scrabbling on their blood stained rug.

"What happened?" James asked, his urgency increased severely as he spoke.

"I don't know."

She gently removed his hand and the sight almost made James pass out. Remus's neck had been cleaned off. What used to be his flesh, was now just red but no bone showed through (which was a good sign). It was as if something had taken a bite out of Remus's neck. Peter looked down embarrassed as Mrs. Potter had grabbed some peculiar looking vile and spread it out on his neck.

"This is dittany," Mrs. Potter said briskly once she was able to succeed in giving Remus the dosage, "you four don't know how to apparate—which makes me wonder. How did this happen?"

"I dunno," James said, flinching at the sight of Remus's neck and turning away, "could be the result of poor transportation or something—Dad told me if you can't transport yourself fully—"

"I think that's it—boys this is called Splinching. This happens when you apparate poorly and it can be very painful and sometimes or often fatal," Mrs. Potter warned. She cleaned her hands with a flick of her wand and the looked at the other three boys.

"When will he wake?" Peter asked fretfully as he knelt down beside his friend. And as if on cue, Remus stirred and opened his eyes.

"Thanks," the young werewolf rasped.

He struggled to get on his hands and knees but when he did, he stopped for a short breath, then proceeded to his feet. He gingerly ran his fingers along his healed neck and smiles gratefully at Mrs. Potter whose hands were stained with red. To his surprise, Mrs. Potter walked up him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Don't thank me," Mrs. Potter said kindly as she took a step back, "I know I'll never make up for your mother but I want you to know that you can look at me as your mother figure—all of you can."

Remus, Sirius, and Peter all grinned at each other. Mrs. Potter had grabbed pot of powder and watched carefully with a bottle of dittany in her hand just in case. As each boy spun off into Diagonal Alley, Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter had the list of supplies they would need for the year.

"All right, James and Peter, you need new books—Remus, your cousin told me that you already have your supplies from—er—"

"—dead family members," Remus said gloomily, then tried to make his voice sound light again, "yeah, I've gotten everything placed in my trunk, though there are a few things I still need."

"Of course," Mrs. Potter in understanding, "James, do you think you can handle getting your own things?"

"Yes mum!" James said defiantly and exasperatedly though therenwas an amused glint in his expression.

Mrs. Potter shoved the gold in his hands and was guided away by Mr. Potter who seemed to want Mrs. Potter to leave the boys on their own while shopping.

"Be careful, James!"

James gave her the thumbs up and rolled his eyes playfully at his mother yet in an affectionate way.

"I love your mum!" Sirius exclaimed as they entered the first shop. There was no need to tell each other where they were going foe they knew the first store they would all go to was Flourish and Blotts to purchase their new books.

Remus and Sirius stayed in the back while James and Peter purchased their books from their first store—like Remus, Sirius had inherited a few of the textbooks for his second year from previous family members whonhad given them to his family—including Phineas Nigellus Black, the first Slytherin Headmaster at Hogwarts.

"Where to?" Remus asked as the latter steppes back out to the cobblestone roads. He and Sirius simultaneously shaded their eyes with their hands.

"I want to look at the Quidditch stuff," James said with a shrug, "what about you three?"

"We'll go," Peter said rather indifferently and headed out, behind James who took the lead and went for Quality Quidditch Supplies. And along the way, they could see other Hogwarts students with their families getting their supplies.

The four were casually walking down the street. Sirius had his wand behind his ear and hands shoved in his pockets. Peter had one hand gripping his book bag and the other on his wand. James had his wand gripped in one hand and his free hand occasionally messing up his hair. Remus held his wand in one hand and a book in the other.

James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair as he spotted one particular redhead walking down the street with her parents. Nonchalantly striding up to Lily, James gave her a half smile (something his friends never saw). Remus nearly dropped his book and Sirius had to clamp his mouth shut to stifle his laughter. However, Lily wasn't falling for James's smile.

"Are these boys your friends, Lily?" her father asked, looking at the latter with unusually kind eyes.

"No," Lily muttered darkly and turned her head away, looking coldly over her shoulder at the four boys (one lookong rather uneasy).

"Hurtful Evans," James said, frowning slightly at her comment although he was clearly enjoying this moment he was spending with the girl he fancied very much.

"Well, I'm not!" Lily huffed, flinging back her flaming red hair.

"James," Remus said abruptly, leaning towarss his friend.

"What?" James asked vaguely, not really comprehending a word that was coming outnof his mouth, or his friend's.

"Stop embarrassing Lily in front of her parents. Let's go," Remus said, trying to nudge James out in another direction.

"What's the rush?" James asked, his free hand jumped unconsciously to his hair again.

"Peter just told me he needed something from—er—that one place," Remus said firmly, this time giving his friend a sharp nudge from the back which seemed to be enough to wake him out of his thoughts.

James looked torn between his himself and tormenting Lily but he eventually gave in and slunk back to his friends. Remus patted James's shoulder. The party of four turned to depart, Remus bringing up the rear with Peter as James hurried towards Sirius.

But he felt a softer hand on his arm. He turned around and tugged on his jacket's sleeves in a nervous manner.

"Thanks Remus," Lily said with her usual charming smile.

"No problem," Remus said nonchalantly, "it's my way of asking you to be friends with me."

"This is my answer," Lily said and before Remus could question her, she hugged him. Remus was so thankful James wasn't watching but quickly hugged her back and with a swift wave, they separated.

"What kept you?" Sirius asked as Remus caught up with them, slightly breathless.

"Dropped my book and went back to look for it," Remus lied (a little too easily).

"The world'll end if Remus ever went anywhere without a book!" Sirius said dramatically, shooting his friend a smirk who simply raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," the young werewolf said with an air of tried arrogance.

"I saw you hug Evans,"James said finally after a long and uncomfortable drawn out pause. Remus shifted uncomfortably.

"It meant nothing," Remus answered quickly, "it was a platonic hug_we're not secret lovers, James. I promise you that anf I promise that I do not fancy or think or look or act like she's more than just a friend."

"I know," James said and shifted his position, he looked up and tried to brighten his the shadow of his expression, "now you can convince Evans to love me."

"Hold up!" Sirius called in a louder voice. "Mr. I-Hate-Valentine's-Day just hugged a girl? Call the Daily Prophnet!"

"It was nothing," Remus sighed and looked mildly amused, "you act as kf I never speak to a girl or something—like I have not noticed them at all last year. Anyway, let's go look at the Quidditch supplies, shall we?"

The boys walked into the shop. And to no one's surprise, Sirius and James marveled at everything to polishing liquid for the handle of your broom to the splinter remover.

"I could live in this store," James said, dreamily looking around as he tried to take everything in at once.

"That can be arranged," Remus scoffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"This place has everything! I'm getting the polishing stuff," James announced and veered off.

"And I'm getting the splinter remover," Sirius said, "you and I will share the stuff."

James beamed and he and Sirius went to collect their things they were planning to get, inviting the others to join them but they decided to hang back instead. This left Remus and Peter. The boy winced visibily while Remus unconsciously rubbed his sore neck.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled.

"For what?" Remus asked dropping his hand to his side.

"For splinching you," Peter replied miserably.

"You didn't do that! I did."

Peter looked at the floor with unease and discomfort. "I have a terrible house with terrible quality stuff."

Remus sighed gently and said with great patience. "Listen, it was really annoying when you kept snapping at us. We were complimenting your house."

"I know," Peter said and added a little indignantly, "I just failed to ignore the fact that you have such nicer stuff."

"You know," Remus said thoughtfully after a brief pause, "the only reason I have nice stuff is because I'm now living with my cousin who happens to be more successfully wealthy. I mean, my parents weren't that well off."

Peter was temporarily cut off when the boys returned with their purchases.

"Still," Peter said, trekking after James and Sirius.

The four boys (one being a bit less perky) had seated themselves in front of Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlor basking in the warmth and enjoying their sense of new freedom.

"Disefgoo," Sirius said with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Come again, Sirius," Remus said not taking his eyes off his book.

"This is good," Sirius repeated in a much clearer voice.

"Oh," Remus said absentmindedly, "I suppose this is good." He took a bite but his eyes were still glued to he pages of his book, of course Remus was engrossed in a book.

"You know you could put that book down," James said wearing an amused expression.

"Ah, but it's getting to the good part," Remus said and turned the page.

James snatched the book out from the startled friend with Seeker's speed and reflex and smirked as Sirius packed it away with the rest of his books.

"Oi! Give that back!" Remus demanded, trying to sound demanding enough.

"Should we give it back?" Sirius asked James, turning to look at his friend.

James pretended to ponder this then with a smirk, shook his head.

"I guess that settles that then, Remy. You're not getting your book back."

Remus scowled deeply at his friends. "That's so funny I forgot to laugh."

The boys had finished their ice cream and necessary shopping; now they roamed Diagon Alley looking for James's parents but instead they ran into Caden and Dorian, Remus's cousin. Remus stopped in his tracks.

"Oi, really!" Remus said angrily.

Caden and Dorian took a step back from each other and though they were not snogging, they seemed to be in a secretive conversation and did not want to be overheard. Caden smiled down at the disgusted second year.

"I must say that's one way to greet each other," Dorian said teasingly.

"This is your cousin?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Yeah, this is Caden and he's Dorian."

Sirius nodded politely. "Nice to meet you . . ."

"Hail is my last name and Adol is his last name," Caden finished helpfully.

"Remus, your cousin is so nice!" James said nudging Remus hard.

"I never said she wasn't," Remus said with a shrug, "I think that's Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

The three boys craned their necks to see James's parents walking merrily toward them, a bag swinging from their hands.

"Mum and Dad, this is Ms. Hail and Mr. Adol," James introduced, gesturing to the two standing behind Remus.

"Oh! How lovely it is to meet you!" Mrs. Potter said at once beaming at each one.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. and Mr. Potter. You're so famous amongst us wizards and witches, very respected people," Caden said shaking her hand.

"And I know your cousin, of course. He's such a hard worker! If only James could be like that," Mr. Potter said throwing his son a teasing look.

Caden bent down and hugged Remus from behind. "He can be a handful too."

Remus patted her arm. "I'll pretend that I didn't hear that."

Caden left hastily, which left Remus feeling slightly empty and confused but he knew his cousin was busy with her job at the Ministry.

Remus waved goodbye to his cousin and left with the Potters. Once they were home, they didn't even bother with dinner (still full from their ice cream) they all climbed into their beds and fell asleep, determined to get an hour of sleep before Mrs. Potter would make them get up again.


	7. Chapter VII: Hogwarts Express

Remus felt like he'd only lay down for an hour or two before he was being shaken awake. He sat up groggily and looked just in time at Mrs. Potter hurrying out of the room. Remus wanted to protest and fall back asleep but something jolted him awake.

He dared to look at the clock and scrambled out of bed. He made a mental note to kill James and Sirius for forcing him and Peter to stay up so late. By the time Remus was done with getting ready and packing, Mrs. Potter was pounding on James's door.

"JAMES! GET UP NOW!"

"I got this, Mrs. Potter," Remus said and opened James's door.

It took some tackling, water, and books to get James out of bed but when Remus finally managed to, James was fully awake and running around frantically to find everything before he left. James was now shoving everything in his trunk is a messy manner, snatched his wand from his bedside desk and slammed his trunk shut. Peter and Sirius were waiting for James and Remus downstairs leaning against their trunks with a calm looking Mr. Potter who occasionally glanced at his wrist watch.

"Ready?" Mrs. Potter asked as she bustled into their living room.

"Ready," Mr. Potter said and offered his arm to the four boys who clutched their trunks and with a loud crack, they side apparated with Mr. Potter.

Remus never much liked the feeling of apparation but his feet slammed onto solid ground. He felt a strong hand steady him and turned to thank an amused Mr. Potter.

"Apparation takes a lot of getting use to."

Remus nodded in agreement and watched Mrs. Potter appear right next to James's father with the rest of their belongings.

"All right," Mr. Potter said and gave James a quick hug (along with Sirius, Remus, and Peter who looked quite surprised at this kind gesture).

"I'll be right back," Sirius said to the group but not really looking at them.

Remus narrowed his eyes and saw the familiar proud faces of Orion and Walburga Black with a young boy he didn't recognize. Sirius clearly didn't like the looks of his parents and whomever the young boy was for he stormed up to them with an mingled expression of fury and annoyance.

He watched as Sirius walked up to his parents who both raised their chins in a disapproving manner and glowered down at their eldest son with great dislike but Remus knew the feeling was mutual. Sirius saw the younger boy make a rude gesture and returned the gesture with the same enthusiasm.

"No one asked you, Regulus!"

The three could hear Sirius bellow from back where they were standing. His parents shoved Sirius back from their youngest son and started screaming at Sirius who glowered at them with a set expression.

"_How dare—_" Mrs. Black started.

"_He did the same to me_!" Sirius shouted, now raising his voice, not caring who craned their necks to see the Black family at one another again.

"_You defy the our noble family with disgust and filth_," Mr. Black bellowed.

With a roar of rage Sirius rounded on his younger brother and raised his fist. Like lighting, Remus and James seized Sirius's arms and held him back and he struggled vainly to attack Regulus who was taunting him now.

"These Mudbloods and Blood-traitors and Half-breeds."

Remus froze when he heard "half-breeds" though the young Black couldn't have possibly figured out he was a werewolf but then remembered how his family only liked pure-blood wizards and witches.

"Never will he succeed in killing all those of 'unworthy blood'!" Sirius snarled and a flash of triumph flared in his gray eyes as his parents both curled their lips back.

"You dare speak of the worthiness and the one who tries to make this world better?" Mrs. Black said dangerously quiet.

Mr. Black was shaking with apparent rage and swung randomly. Remus, whose hands were occupied with holding back a furious Sirius, received a face full of rings.

Remus was convinced he saw stars as he lay sprawled out on the floor of Kings Cross Station with many peculiar looks from the by passers who didn't dare question him after they caught the outraged expression of Mr. Black.

Sirius howled with rage and punched Regulus square in the nose, who was very visibly laughing at Remus.

The satisfying crack of his nose echoed throughout the station followed by a howl of pain. Remus was being lifted to his feet by gentle hands and turned to see Caden, Dorian, Mr. and Mrs. Potter all standing behind with Peter glaring at the Black family.

"Are you all right?" Caden whispered to Remus as she examined his throbbing eye.

"I'm fine," Remus answered roughly, trying to inch away.

"May I be reassured that this incident will not happen again?" Mrs. Potter asked as she tried her best to look politely at Mrs. a grim smile she nodded brusquely.

"It was merely an accident," Mr. Black said gruffly.

_Why do you have so many rings_, Remus was groaned inwardly as Caden flicked her wand and healed his blackened eye.

"I think it's time you ought to board the train," Mr. Potter said with a tight smile and herded them away from the scene.

"Caden?" Remus asked softly, seizing every moment he had alone with his cousin.

"Hm?" she said somewhat vaguely but her eyes were on him.

"Write to me, will you?"

Caden smiled. "Every week."

"Good," Remus sighed and looked away, "then I'll see you at Christmas?"

"You will," Caden said with a reassuring smile and hugged him goodbye.

After saying their goodbyes to their parents, they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Elation could have exploded in Remus as he knew he was going back to Hogwarts. After choosing an empty compartment, the boys set their trunks down and they sat in silence for the longest time.

"You don't believe that rubbish my parents were saying, do you?" Sirius asked his friends in a cautious tone.

"Oh. No, of course not," the three chorused, shaking their heads.

"Good," Sirius muttered, "and I'm really _dishonored_ with the way my father hit you." The others could tell he sneered as he said "dishonor" but no one pointed it out until—

"Dishonored?" Peter echoed, slightly confused.

"It is a term commonly used by pure-blood families," James explained, though his expression showed disgust, "my mum used to get all bent out of shape whenever someone would call another unworthy or dishonorable."

"I'm appalled and embarrassed that they're my family and to make matters worse, Regulus, my younger brother, is going to Hogwarts this year too. He's the son my family wanted me to be. And let's not forget my deranged cousin Bellatrix and self-absorbed cousin, Narcissa. _And she is dating Lucius Malfoy._"

"It's not your fault mate," Remus said sympathetically and tried to find the right words to offer as comfort, "we all have dark pasts."

"Really?"

"What's yours then, Remus?" James asked looking questionably at him as he scrutinized the young werewolf.

"Forget I said that but we kind of do," Remus said quickly, glad that his face did not turn red at that precise time.

"It was a good idea to bring James's parents, Peter," Sirius praised, blinking fondly at the quiet second year.

"I wasn't going to stand there and watch my friends get hurt," Peter said simply with a casual shrug.

Remus forgot all his problems as the four eased their way back into the Hogwarts spirit, talking about the professors, the classes, and the pranks they were going to do this year.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

The woman who pushed he trolley full of confections were soon swarmed with James, Sirius, and Peter who were shoving their money in her face and grabbing their favorite candy. When the three came back with their arms full of candy, Remus went up in a more polite way, paid, and was handed chocolate.

"It's always chocolate," James said through a mouthful of flavored beans.

"What's wrong with chocolate? It actually helps after fighting off dementors," Remus said with a shrug, taking a bite.

"What are dementors?" Peter asked.

"Prison guards at Azkaban," Remus said suddenly frowning, "they're horrible. I remember my parents fought off one that came to the Ministry when I was with my dad. It was there, I think, in hopes of catching a stray law breaker. I was completely convinced the world has been drained of all the happiness, like no one would be cheerful again."

"I remember my mum talking about them once," James said thoughtfully, "I remember that. Is that your patronus then? The reason you can do it?"

"No," Remus said shaking his head, "well yes and no. I used to be able to produce a patronus but I think ever since my mum's death, I wasn't able to conjure one properly. I haven't been able to make one since I made the wolf come and get you, but even then it wasn't very strong."

"That's still crazy! I hear that adult wizards and witches have trouble making them!" Sirius said.

Remus once again shook his head. "I had loads of help from others."

"You're too modest," Peter mumbled.

"I'm honest," Remus corrected in a matter-of-fact tone, "besides, that's the only advanced spell I know how to do."

"Wait," James interjected and frowned, "who was helping you?"

"Professor McGonagall offered to help after I asked her," Remus explained, rummaging through his book bag.

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm an expert at fighting off dementors or an expert at dueling or whatever because I'm not," Remus added, clarifying himself.

The train ride had been quiet (much to Remus's surprise) but as soon as Lily and Snape walked past their compartment, James leaped to his feet and glared at the two. Remus put a hand on his shoulder to calm James.

"Sit down. I am telling you now—you will not start trouble before we even get there."

James scowled at Remus then Snape and Lily then back at Remus who sighed and sat down. Grumbling, James seated himself beside Sirius who seemed to be reading James's mind and have him the smallest of nods.

Sirius had scooted over to Remus who seemed to have buried himself in a book and made sure he was blocking Remus's when James had slid out of their compartment.

Remus, however, was not fooled and as soon as James got away, Remus sprang to his feet (knocking the Black heir over) and racing after James with Sirius and Peter following behind. Once Remus had caught up with James, he was already calling after them.

"Oi Snivellus! Ever heard of a shower? Wash your hair you greasy git!"

Remus slapped his hand over James's mouth and did his best to drag his friend away, but James had become stronger and shrugged off Remus in moments.

"Hey Evans! Why hang around such a little oddball? No one likes you Snivellus!"

But this time it was not James who had said that but Sirius who was jeering at James's side. Remus sighed and gave up knowing he had no control over his friends.

"Wash your hair slimeball!" Peter called after Snape, who stood aside and let Lily through first. The fiery redhead shot a glare over her shoulder as Sirius and James continued to taunt and sneer.

"I say we go tell him face-to-face, what about you?" James asked, looking thoughtful and shooting his friend a mischievous look.

"I think you're absolutely right," Sirius said with a devilish grin, "coming Remus? Peter?"

"I want to see Snivelly too," Peter said with a grin and looked expectantly at Remus who shrugged.

The four (one being reluctant) had strode up to their compartment and swung the door open. James and Sirius were the first to enter, followed by Peter and lastly came Remus, who did not step foot into their compartment.

"All right, Evans" James asked, sitting down (a little ways off from them).

"Leave me alone, arrogant toerag," Lily snarled, "I've gotten better at hexing those who deserve it." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at James who merely looked at it, with a calm disposition.

"What are you going to do?" he asked cheekily, pushing her wand away with his own. "Hex someone when last year all you did was yell at me for doing that?"

"Hex you if you don't get out," Lily said nastily, raising her wand an inch, "I only hex those who deserve it." She raised her wand higher which spit out white sparks as if the wand was eager to do justice.

"Forget it," James scoffed and gestured to Remus, "my friend, Remus, knows way more than you."

"Then he may have forgotten to mention that I train with Professor McGonagall as well," Lily said, casting Remus a look that he nearly missed, "so I think I can handle the challenge."

"Am I missing something or is this all just turning into one confusing conversation?" James demanded, looking from Remus to Lily to Remus for he noticed the look Lily gave him.

"We're friends," Remus sighed bracing him for James's outburst.

"_You're what_?" James exploded, making Remus's prediction correct.

"Friends, James!" Remus said in a louder and clearer voice. "F-r-i-e-n-d-s!"

"So you'll be friends with Remus but not me?" James snorted, rounding on Lily who squared her shoulders indignantly. "And you'll be friends with Snivellus before you'd be friends with me?"

"Yes," Lily said with her hands on her hips, "because first of all, Remus is respectable and kind and caring. Secondly he isn't a bullying toerag like you, Potter. Thirdly, he doesn't go hexing people for the fun of it or picking on people for the fun of it!"

"I think the second and third tie together," James commented, taking a break from his angry demeanor; but this made Lily seethe with rage.

"GET OUT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, making the boys look at her in surprise. Remus was surprised that Lily could get her voice to that level and he would ont have been surprised if others heard it. James snorted and narrowed his eyes at Snape who was snickering from behind Lily.

"What's so funny, grease-git?" James snarled, baring his teeth at the Slytherin second year.

Snape shrugged and continued to ignore the outraged boy, but his smirk was very visible for he did not try to disguise it. James's hazel eyes flared with anger as he stood up and drew himself to his fullest height. But before he could say anything, there was a gentle hand on his arm.

"All right James," Remus said pushing James along, "let's go."

James allowed himself to be guided out but was gripping his wand so tightly Remus was surprised it didn't snap in half.

"YOU FILTHY BAST—" Snape's voice was cut off by a sharp exclaim, "—LOW-LIFE SCUM!"

Sirius, however, was not done for when he noticed that Remus was preoccupied, he hurtled himself at Snape who was unprepared for the ambush and rolled on the compartment ground, trying to throw off Sirius.

Remus heard the loud thud and slid the compartment door to see Lily Evans up on the seats while Sirius was throttling Snape and Rosier, and Mulciber trying to pry Sirius off.

"No, Sirius!" Remus shouted and ran back to retrieve his furious friend.

But Sirius didn't seem like he wanted to let Snape get away unscathed for he fought harder than Remus had ever seen him. Lily was shouting at the boys and watching horrified at the fight that was unfolding.

James seemed to have noticed the feud for he jumped to Sirius's aid and yanked Snape away with all his might making the Slytherin tumble and hit his head.

Peter joined the fray and tackled Rosier to the floor, repeatedly punching him in the face while Rosier continued to shoot random spells everywhere. Sirius was now wrestling with Avery who was pinning Sirius down and raining blow after blow onto Sirius's unprotected face.

Remus felt his legs buckle as extra weight had forced him to the floor in which his knees collided painfully with the hard floor. He had only a moment to register that his attacker was Mulciber before he was shot in the face with a particularly forceful spell. Remus felt a fresh wave of fury surge through him as the stupid git was attacking him.

But suddenly he felt the weight being lifted off him as James had chucked Mulciber away and body slammed into Avery who staggered away, dazed. Peter had joined James and offered a helping hand and pulled their two bruised and battered friends to their feet. Unfortunately, James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus seemed to have gotten the worse of the blows for their faces sported bruises and cuts.

And apparently to the Slytherins, the fight wasn't quite finished. Each had a new opponent; but in a matter of minutes the Gryffindors had already claimed victory. James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius had their wands pointed at their new opponents who were cowering at their feet but with an expression of purest loath.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes; with a single throw he tossed back Rosier's wand and noticing his questioning glare.

"I do not duel unarmed opponents. Leave that to the Slytherins to fight unjust battles. And if four against one is your idea of a fair fight then you lot are pathetic."

The Marauders made their way back to their own compartment feeling considerably happier though they ached from the blows they received. But aching limbs did not stop them from having fun the rest of the train ride. Time passed as the party of four found various things to talk about

But not soon enough, they each took turns changing into their Hogwarts robes for they knew Hogwarts was coming up. Now they were staring excitedly out the compartment window.

"Oi! Look!" Peter said pointing to the largest castle any of the four had seen. It was standing proud, its outline was faint but the lighting from the windows emphasized its size.

"We're home," Sirius said with a genuine smile (so very different from the smirk Sirius often wore) and Remus knew he was home.


	8. Chapter VIII: Hogwarts

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ALL RIGHTS REMAIN WITH J.K ROWLING.**

Hogwarts, the one place they were all so excited to get too. As the train came to a slow and screeching halt, they waited for a while before getting off themselves. Their book bags swung on their shoulders as they hurried off the train. It was their first time taking the carriages but they needn't to ask where it was for they followed the crowd of bustling students.

Above the roar of the crowd, they could hear Hagrid's voice boom. "Firs' Years! Firs' Years by me!"

Despite Hagrid's large appearance (that seemed slightly intimidating at first), The Marauders knew that Hagrid was nothing but a kind and thoughtful person who had the idea that monsters made better pets (in which they learned this during their first visit to his Hut).

The carriages were pulled by invisible magic that never failed to falter—but something caught Remus's eye that made him stop in mid-tracks.

"Thestrals—I know I've seen them before," Remus whispered to himself, but Peter, who was standing by him, overheard Remus as well.

"Thestrals," Peter echoed, "can only be seen by those—"

"—who have seen death," Remus finished, cutting Peter's last words off and looking directly at the thestrals. James and Sirius followed Remus's gaze but found themselves staring at nothing.

"We caught a glimpse of them last year," Remus continued, still looking at the thestral that stood a few feet away from them, "but I pretended like I didn't know what they were."

Remus covered up the uneasy silence by heading onto one of the carriages; the lantern's glow illuminated the weary face of Remus but his eyes were bright for he he was going to Hogwarts.

"Ar first, you sounded a bit unhinged," James commented once they were well on their way to Hogwarts. The carriages ran smoothly over the pebbly stone road.

"Probably," Remus chuckled and looked at his watch.

"It is never too late for a welcome prank," James said, throwing a wild look at his friends who either returned it wholeheartedly or halfheartedly.

"Fire away," Remus said, resting on his book bag and stretching out his legs, ignoring the defiant Sirius who now had shoes in his lap.

"Any ideas?" James asked, looking amused as Sirius shoved Remus's feet away.

"Er . . . no I don't think so," Peter said thoughtfully and then turned his blue eyes on James, knowing his friend had something on his mind.

"Lucky for you I do," James said (predicting Peter's guess). The boys leaned in swiftly and listened avidly as he eviewed the plan with his eager friends.

"You're going to have to use these," James whispered fiercely and shoved a mirror in Sirius's hands.

"Oi, what's this for?"

"Hang on. Sirius Black," James said to the mirror and immediately.

Remus knew what the mirrors were and what they did. In fact, he was one of the two to get it. But he watched it work anyway and could not help but feel slightly awed at the magic it held. Remus leaned over to look at James's while Peter turned to look at Sirius's. The mirror showed Sirius astonished face.

With a yelp, the Black heir nearly dropped the mirror for he was no longer staring at a reflection of himself but at James and Remus, who were sitting right across from him.

"Two-way mirrors, mate. Thanks to Remus, us two went out and bought this as a gift," James explained, "we'll tell you the story when we're in the dormitory."

The rest of the way was careful planning and replaying their roles and jobs. And although they have not set any pranks in a few months, they still had the pranking skills they were known for.

* * *

"Sirius Black," James said, staring at the mirror then looking over his shoulder.

He and Peter sat in the Great Hall waiting patiently for Sirius. The noise kf the students was masking their conversation and made them look less suspicious but they were still wary.

"They are all there. Hurry up," Sirius whispered fiercely after the shortest of pauses and disappeared and the mirror reflected James's hazel eyes once again.

James shoved the mirror back in his pocket, pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. He looked left then looked right and wrapped it around Peter and himself and disappeared. They were careful not to run into anyone as they scurried out of the Great Hall with immense difficulty.

"Ouch Peter, that was my foot!"

"If you hadn't trodden on MY foot maybe I would have felt worse about it but I don't," Peter hissed without any sympathy.

"Bugger off," James muttered.

He and Peter met up with Sirius who gave Remus the thumbs-up and watched Remus disappear like the stealth master he was. A minute later, four balls of brilliant blue gas floated themselves to the crowd of first years.

"FOLLOW."

James recognized Remus's voice but barely and realized that Sirius's voice changing spell didn't work completely. A few first years actually stepped forward but hands pulled them back.

"What if it's a trick?" one hissed, looking around as if he was expecting someone to jump out at them.

"What if it's a trap? Or a test designed to—"

"To what?" another snorted impatiently.

"We are at a magical school," one piped up bravely and stood forward, "I bet this is normal., let's just go." He started walking towards the ball of blue gas and motioned for them to follow.

"FOLLOW."

And one by one, the first years had begun to follow the blue spheres of gas in curiosity like some kind of follow-the-leader game.

"And you know where to lead them, eh?" Sirius asked James as he threw the cloak over himself.

"Yeah," James snorted with an air of arrogance and slipped past the first years which was rather challenging. He met up with Remus who was walking backward and casting the charm that conjured up the blue spheres.

"Speak loudly," Remus reminded him and nodded encouragingly as James shot him a doubtful sideways look.

James raised his eyebrows in a questioning way and jerked in a nervous manner when Remus pointed his wand tip to his friend's throat and mouthed the word "talk" and motioned towards his wand, indicating that his voice would be amplified by a significant amount. And James obeyed with a short nod.

"STOP."

And the first years stopped, looking around anxiously.

"STAY."

The first years looked confused and some even frightened but they stayed put. However there were always the few frist years who acted ignorantly brave.

"What are you going to do if we don't?" one called from the crowd, and Remus could pinpoint edactly who said it.

"STAY,x James voice boomed over the students.

"And if we don't?" another one called.

"REGRET."

"You don't scare us!" a few others shouted.

"REGRET."

"Show yourself!" some demanded and actually started walking around as if they expected the person to be right there.

Many of the first years had defiant looks.

James was about to curse but a sharp nudge stopped him. Glarong at the young werewolf, the two slowly and quietly backed away, leaving the stray first years to scramble around. Now he and Remus had flat out sprinted back to the Great Hall as the professors sat themselves down at the long table.

"What's with you and the one-worded answers?" Sirius asked as he met up with James and Remus.

"I dunno, " James said shrugging, "for dramatic effect? Cheeky first years are really getting on my nerves."

"Let's not forget the fact that just last year you were a cheeky first year," Remus remarked.

"What are you implying at?" James demanded.

"Merely the fact that you were a cheeky first year last year."

"May I remind you that you were that first year who would be antisocial and were more interested in books than friends," James said with a triumphant smirk.

"I was not antisocial!" Remus retorted looking indignant then looking at the sky a nervous manner.

"You all right?" Peter asked noticing Remus's queer glance.

"Fine," Remus shrugged off the question and trying to look nonchalant.

He listened to Professor Dumbledore announce his speech doing the best he could to ignore his groaning friends.

"I wish they'd hurry up, I'm hungry," Sirius hissed to James who nodded in a silent agreement.

"Listen," Remus whispered fiercely, "did you hear?"

"Hear what, Remy?" James asked.

"The centaurs in the Forbidden Forest are closing in, they're stretching their border lines further into Hogwarts territory," Remus explained.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno, maybe because something's taking over their part of the forest. No one's been able to ask because they keep shooting arrows apparently not wanting any human visitors," Remus said frowning, "I don't blame them. Sometimes we can be thick; wizards can be too arrogant."

"Like the Slytherins," Sirius muttered glaring darkly in Regulus's direction as he sat at the Slytherin table.

James heaved a sigh and narrowed his eyes. "Maybe it's because something's been happening for a while now and the centaurs are getting tired of it. Or maybe because they feel threatened by something in the forest."

"But what'd be threatening the centaurs? They are probably the dominant creatures in there, are they not?" Peter inquired.

"There are werewolves in there," James said slowly, "I heard that from a bunch of gossipping groups of people. I don't know if I really believe them or anything."

"Werewolves?" Remus echoed trying to look baffled, "what would a werewolf be doing so close to Hogwarts grounds?"

"I dunno," James said nudging Remus, "you're the smart one when it comes to peculiar events, not me."

"You and Sirius got all O's on your final exams, why don't you apply yourself more to school?" Remus asked, and propped his book up against the jug of marmalade. He raised his eyebrows.

"Because we have a reputation to save," Sirius answered as if it was the most obvious thing. Remus snorted and directed his attention back to Professor Dumbledore. The speech was, by that time, over and the Sorting was to begin. Although Professor McGonagall had found them several halls away, she looked suspiciously over at The Marauders as she passed.

The Sorting Hat sat on the single, wooden stool. There was a loud tearing noise and the Sorting Hat stirred. The students watched it intently as it started speaking in a low and rumbling voice. But the hat broke into a song. It lasted for about a minute and when it finished, the Great Hall burst into an applause (except the Slytherins).

The first years came filing in a line and crowded around the Head Table, where the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, sat qnd studied the group of incoming students. He peered through his half-moon spectacles and watched closely.

The first years were all called, one by one, to come on to the front of the massive room and sit on the stool while the Sortong Hat was placed on their heads. Many looked eager, most looked nervous, and some looked haughty and confident.

There were many Ravenclaw first years, in which Remus would have not expected, and several Slytherins. And the rest were divided with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor who received a smaller amount but had some nonetheless. Pleased with the choices of the first years, Sirius and James both started wishing for the food.

Professor Dumbledore came forward and gave another short and quick speech, introducing the new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Ahiga, who narrowed his eyes at the acknowledgement.

Butt as soon as he finished, Professor Dumbledore raised his arms and the food appeared. A collective gaps echoed around the room when the plates were magically filled to the brink with food of all kind.

The feast wad glorious and they soon found themselves stuffed. The food gave them warmth and filled contently and were talking excitedly among each other. It wsd not long after that Dumbledore vanished the food with a gesture with his left hand.

"If you would, please, listen and follow the Prefects of your House," Dumbledore said and smiled cheerfully at the students.

The Marauders were one of the first to leave and one of the first to arrive at the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady. She wore a vibrant set of pink robes and wad holding a fluffy white dog and meowing hopefully at her ankles, was a fluffy white cat. And she seemed a bit louder than usual.

"Password?" she asked.

"Glow worm?" James said and winked when his friends sent him a confused look.

"I overhear things—yes Remus—I do listen, believe it or not," James said once she let them in. They immediately headed up the boys dormitory but this time went to the second years boys' dormitory. And upon entering, they found their belongings by their beds.

"A great year," Sirius said and grinned madly, "and we've got some big plans ahead of us."

Remus smiled in spite of himself and flopped on his bed, not bothering to kick off his shoes for in all honesty, he was just so tired that he was willing to sleep in his clothes (not to mention his discomfort in exposing all his scars). But sleep was the only thing on his mind and that's just exactly what he did.


	9. Chapter X: It is Never Ending

It was the first day of classes with the new professor, students were eager to start their day. The Marauders were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Remus sat in the Great Hall with one hand preoccupied with the Daily Prophet and the other holding an apple while they were waiting for their schedules.

"Schedules here," Professor McGonagall's voice rang above the mingling students, "here is yours, Black."

"Thanks," Sirius muttered and took his schedule without a cheeky reply which was a sure sign something was wrong.

"Is there anything wrong, Black?" Professor McGonagall asked looking down at her Gryffindor student with concern. She took the lack of sarcasm as bad and to everyone's surprise, she looked sternly at Sirius. "What is bothering my student?

"Nothing, Professor," Sirius said shaking his head, he was a bit surprised as well but he did his best to keep to his story.

Professor McGonagall looked as if she were about to protest but then, she merely walked away without another word although she looked back over her shoulder once before resuming her role.

"Is it really nothing, Sirius?" Peter asked, once Professor McGonagall was out of earshot.

"It's my family," Sirius muttered so quietly it almost went unheard.

"I promise you that you are nothing like them and if they ever disown you, you are always welcome at my place," James comforted, giving his friend a hearty nudge.

"Isn't there a reason why you are in Gryffindor when they all have been in Slytherin? Blimey, it's because you are different from your family. You are not one of them," Peter said and leaned inward, "I rekcon that would be enough proof."

And Peter's short speech seemed to lift Sirius out of his depressing state of mind foe the Black heir was much more happy and cheery. His entire face brightened as he broke out into a true, gaunt smile now that the burden of his family has been lifted from his shoulders.

"No problem," James said with a grin, then he turned to Remus, "and now to Remus."

"What? What are you going to interrogate me—"

"Schedule for you, Lupin."

Remus gratefully accepted his schedule, sending a silent thanks that she had chosen that precise time to interrupt. He busied himself by examining it, running his finger across his schedule

Several minutes later, Professor McGonagall came back over.

"Pettigrew and Potter."

They each took their own schedules, looking over theirs first, then they started to compare theirs with one another. It was that timely interruption that saved Rus from an uncomfortable interrogation.

"We have the same exact schedules," James sighed with relief, checkong over his one last time before slammong it back down on the wooden table.

"Good," Sirius said looking relieved as well, "I was afraid we'd be separated—but after all, we dod take the same classes."

"But foolish me thought that we'd have different schedules," Remus said, his tone dripping with obvious sarcasm.

"You'd be lost without the rest of The Marauders," James joked and shot his friend a grin, "now back to the subject. Is it true you are friends with Evans?"

"Yes," Remus said for the ninth time this morning, "we have double Herbology with Ravenclaw. Then one Potions with Hufflepuff. Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin today. Then lunch."

"Double Transfiguration," James remarked looking rather pleased. Remus knew that James was particularly fond of Transfiguration, it was easily one of his favorite subjects. Even his wand was Transfiguration.

"Eat up," the young werewolf ordered and finished the ladt bit of marmalade, "I want to get to class a bit early today."

Three loud groans were the responses Remus got which was nothing different from what Remus would have expected.

"Trust Remus to be early," James mocked playfully, sending Remus a.

"In my defense," Remus said with an air of superiority," I am skiving off the ending of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I've got something planned—it's rather unavoidable."

"Can we come?" James asked eagerly, immediately perking up at the sound of adventure.

"No," Remus said with a stern look, "I have permission, unlike you would. Besides—we need the notes from that class."

"From who?" Sirius demanded. "Who gave you permission to leave during class? Blimey, I need to meet this person."

"A professor," Remus responded shortly then added after a thoughtful pause, "It's not like I'll be gone for the rest of the day. It's only during that time and I cannot afford to miss anything else."

A soft nudge made Remus reel his attention to his new conversationalist.

"Oh, hello Lily," Remus said, avoiding James's outraged glare, "is there anything I can do?"

"I was hoping maybe you and I take a walk by the lake this afternoon—say during lunch? I feel awful for being so short with you last year and I hope that we can start new," Lily said then added with an edge to her voice, "unless Saint Potter's forbidden you to talk to me."

"He did no such thing," Remus replied lightly though he was still avoiding James's gaze, "I would be glad, too."

Lily beamed at him then slid down the bench to her own friends as Remus turned to his. James looked livid, Sirius looked amused, and Peter looked from James to Remus.

"As a _friend_, James!" Remus sighed exasperatedly and shook his head in disbelief. "Do you really lack that much faith in your friend that you would not trust my word?"

"Right, right," James muttered half to himself and rested his elbows on the table again.

"There is nothing going on with me and Lily," Remus vowed and looked solemn, "I don't do that whole ''romantic" thing and I certainly would not bother with her."

"Right," James repeated and looked away, looking rather flushed. Remus rolled his eyes but decided not to press the subject any further; instead, he and his friends headed to their first class.

Herbology was never interesting in Remus's opinion. Their first lesson consisted off Professor Sprout dragging on about medicinal plants and herbs that would save a victim from various infections, illnesses, and wounds. Remus, who was taking brief notes, suddenly looked over his shoulder for the parchment in his bag started glowing violently.

-Anyone else finding this boring? -S

-Focus. -R

-Hey Remy! -J

-Glad you joined the conversation. -S

-Where is Peter? -J

-Sleeping. -R

-Wake him up in case Professor sees him. -J

-All right! -R

Remus leaned over in his seat and nudged Peter. And when that did not work, he resorted to the use of his foot. With a strangled cry, Peter sat bolt upright and looked around wildly.

"Calm down, it was only me," Remus whispered fiercely and looked back at his glowing parchment. Peter merely groaned and flopped his head down on his hands and stared blankly ahead.

-Good job, Remy! -S

-I'm leaving. -R

-WHY? -J

-You're distracting me. -R

-Sirius, Remus is yelling at me. Go yell at him now. -J

Remus shot James a weird and questioning look. "Jam—"

Remus began but his parchment started glowing brighter that seemed to illuminate the entire room (but invisible to everyone else).

-JAMES IS A SENSITIVE CHILD! DO NOT YELL AT HIM! -S

-What? -R

-I'M NOT THAT YOUNG. -J

-I KNEW I WOULD HIT A NERVE IF I SAID THAT. -S

-PRAT. -J

-BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! -R

-ARE WE HAVING A SHOUTING MATCH IN WRITING? -P

-No! -R

-WHY ARE WE SCREAMING IN NOTE FORM? -P

-AHHHHHHHH! -R

Remus snatched the parchment off his desk and shoved it unceremoniously into his bag; he looked up to see all eyes trained on him. Even Professor Sprout stopped her lecture to look at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Professor Sprout asked disapprovingly.

"No Professor," Remus answered politely.

"So you just talk to yourself? Hm. I thought you were the well disciplined one," Professor Sprout said and went back to her lesson leaving a very embarrassed Remus.

"You're really red," James said, trying to hide his laughter.

"Shut it," Remus hissed and focused his attention anywhere but his crazy friends. But his mind was doing everything but focusing on the lesson. His thoughts would wander far enough then Remus pulled himself back into the present only to find his thoughts on something else. It was weary but the lesson was nearly over.

Professor Sprout raised her eyebrows at him when he started packing away his things on his desk. He was certainly in a hurry to leave, not wanting to spend another minute in that class. Potions was no better though, much to his dismay and having Potions with the Slytherins just made it all the worse.

"Hey, how are you?" Peter whispered as they opened their Potions books to the second chapter.

"Hello," Remus whispered back.

"I don't know about you but Herbology was once more interesting," Peter said and started scanning the pages.

"I believe that," Remus remarked curtly startling Peter; Remus never insulted any class. As the class began brewing, Remus seemed distracted and his friends seemed to notice.

"Remus!" James hissed from across. 'That's sprigs you need."

Remus nodded his silent thanks and continued on his potion making. And moments later—

"You were about to skip step seven," Sirius moaned, seizing his wrist before Remus could wave his wand again.

"Blimey," James said quietly, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Remus reassured, "I'm just tired."

James didn't press the matter though he didn't have much of a choice with Professor Hayes standing around. As soon as Potions was over, Remus had already collected his things and left the classroom before James, Sirius, and Peter rejoined. They shrugged and filed out of the room more slowly.

But for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus never showed up, not even for the beginning which was odd for someone who loved academics and cared deeply for his education.

"Where's Remus?" James asked as they sat down. "I thought he was only missing the end."

"I dunno," Sirius said fretfully, "but for some reason, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I have no idea," Peter said, "maybe a professor knows or something. After all, he did get permission to leave from one of them."

"True," James whispered thoughtfully, "I'm worried about Remus. Remember when he first came to my house and we noticed all his scars?"

"Naturally," Peter said, "I don't suppose you think Remus is purposely hurting himself?" He frowned deeply.

"No," Sirius said, firmly shaking his head, "that's not like Remus to do something like that. Though I know he's got to be hiding something. I don't know what it is but I know he is. It's like he's trying to avoid us more and more but not wanting to make it noticeable. It was just like the time at the end of last year right around exams. He was avoiding us."

"After I became suspicious of him!" James said after a small pause. "When he was under increasing suspicion."

"We're going to figure out what Remus is hiding but we're not raising suspicion. Maybe he'll let his guard down," Sirius said, looking around to see if anyone overheard them.

"Well, we know one place that has loads of answers to a question that's near impossible to answer," Peter said sincerely and looked at the clock hanging above the classroom door.

"Where?" James asked cautiously.

"The library," Peter said slowly.

"We have a reputation to save," Sirius complained.

"Listen, you're question could have millions of answers. What we need is more evidence and more knowledge of the matter, more information, and you can get both of those at the library. Mind you, we have to avoid Remus in there," Peter said logically.

"You have your brilliant moments Peter," James groaned.

* * *

"All right Miss Evans. Do you fancy a stroll with me?" Remus asked, acting like a sophisticated aristocrat.

"I certainly do," Lily said with a warm smile and together, they walked out.

Ignoring the questioning looks from onlookers, the two strode out and made their way down to the lake. The cool breeze welcomed Remus when he first took his step outside. Down by the lake, they were able to watch the eagles fly overhead and there was the occasional ripple of the water as the giant squid poked its head from beneath the glassy surface.

"I feel bad about being so rude before. I think you're really nice, I just didn't notice that right away," Lily said as they walked side by side.

"Don't worry about it," Remus said with an air of laughter, "I don't blame you."

Lily grinned. "I like spending time with you. It's nice to meet someone as unique as you."

"You're a valuable friend Lily," Remus said looking at her, "and to think we could have been friends last year if we only bothered to look past the flaws. It's what you did for me."

Lily frowned slightly. "Everyone is perfect in their own way—that means you Remus. But there's a darkness in everyone."

"They say . . . there's a darkness in me that I couldn't escape. People like me," Remus said and his gaze hardened as if he was struggling with an internal battle inside his head.

Lily remained silent for a moment but piped up. "What do you mean?

"It's a metaphor or symbolic somehow. Don't ask me how but it just is," he said and looked around. Lily looked rather confused so he was rapidly thinking of a way to explain.

"Come here, Lily. I want to show you something," Remus said.

He inclined his head towards the lake. He picked up a small pebble and tossed it into the lake. The pebble sunk and the ripples stretched out beyond and continued to disturb the glassy surface.

"This is symbolic," Remus said pointing at the ripples, "one person effects another, and that effected person goes and effects someone else, it's never ending."

"But there is more than one way to interpret it," Lily said and smiled warmly at Remus and tossed another pebble into the lake, echoing Remus's ripples that were still traveling far.

Remus remained silent as he watched Lily watch the ripples with a sort of graceful beauty that made it hard for him to look away from her.

"Love," Lily said and turned her dazzling green eyes on him, "and everyone is capable of love whether you're half-blood or pureblood or muggle-born or half-breed; it only depends on if you _want _to love. The ripples are those who spread it."

Remus studied her, the way her green eyes reflected off his blue, the way her red hair looked like a brilliant fire in the sunlight, the way her intelligence made her radiate.

"You amaze me," Remus said with a smile and continued to walk with Lily by his side, "I dunno how but you do."

She simply beamed at him, radiating herself even more. They walked back to Hogwarts together with new thoughts ringing in their minds.

* * *

"Where'd you go this afternoon?" Sirius asked as the four boys lay on their beds, getting drowsier.

"Out," Remus murmured and continued to look a the pages in his book, refusing to meet anyone's eye although he was not turning red (like he would when they would talk about any other girl).

"With?" Sirius pressed, sitting up and leaning forward on his bed, eager to know.

"Evans?" James asked and cracked a grin when Remus looked at him, mildly startled. He was a bit unnerved the way James seemed to read his mind but his friend looked far from angry, in fact, he looked slightly amused in spite of himself.

"She's different you could say," Remus said and closed his book, "you've picked an interesting girl to like James. She's all yours and I daresay, you have certainly gotten yourself into one hell of an adventure."

And with that he fell asleep leaving James to ponder his last statement.


	10. Chapter XI:September's Full Moon

~_Remus sat comfortably beside his beloved mother and father, their smiling faces, looking proudly at their own son. And at that moment, Remus felt at peace as he looked at them._

_"We are so very proud of you," Syrena said, gazing at her son with such affection that made him burst with happiness. __Remus grasped his mother's hand like he did the night he was forced to watch his mother leave._

_"We miss you," John said, his blue eyes surveyed his son with a kind of furious pride._

_"Must I pretend that I'm someone else?" Remus __whispered but his parents only smiled wider at him, indicating that no matter what he was going to be, they would be there; it seemed like that was all he needed, was support from his parents._

_Remus stared at the moon with unblinking eyes, undivided attention. Suddenly Remus heard something from behind that made him jump. His parents had disappeared from his side, leaving him standing alone._

_"Remus."_

_Three figures stepped from the depths of the shadows and all stared quietly at Remus who slowly turned to face them. Their silhouettes were achingly familiar and he was lost for words._

_"Hello Remus," James said with a cold expression._

_"Wait—I'm so confused—"_

_Remus was cut off but excruciating pain exploded in his head; he staggered and clutched it but the pain surged through veins. The moon's radiance glowed down on the party, soaking them with light. The moon reflected in Remus's eyes as he watched in horror as his friends backed away._

_"Please don't go!" Remus gasped through the pain. The three stopped simultaneously._

_"Damned creature," Peter whispered and starting backing away again._

_"Wait," Remus hissed through gritted teeth, "just—wait."_

_James, Sirius, and Peter all shook their heads and looked down at the struggling boy._

_"Terrible," Sirius hissed and bared his teeth, "foul monster!"_

_"Wait," James said with a wicked smile, "let's watch it, watch it writhe in agony."_

_Remus closed eyes and stifled the strangled cry. The three smiled calmly at the writhing boy twitching, convulsing, and retching at their feet. A gasp of pain was all he could say and the pain only seemed to worsen yet he still had his human mind...~_

Remus jolted awake, breathing hard as if he had been running a marathon and looked around. He was not outside and his friends were certainly not with him. In fact, he was in the hospital wing; Remus sent his silent thanks that it was only a dream.

It's been weeks after The Marauders settled into their new schedules as second years. September has passed by peacefully and quietly (was it because the full moon didn't occur yet?) and Remus was at rest until the end of September, the night Remus dreaded the most, and the reason why he used to wish he would've just died.

But then he remembered how he had three amazing friends who had proven their loyalty time after time which gave Remus immense comfort. But then he remembered how his friendship would be able to snap if word let slip that he was a damned monster. A monster everyone cringed in fear, or ran away from or shunned.

"Are you ready?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Remus sat on the bed in the hospital wing. Remus nodded silently determined to hold back the emotions that were surging through him like a rampaging forest fire.

"Come on," Madam Pomfrey said beckoning him forward. Remus obliged and sighed as he quickened his pace.

The cool summer's night air hit Remus's sharp sense of smell (which usually lifted his sunken spirits) merely had no affect on him. Madam Pomfrey seemed to sense the misery rolling off Remus in waves.

"If you tell your friends, the burden would be lifted," Madam Pomfrey suggested.

"And end up with no friends with the burden not really lifted?" Remus asked. "That's not an option."

"They won't desert you," she sighed, "I assure you they won't. They weren't sorted into Gryffindor for no reason."

"Gryffindor or not, werewolves are damned creatures; everyone flinches in fear at the sight of one," Remus muttered. He silently cursed at himself for wallowing in his self pity.

"Perhaps—"

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm really just feeling sorry for myself. I know what my mum and dad would say to me. Something along the lines of 'what good does self pity do? It only brings you down and weakens the mind from remembering what's really important.' But I'll never know."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder for a brief moment before removing it. Stopping in front of the immobilized tree, the two turned to look up at the sky.

"Wonderful night," Remus commented quietly, "despite everything, I still love the night."

Madam Pomfrey patted his shoulder and guided him into the base of the gnarled trunk and waved goodbye. Remus didn't look back or return the wave for he was focused on something else.

_It comes down to the moon and the werewolf, eh?_ Remus thought to himself. _It won't last forever. _Remus found it semi-comforting talking to himself for he had no one else to share this burden with.

Though in a way, he found it becoming easier to cope with (he didn't know why) and he managed to keep quiet for a whole year. Perhaps things won't be as bad as he predicted when he first arrived to Hogwarts.

But he couldn't decide for the future. Remus's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain that exploded in his head when he collided painfully with a low hanging rock. Massaging the sore bump forming on his head, Remus continued on his way, quickening his pace, afraid he wouldn't make it to the dusty room in time.

After moments of silence and a lot of walking, Remus managed to pull himself from the floor of the Shrieking Shack and up the rocky staircase that led to the room he became very familiar with. Remus sat down on the unstable bed and lay there waiting for the moon to rise.

"I'm exhausted Mum," Remus said to the sky, "how long must I keep this up? Why did you feel the need to save me the night it happened? Why couldn't you have let me go?"

The wind blew but the night remained as silent as stars.

"Thanks for the answer," Remus muttered darkly and glared at the sky, "I thought you'd never leave me. You lied to me."

The night was still quiet and Remus didn't expect anything else. The doors that were once closed, flew open as the wind seemed to pry the doors open.

"What?" Remus asked annoyed.

The doors remained open but Remus was still clueless. He looked down the stairs and at the hole in the floor that was the way out of here after the full moon waned. The path that led back to Hogwarts, to his friends.

"No way! That's out of the question!" Remus shouted, whether he really understood what was happening or however he was interpreting it. "I do not intend to tell anyone of the damned curse!"

Remus stormed back inside the room and the doors swung shut behind him and the window shutters opened themselves.

"I'd rather face this myself than be shunned from everyone and forced to go home," Remus said and looked away from the windows, "and not have a future. Don't you understand Mother? Right now, I have a slim chance of finding a job but if I go home with little education, I am guaranteed to be jobless."

If Remus's mother was able to hear Remus's response, she showed no sign of it for the wind stopped blowing and the room stayed ever so quiet.

"Thanks," Remus whispered, "I still miss you and Dad a lot. I doubt you can hear this but it just helps me, too."

Remus sat on the window sill and stared out the window, looking down, then looking up, then looking back down once more. He began to think about his friends, he beloved friends, who would do anything for Remus. And Remus knew he'd do anything for his friends. But it was only a matter of time before Remus's nightmare came true and his friends would leave him in disgust, their faces full of repulsion and hatred, fear and betrayal.

He felt pain stab his leg and immediately looked up at the sky to see the moon peek out from behind horizon.

"It's just you and me."

* * *

"Sirius Black."

James saw Sirius's face look back at him from the reflection of the mirror.

"What is it?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Where's Peter?" James inquired.

"No idea mate. He's in a separate detention."

The Marauders were given a detention for trying to shut Filch's cat up in the broom closet but Filch had caught them in the act and insisted that they would get a whipping. But Professor Dumbledore stepped in and prevented that from happening and instead, gave them a night's detention that lasted for an hour. James heaved a sigh and said goodbye to his friend as Professor Hayes came in looking rather flustered.

"Professor?"

"Hm? Oh yes! Yes! I almost forgot you were here, Potter. Sorry I don't have anything to do for you. Perhaps you could . . . er . . . here!"

Professor Hayes gave him a peculiar looking cube with colored blocks.

"It's a rubix cube," Professor Hayes explained, "or at least I think that's what it's called. It's my niece's; she's a muggle. Apparently it's a popular muggle entertainment source."

"What's the object of the game?" James asked, examining the strange object.

"To get all those colored blocks on the same side," Professor Hayes said, "I don't care what you do, just don't make a mess in my room and don't leave the classroom either."

"Okay," James sighed and put the cube on his desk before walking toward the open window, "sir?"

"Hm?"

"What do you know about the moon?"

Professor Hayes stopped what he did and stared at the second year in fascination. "I don't know. That's a question you want to ask your Astronomy professor."

"Perhaps," James said, "but I thought I'd sound...suspicious."

Professor Hayes raised his eyebrow at James but didn't say anything; he cast his gaze downward at his shoes.

"What do you know about dark creatures, Professor?" James asked blurted out before he could catch the words that fell from his mouth.

"That's another question for you Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, don't you think? Professor Ahiga?"

James nodded and shrugged. "I was just wondering if you knew anything about dark creatures. I mean, you did take Defense Against the Dark Arts, didn't you?"

"Yes," Professor Hayes said slowly, "I don't remember much though."

_Impressive, _James thought to himself.

* * *

"James Potter."

There was a short pause then James's face appeared in the mirror and Sirius grinned.

"What?" James asked looking around to see if anyone was within earshot.

"I'm in the library sorting books," Sirius said, "I've managed to get my hands on some pretty interesting ones. I think Peter managed to get into the restricted section too. I think he grabbed a few books from there. We're doing some research now actually."

"Hi James!" came Peter's cheery voice. "I'm writing down some things that might have further value. You gotta check it out after detention."

"I will and you can count on that," James said with a grin that matched Sirius's.

"See you in a few then?" Sirius asked. James nodded and disappeared. So Sirius pocketed the mirror and turned back to Peter who was scribbling something down.

"What do you have?" Sirius asked as he craned his neck to see what Peter was writing about.

_The full moon and the ides of the month can both be dangerous but together, they can be fatal; no one knows why but theories evolved._

"Wait, I'm 're looking at lunar charts because_—_"

"Notice how Remus always disappears around the full moon? I mean, the last months of last year I just realized that Remus was gone the nights of the full moon," Peter explained patiently.

"How come you never told us before?" Sirius asked exasperatedly.

"Because I did not think much of it then and now I do," Peter sighed, "I still think we should talk to Remus in my honest opinion."

"Remus doesn't look like much of a deep talker, mate. I doubt he'll tell us. He's not your typical open book," Sirius replied, shutting down Peter's plan with a wave of his hand.

"True, I was taught that you were always to talk it out and I know Remus agrees with me," Peter protested lightly and continued to flip through a book's pages. One page screamed at him until he slammed it shut with surprising reflexes.

"All right, point taken. But I'm telling you, it'll end badly," Sirius said, shrugging and shoved the book away from him, rubbing his eyes wearily then picking up his quill and pulling the parchment closer to him.

"Shame on you," Peter said, suddenly angry.

"Huh?" Sirius asked taken aback.

"Shame on you," Peter repeated, "you have no faith in your friend and immediately think the worst out of him."

"You can be right but you can be wrong too—"

"Trust you to think negatively right away," Peter retorted. Sirius opened his mouth for a stinging retort but shut his mouth quickly, realizing how right Peter was.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I was acting . . . ."

"Apology accepted mate. I've learned quite a bit last year about friendship," Peter said with a slight smile. Sirius returned the smile and the two went back to their own research.

About an hour later James came galloping in the library, getting a stabbing glare from Madam Pince, and flopped into the chair beside Peter. But by the time James joined them, their heads were on the tables, hidden from view of the librarian, and were fast asleep.

"What have we gotten so far?" James asked, peering over Peter's shoulder, making both his friends jump nearly a foot in the air.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius growled and rubbed his chest. "Pod us awake or something—don't just—nevermind. And we have decided that we want to talk to Remus and see what all he says."

James shrugged, picking up a book. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"James, it's nearly eleven! I have no idea where Remus could have run off to. Peter and I are exhausted and I am sure you are too. Where ever Remus is, we can talk to him tomorrow. We practically live with him," Sirius said firmly.

The three boys had been searching for their missing friend for over two hours. Madam Pince fell asleep at her desk, giving James, Peter, and Sirius the opportunity to sneak into the Restricted Section. They had several books lying around them and they have read some of the worst magic they'd ever discover.

And thinking that they were gone, Madam Pince closed the library was closed and the three were locked in. The boys were hiding under the cloak but it slipped off Sirius and that woke them up. The books were put back exactly where they got them and with a sufficient amount of notes that seemed to satisfy them, they saw no reason to hang around the library any longer.

So the boys hurried back to their dormitory with difficulty, having to take several detours, until the glorious sight of the Fat Lady came at last. If she was able to reach out of her portrait, she would have smacked all three of them for waking her up, and told them off when they were out late, waiting, completely visible and being yelled at by a portrait.

"Okay," James hissed impatiently, "just—let us in."

She glared at them but swung the portrait door open, allowing the boys inside. The common room looked so empty and promising; the couches looked so wonderful to just collapse on them right now but they forced themselves to go back to the dormitory. Each stair made James's legs shout in protest; the door swung open, revealing Frank, who was fast asleep.

"I think my legs might fall off," Sirius whispered and fell back into his bed, closing his eyes and not bothering to kick off his shoes for he was just too tired. The few minutes that the boys talked were in a hushed whisper but finally, sleep won over.

"I did my work out for the month," James added.

"Good night. Think about what you want to ask Remus for tomorrow," Peter said quietly and rolled over.


	11. Chapter XII: Too Many Questions

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (CHARACTERS). DO ENJOY.**

When the moon waned, Remus limped out from the base of the Whomping Willow and lay panting on the ground. Too tired to continue, Remus simply waited on the soft grass for Madam Pomfrey, who came out shortly afterward. She helped him to his feet for every muscle in the young boy's body was shrieking in protest due to the moon which had given him many new wounds.

"Here Lupin," Madam Pomfrey said briskly.

She conjured a cane for Remus, who accepted it graciously. Together, the two walked to Hogwarts at the break of dawn.

"Beautiful, the morning is," Madam Pomfrey said awkwardly, trying to distract Remus who grimaced in pain.

"Just . . . wonderful!" Remus agreed through gritted teeth.

Madam Pomfrey offered to help him but he grimly shook his head and locked his gaze forward. He continued to limp up to Hogwarts determined not to show the pain he was enduring.

"Almost there," Madam Pomfrey said and held the grand doors for him. Remus nodded and flopped down onto the hospital bed, breathing hard from the effort.

"Here."

Madam Pomfrey handed him a foul smelling blue-green liquid and stayed to watch Remus drink it all. He hid his disgusted expression and chugged the potion down and nearly spit it out. It wasn't warm like how it looked but the opposite, it was so cold it burned like fire.

"You desperately need better tasting potions, Madam Pomfrey!" Remus choked out, after swallowing the mouthful.

"So I've heard," Madam Pomfrey said with a slight smile, "it gives you energy though."

"That I'm grateful for," Remus rasped and got to his feet, "I think I should get back. You know, so my absence won't be more of a problem."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and waved him off. "But be careful or you'll be hearing from me! And it won't be fun!"

"For some crazy reason, I believe you!" Remus called over his shoulder as he raced out of the hospital wing and collided painfully with another and was now sprawled on the floor. Remus sprang to his feet for a sharp retort but calmed down when he saw Lily Evans on the floor.

"I'm really sorry," Remus muttered and helped her up.

"It's fine Remus," Lily said a little hurriedly but thanked him graciously, "in fact, I want to know why you were in the hospital wing in the first place." She did not look at him right away but stooped down to grab her fallen books.

"Er . . . well Madam Pomfrey and I go way back. We're practically best friends," Remus lied but, yet, he found it harder to lie to Lily.

"Right," Lily said suspiciously, "and . . ."

"And nothing," Remus said quickly and silently cursed when he could feel his face grow warm, "I've got to go but I'll see you later!"

And with that Remus sprinted down the hall waving goodbye and leaned against the wall after he turned the corner, out of Lily's view. Remus took a deep breath and continued to walk, his nose in a book.

"OI! Remus!"

Remus groaned and turned to see three familiar figures running toward him as if they had not seen him in years. Remus grasped his book tighter and forced a smile on his face.

"Are you all right? You didn't come last night!" James said in a flurry, running up to Remus and stopping in his path, his book bag was swinging wildly on his shoulder and his hazel eyes were surveying.

"I'm fine," Remus reassured and unconsciously tugged at his tie, feeling like it was growing tighter around his neck, "I"m fine."

"Where were you Remus?" Peter asked, looking uncharacteristically serious when he spoke.

"I was just out and about," Remus replied with the same tone he used on James.

"We didn't see you! Where's 'out and about'?" Sirius demanded and though he did not show it, Remus noticed the redness in Sirius's eyes, in all his friends' eyes, as if they were sleep deprived last night.

"I dunno," Remus responded uneasily and suddenly felt rather cornered, "besides I came back really late."

"When?" Peter inquired, folding his arms across his chest.

"Around eleven at night," Remus lied, doing some quick thinking.

"No you didn't," Sirius said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"I—"

"We were out looking for you at eleven Remus," Peter said with a look that immediately made Remus's heart drop to the floor, it was not a good feeling either; it was unnerving.

"I'm not hiding anything!" he snapped for that was the only thing he could think of.

"Then what were you really doing?" James urged, angrily.

"I was not doing anything secretive!" Remus said trying but failing to match James's volume. "Now, if you're done, I've got things that need tending to. Sorry, I'm busy."

"Don't let us hold you back," Peter said heatedly and glared at him.

"I won't."

Remus took one look at his friends and stormed off in the opposite direction. Sirius was about to run after Remus but James and Peter held out their hands and shook their heads.

"Let him," James said and looked in the direction Remus marched off, "he'll tell us eventually. It's either that or we'll find out ourselves. Peter, Sirius, we're going to the library. Now."

"Right," Peter and Sirius muttered together and the three strode off to the library.

James, Sirius, and Peter claimed their favorite corner in the library (the corner they only used three or four times) and sat down, heads close together, and discussing what their plan was.

"I don't even know where to start," James said, "but I know there's got to be a pattern to this."

"I think I know the pattern," Sirius said and pulled something from his book bag, "I took the time to memorize some of the dates Remus left from last year. He left on the Ides of January, the sixteenth of February, I didn't get the date for March but he left on the seventeenth of April and May."

"He missed the full moon examination," Peter remarked, "I took notes for him but he missed everything about the lunar chart."

"Hmm . . ." James murmured quietly and broke into a slight smile, "I think we have our heading."

* * *

Remus paced the small island he claimed as his own, nervously. He continued to pace, occasionally skimming the surface of the water with his hand and dipping his hands in the lake to splash water on his face.

_They won't figure out, _Remus screamed inwardly, _they just can't!_

He looked up at the bright sky and flopped down to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

_Mother? Father! What am I to do now? You always know what to do! _Remus shouted in his thoughts, _please give me some idea._

Remus held back his tears, and his expression hardened, _you know what to do. Isolation. Don't come back!_

The idea of not returning to his friends, his school, his happiness, was difficult but the idea of his friends was unbearable. Remus knew his parents would want him to do anything to prevent anyone from finding out about him. Remus stared at the make-shift raft he made last year in the winter where no one would come outside, the perfect to come outside to rid his mind of his troubles temporarily.

"I promise I'll figure something out," Remus vowed to no one in particular but mostly himself, "I swear I will."

The breeze seemed to murmur _yes _but it rang clearly in his mind, the voices of his mother and father, the voices he always loved to hear, the voices that comforted him, the voices that belonged to his beloved mother and father. Remus looked at the sky and finally found peace before using his jacket as a pillow and falling asleep right then and there.

* * *

"I feel like we're looking for a needle in the haystack," James moaned as he, Peter, and Sirius tossed yet another book aside.

"We have classes tomorrow," Peter commented, "we could ask the professors about this."

"What are they going to say?" James asked. "They're going to think we're crazy or something. Besides, we can figure this out ourselves. It's our friend, it's our responsibility to figure it out."

"I one hundred percent agree with you mate, but what if Remus doesn't want us to know?" Sirius asked. "Perhaps he's doing this for a reason."

"Remus needs to learn how to trust," James sighed, "he needs to know that his friends are there for him like he's always there for us."

Sirius, Peter, and James lapsed into silence as they each grabbed a new book and started flipping through. Peter read: _The Lunar Cycle_. Sirius held the book: _Mysterious Magical Animals. _And James skimmed the pages of: _Illnesses and Cures Discovered. _Not only was James getting tired but also getting a headache from staring at small print standing bold against the white pages. Soon the words began looking like tiny ants marching across the page and all he could do was stare.

"I think I could use for a walk," James said suddenly, quickly shutting his book, "we'll take turns doing so. I will be back in five minutes exactly. Then either you two will go for a quick walk."

James rubbed his tired eyes and trekked out of the library and walked the length of the hall multiple times before reentering the library and plopping back down, trying to get comfortable. Laying on his stomach now, James cracked open his book and continued his reading.

"I don't know how Remus does it!" Sirius groaned and turned the page and merely stared at it, "it's giving me a headache!"

"Take a walk mate," James said, "it really does help."

Sirius obliged and sprang to his feet. He nearly ran out of the library leaving Peter and James to their reading.

"Could we be researching all the wrong things?" James asked fretfully.

"We won't really know, will we?" Peter sighed not taking his eyes off the book, "but we've got to keep going."

James was left to ponder this statement while Sirius came back panting hard as if he had been running.

"Did you run?" James asked hiding his amused grin but failing.

"Yes!" Sirius panted. "I ran the length of the corridor at least four times!"

"Good for you! You could use the exercise," James teased.

"Prat!" Sirius gasped in mock hurt.

"All right, all right," Peter said, "I'm taking a walk."

James and Sirius gave him the thumbs up and focused their attention back their books.

* * *

Remus paddled back with on his own hand-crafted raft and jogged back to Hogwarts, first going to the dormitory, expecting his friends to be lounging in the common room, but to his surprise it was empty. Remus heaved a sigh and ran to the Great Hall to find that empty besides a few students working on their homework. The last place he'd expect his friends to be was the library but he had a hunch that they'd be in there. So turning in the direction of it, Remus flat out sprinted there, hoping he would be able to find his friends but not be spotted. But he didn't find them there either; Remus walked in and hid among the book shelves, hidden from sight.

He listened to three students whisper fiercely about the exhaustion N.E.W.T were causing them. Remus bit back the sharp retort he had in mind and sneaked past them. And there they were. Sitting in the far corner, his three friends were all in awkward positions with books scattered around the floor in a formation around the boys. James and Sirius were lying on their stomachs, their chins resting against their hands, and reading the book while Peter leaned against the shelf, using his knees as a prop to rest his book. Remus was at the wrong angle so he wasn't able to see the titles of their books but he didn't like where it was going.

Clearing his throat, he stepped from the shadows and stood in the very center of their ragged circle. He kicked some books from his path and looked at each friend with mingled curiosity.

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing? Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" Remus returned the question coldly.

"We . . ." Sirius trailed off.

"Don't bother lying," Remus said hotly and folded his arms across his chest, "are you planning some kind of conspiracy against me or something because you lot are acting rather vague."

"We're not lying and we are certainly not hiding anything," James said defiantly.

"Then what are you really doing?" Remus asked crossly, instantly flaring up.

"Nothing," Sirius flashed back.

"And when I said that you didn't believe me so I won't believe you. What are you hiding?" Remus demanded, looking very agitated.

"What are _we _hiding? What are _you _hiding?" James said angrily as he stood up and looked indignantly. Remus squared his shoulders, his expression set and raised his chin as if he was acting like a superior.

"Fine, don't tell us," James said, "we'll figure it out first."

Remus knew it was better if he didn't answer but merely looked defiant and stalked off calling over his shoulder, "you're wasting your time!"

James narrowed his eyes after his friend. "We'll see about that. Won't we?"


	12. Chapter XIII: The Truth Cascades

The week passed by roughly, The Marauders' friendship rocked like a boat on the raging sea. James tried talking to Remus whenever he could, Remus retaliated by disappearing almost always. He only came back once during those five long days and grabbed a loaf of bread and an apple and vanishing before James could get a hold of his friend.

"I swear it's like trying to catch smoke!" James sighed exasperatedly. "I've just about given up!"

"One last look in the library," Sirius said, "we'll look in something totally different this time and I have a feeling this won't take long. Thanks to Peter and his lunar chart, we just have a few more clarifications until I know it's completely true."

James nodded looking more determined and that small signal sent energy like a bolt of lightning through the three second years for they sprang to their feet and raced out the door, ignoring all the questioning glances they received. Sirius led them straight to the section he wanted to look most.

"Dark Creatures," James breathed, "of course!"

"Come on," Peter said and starting grabbing three or four books at a time, spread them all out on the desk, and opened each one and scanned the table of contents. Sirius and James followed, and with a hoarse cry of delight, James dove into one book and flipped to a certain chapter.

"I think I've got it," James whispered shakily and nudged the book closer to Peter and Sirius.

_~Five signs that identify a werewolf. Perhaps if werewolves weren't so dangerous, they could be studied more vigorously and along with more unanswered questions. One of the main signs of a werewolf is the exhaustion of the infected human. Most come back from the full moon, exhausted and wounded and sometimes even fatally. Young children that have been contaminated often die before reaching the age of maturity. Hard to find a job, werewolves usually live together in groups, and shunned by society, they depend on one another._

_The transformations are horrid; the human has to bear the transformation alone for there is no known cure. Bones crack and reshape, the human mind is blurred and becomes unfocused as the werewolf's mind overtakes it. The human instinctively fights against the transformation but always loses the inner battle for the transformation is something no one could avoid or prevent; not even magic could heal the damned.~_

"And that explains why Remus vanishes on certain dates and comes back looking ill-kept," Peter said.

"Are you saying . . ." Sirius's voice died in his throat.

"I think we all know exactly what's coming next," Peter said, "it all fits together. Remus's disappearances, his excuses, his scars, the reason he's in the hospital wing, the reason why he went to St. Mungos the night his mum died."

"Remus is a werewolf," James whispered.

Silence greeted them like an old friend as the friends stood in shock, each whisked into their own thoughts.

James was pondering Remus's future and how it would unravel. _What if he never finds a job? What if he becomes financially unstable?_

Sirius was thinking of the way others will treat his precious friend for werewolves were shunned by society, always looked down upon, always earning disgusted glares from people. _Who would love him? Who would hire him? Who will understand?_

Peter was thinking of the Dark Lord and if he figured out Remus was a werewolf. _What if the Dark Lord recruited Remus? What if Remus obliged? What if Remus died?_

It felt as though the winter had climbed through the walls and into the library, making the three boys shake.

"Now what?" Sirius choked out, after moments of eerie silence.

"What do you mean?" Peter said suddenly making Sirius and James jump and look at him for Peter never lost his temper on anyone.

"Well . . ." James trailed off.

"Well nothing!" Peter said scowling. "Remus is still Remus. Remus is still_ our _Remus. He's still a Marauder. Don't you agree?"

"I know I do!" James said confidently with Sirius chorused his declaration.

"He's put in Gryffindor for a reason," Sirius said, "he hurts himself so he won't harm anyone else. Only a fool would deny Remus's bravery."

"Bravery," Peter echoed, "Remus is brave and there's no doubt there. And if we were real and loyal friends, we would not need much convincing to stay his friend, right?"

"You're right. Though I wish he had never lied to us," Sirius said bitterly, "he could've just told us. That wouldn't have changed our opinions of him at all."

"I know," James said frowning, "I wish he didn't lie too. But despite everything Remus goes through, he still fears of rejection. Everyone fears something."

"When will we talk to him about it?" Sirius asked quietly. "And I for one think that no one will mention to his to anyone. This secret will remain between our friend group."

"He's got to talk to us, he cannot avoid us forever—he just can't," James said with a set expression.

* * *

When his friends would question him, he would retaliate by disappearing almost 24/7 but he had no choice but to go up tonight. Remus eyed his friends suspiciously as they sat quietly on their beds in their dormitory. Shutting the door quietly behind him, Remus walked in the room feeling uncomfortably, the unwavering silence stretched from agonizing seconds to minutes.

Remus somehow sensed this wasn't right and he could tell nothing good was coming out of it. Remus also failed to ignore the strange behavior from his three friends the entire day. They remained quiet most of the time, they did not seem as energetic as they usually were, and that's when Remus knew something was wrong.

it was if his three friends knew something he didn't, as if they had been plotting against him. Remus even asked a few times if there was something wrong but they all shook their heads and stared at him—almost like they were studying him which made Remus worry even more.

"Is there something wrong?" Remus asked for the thirteenth time that day.

But this time his friends exchanged looks and then all three stared at Remus. He eyed the door and windows warily as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey Remus," James said awkwardly (which surprised Remus greatly). James was never awkward.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Peter asked nonchalantly but not making eye contact with him.

"Er—no," Remus asked cautiously then added as he saw his friends give him curious glances, "why? Were you expecting me to say yes?"

"Actually yeah," Sirius said giving Remus a sharp look; Remus raised his head defiantly.

"Why did you insist on lying to us?" James asked slowly. "Why did you feel the need to lie to us about yourself? And you know exactly what we're talking about so don't deny it. And don't bother running away either because you're not getting away. You avoided us and kept your secret from us much too long. And I told you and told you over and over again we'd figure it out even _if _you didn't tell us. And that's exactly what we did."

"Do you feel better? Better that you lied to us rather than tell us the truth?" Peter asked, his eyes clouded with the pain his three friends shared.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Remus snarled, bristling.

"Oh, but I think you do," Sirius said.

James, Sirius, and Peter got to their feet and started walking toward Remus as if they were in a trance, their eyes locked together. Remus couldn't help but back away as his three friends continued to close on him. He gripped his wand tightly, all the defensive magic he was taught (which was not much but enough). But he released it seconds after he grabbed it.

_Shun the demon that overcomes you. Show them that you're more than a monster._

"You're a werewolf Remus. Do you deny it?" James inquired, his voice was dangerously soft.

Remus looked appalled. "Of course I am going to deny it! That's absurd! You know perfectly well Dumbledore would _never_ permit a werewolf!"

"Still lying I see," Sirius sighed heavily and looked more disappointed than angry.

"I'm not lying!" Remus insisted, raising his voice.

"Oh, Remus," Peter said so softly, he almost went unheard, "but you really are lying."

"You're a werewolf Remus," James whispered.

Remus felt every last drop of blood turn to ice; and from that moment he knew that he never wanted to come back. He felt around for the doorknob and with one hand on it, he looked at his friends one last time, holding back all but a single tear, and raced out of the room.

Almost immediately afterward, his friends recovered from their shock and hared after their friend. Peter, James, and Sirius stumbled down the stairs as they jumped four or five stairs at a time to catch up with Remus.

"Hey!"

"How are you?"

"Where are you going?"

"Are you okay?"

"Remus?"

The students lounging in the Gryffindor common room all blocked Remus's path, bombarding him with questions. Remus started to back away until he hit the wall and started trembling all over.

"Remus?" Lily asked in a worried tone, coming forward and reaching out to him but he flinched away.

Remus sprinted forward, head down, and barged past everyone, his black robes billowed behind him as he retreated. But as soon as his hand touched the exit, a pair of strong hands pulled him back. Remus did not struggle against them but he did not budge. So instead, the boy who tried pulling him back ran up to him.

Sirius and Peter came running up after James, their faces glistened with fallen tears, much like Remus's.

"Congratulations," Remus spat as he tried vainly to twist his arm free, "you found the demon inside."

"Remus! Stop lying to us! We're your friends!" James implored, his hazel eyes clouded with intense pain.

"I;m leaving. Anywhere's better than here!" Remus snarled viciously and whipped around.

"Just wait Remus!"

James grasped Remus in a tight grip but Remus pulled back.

Go away James!" Remus howled and burst out of the common room and into the corridor.

Remus ran, he ran away from the prying crowd, he ran from his friends, he ran from his lycanthropy, he ran from his problems, he ran just like he did when his mother died. Professors streamed from the halls to see the uproar from the Gryffindor common room but more noticeably, his friends who were shouting as loudly as they could manage to stop their runaway friend.

But by the time the professor met up with the three Marauders, the fourth had already made it outside.

"Professor, we need to find Remus!" James begged.

They looked confused at the scene before them and look at each other as if they were sharing the same thoughts.

Not waiting for an answer, James shoved past Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and ran after his friend. By the time he hit the cool night air, Remus wasn't in sight.

James almost gave up but something caught his eye making him do a double take; it was Remus. James, flat out, sprinted in his direction and was closing in on the boy but as soon as he got close enough to see Remus's silhouette, it disappeared.

Growling in frustration, James stopped and scanned the clearing for any sign of his friend, breathing hard. Suddenly, strong hands pulled him around and James making him jump.

"Don't you see?" Remus whispered and for the first time, James saw Remus differently for his eyes were not their usual reflective intelligent-like blue, but a deep almost wolf-like golden.

James looked at him wildly, not knowing what to say and could only manage to shake his head in disbelief.

"These are the eyes of a monster, James," Remus hissed, his golden eyes blazed.

Before James could react, Remus shoved James hard and bolted. The messy haired boy heaved to his feet with the help of Peter and Sirius. James inhaled sharply as pain lanced up his leg; he looked down to see a trail of blood slowly falling down his leg.

"James—" Sirius began but was cut off.

"We need to find Remus."

And the three pursued their friend. But they stopped a short ways away and put their hands on their knees.

"If only he would stop running!" Sirius panted as they stopped to breathe then he turned away, looking thoughtful.

* * *

Remus didn't dare look back for he never did. He never wanted to go back, but that was a lie. He wanted to go back, he desperately wanted to go back but he knew he couldn't. Remus stopped and looked around wildly for anything to get him away from his nightmare.

Everything he worked so hard for to keep his condition a secret fell from his grasp like sand slipping through his fingers, unable to prevent it. It has been fifteen minutes or more since he ran from James. He slowed himself to a loping walk and looked around, unsure of what he was going to do next.

But just then, he spotted three thestrals grazing nearby, their skeletal heads bent and nickered to one another and rustling their giant wings. He did not hesitate—he ran towards them.

Swinging one leg over, Remus climbed on the back of one and kicked off the ground in a flurry of leather wings. With a roar, the thestral lit from the ground and rose off the ground, flying above the forest, flying away from Hogwarts; and for once Remus felt free.

He watched as the wings pumped up and down, churning the air with powerful strokes, the way he and the winged animal connected, as if they both knew what it felt like to carry a heavy burden. It was as if the world had been lifted off Remus's shoulders as he watched Hogwarts shrink from the distance.

"Take me anywhere but here," Remus whispered and the thestral tossed its skeletal head. Craning its neck forward, it hovered just above the treetops and flattened its wings.

But to his surprise, he heard shouting, muffled shouting, but shouting no doubt. Remus dared to look back and nearly fell off from the sight he saw; it was his friends, flying, flying on their broomsticks. Remus was now trying to reel his swirling thoughts that thundered in his head.

_Should I wait? Should I run?_

Remus was getting a headache from all his screaming thoughts and before he could stop himself, he halted the thestral and wheeled it around and waited for the second years. James was the first to fly up to him, quickly followed by Sirius and Peter. The four stared at each other in silence, hovering over the glimmering lake.

"Remus," James implored, "just wait."

"For what?" Remus asked in a pained voice. The thestral roared and flared its wings.

"For what?" Remus repeated again. "For rejection? For repulsion? I knew how this was going to end and I knew I was not sticking around to deal with it."

"I wasn't asking you too," Sirius panted and clutched his chest, "we just wanted to talk. And stop bloody running, I'm so tired—I had to run back, grab this, then chase after you!"

"What's there to talk about?" Remus asked in dismay. "What if I don't want to talk to you? What if I don't want to stay? What if I _want_ to leave?"

"Is that really what you want?" James asked fiercely, looking at Remus with some kind of furious questioning.

"I know what I want," Remus said firmly, though his eyes started betrayed his true feelings.

"Well who am I to stop you then?" James said suddenly, his voice was uncharacteristically sharp.

Remus was taken aback by this statement.

"You're letting him go?" Peter asked, his eyes widening in shock. "After ten minutes of chasing him down you're letting him go?"

James held up his hands as if he was surrendering."If he wants to go, let him. We don't want you to leave but if you want to, who are we to stop you? We aren't going to force you to do something you don't want to. But I want you to know one thing, Remus. We're the best thing that ever happened to us in our lives. I know for a fact that you three are the best thing that ever happened to me. I never had friends but once I met you three, I knew that things'll change."

"And some days I didn't want to get up, I used to wish I didn't wake up," Sirius said looking at his hands that were gripping the handle of his broom so tightly, "people say eleven year olds don't know the feeling of depression. They're wrong. When you're living in my family, it feels like you were born into depression. But when I went to Hogwarts, when I was sorted into Gryffindor, when I met you guys, I had a _reason_ to get up every morning."

"And Remus, we don't care what you are because we see past our flaws. Maybe that's what makes us such close friends. And when we figured it out we realized that it didn't change anything," Peter said extending a hand toward Remus and placed it on his shoulder, "don't forget that."

"You don't understand do you?" Remus said instantly, flaring up.

"Then help us too!" James flashed back.

Remus shook his head in disbelief and reeled his thestral around and kicked it downward, the thestral roared and braked sharply, the sound of its leg skimming the surface of the water echoed in the night but he was invisible in the darkness.

James watched in dismay as Remus disappeared out of sight and directed his broom right over the water and scanned the surface.

"Did you find him?" Sirius called from above.

"No," James growled and flew back toward his two friends. "But let's keep looking."

* * *

Remus hid himself away on his island and buried into his hands. The thestral followed him to the island and grazed nearby, occasionally looking up at Remus as if it felt the boy needed protection.

Remus felt broken, he felt like he lost everyone all over again. He looked up for a moment to see the sun radiate the sky in a brilliant pink and yellow light and felt a ghost of a smile spread across his face.

"I'm done," Remus sighed to himself. The thestral trotted over to Remus and stuck out its long bony head toward Remus almost like it understood him.

"I'm not going back," Remus said patting the skeletal horse, "are you well enough to fly?"

The thestral tossed its head and snorted, pawing the ground.

"I'm not one of them," Remus said shaking his head but the thestral shook its head.

"You think I am?"

It snorted again, and turned to look at Remus with its milk-white eyes. Remus sighed and started petting the thestral which felt strange for it was nothing but bones and wings.

"But where am I to go now?" Remus asked himself. "I'll go back to Caden's. Can you take me there?"

It flared its wings and danced in place.

* * *

James, Sirius, and Peter all flew back to the sandy shore and sat on the beach, staring out over the lake in silence.

"I was sure we could find him," Peter said, "but I can't see thestrals, only he could. He certainly used that to his advantage."

"Yeah, and he decided lying to us about his condition was a good idea," Sirius said but his voice sounded strained.

James said nothing but merely continued to stare intently at the lake. "Let's go back, I'm freezing."

The three boys trekked back to Hogwarts, James dripping water, and the three covered in cuts and bruises from running through whipping branches during the pursue. They burst through the doors, leaving a trail of water as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower. Sirius, James, and Peter caught Professor McGonagall's and she blocked their path.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?"

"Please Professor," James said in a pained voice, "not now."

He slipped past her and continued to walk, misery rolled off the second years in waves. The Fat Lady opened the portrait when the boys declared the password and they walked with their heads down.

Frank came bounding up to them, his smile faded as he saw James, Sirius, and Peter.

"What happened? Where's Remus?" Frank asked.

"Remus is gone. He left," Sirius replied.

All heads turned to the James, Sirius, and Peter and silence reigned over the common room.

"What?" Lily whispered, her emerald eyes filling with tears. "Remus is gone?"

James felt his strength seep from his as his hazel eyes dulled.

"He said he couldn't stay here but he never gave us a reason," Sirius explained quietly, "now leave us alone because we're not answering anymore questions."

The Gryffindors all turned to each other, utterly shocked. Some were even in tears at the sudden despairing news. James took one look at the people in common room and heaved himself up the stairs and into the dormitory.

The door remained open, and the room seemed so empty, like it was abandoned millions of years ago. And James felt his heart shatter at the sight of Remus's belongings still laid out of the floor. The only thing missing was Remus's wand.

"He's gone," James whispered and tears started falling again. He gripped his wand and rummaged through Remus's things and found the exact thing he was looking for.

A picture of Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter, arms draped around each others shoulders', smiling and laughing at the camera. James jumped on Peter's back while Sirius jumped on Remus's back and the four laughed and pointed at the camera, waving.

"Look at this," James rasped and handed the photograph to Sirius and Peter who stared at longingly.

"I remember when we took this," Sirius gasped, "the end of exams, our first year was done. We decided that it was going to be The Marauders' tradition to take a picture after every year."

The boys fell to their knees and buried their faces in their hands and did not move for the longest time. A soft knock woke them from their trance and they looked at Frank who looked saddened.

"Time to eat," Frank said.

"Right, we'll be there," Peter said hoarsely and rose to his feet.

Frank nodded and turned out of sight. The three boys trailed after him and looked back at Remus's things before closing the door quietly behind them. Students looked happy, talking excitedly amongst each other, all but the Gryffindors who sat down quietly, looking for all the world like they're all sharing the same pain. The professors could only stare in confusion at the Gryffindors darkened mood.

James stared at the bowl of apples, those were always Remus's first choice of food. Then he stared at the goblets, Remus always used to drink water and flip through his book. Then he looked around the Great Hall, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all performed their song for James on his birthday. They stood on this table and started hollering at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Remus flew over the city lights of London and towards the familiar homeland of Caden's house. The thestral braked sharply and dove downward; Remus prayed he wouldn't slide off its bony neck but he wasn't more eager to see Caden again. The horse-like creature flattened out and flared its wings as it landed in the soft grass of a particular house. Pawing the ground, the thestral folded its wings tight to its body and nuzzled Remus before trotting off to the forest that sat at the end of the rode. Remus loved hearing the soothing sound of waves lapping against the shore and with the courage he had, he knocked on the door.

Remus backed away as the door swung open and broke into a gaunt smile as the face of Caden appeared in the doorway. With a cry of delight, she swung the door open and hugged Remus tightly.

"I'm coming home," Remus said.


	13. Chapter XIV: Gone

James sat in the classroom, looking at his hands, not bothering to listen to the professor.

"Potter!"

James snapped his head up to see Professor McGonagall towering over James and Sirius. Both boys looked up at her with solemn eyes. The rest of the students turned in their seats expecting a witty comeback and waited but James nor Sirius uttered a single word.

"Do you have any idea how important this lesson is?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"Yes," James said wearily, "I do."

"Then why aren't you taking notes? Or are you going to tell me that you'll remember this all?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"No," James said shaking his head.

"Or are you saying that you already know this?"

"Neither," James replied softly, "but Remus knows this."

Professor McGonagall's gaze softened as she understood what was bothering her student.

"Continue," James said and gestured to the front of the class, "I'm no one to interrupt your class."

Professor McGonagall set her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose and walked to the front of the class in a brisk manner as if she were holding her own emotions at bay.

As the lesson continued, James still had his eyes glued to his hand and before he could stop himself, his eyes unconsciously traveled to the empty seat of Remus and everything came surging back like a tsunami wave. And he pulled out the picture he kept in his pocket; the picture of his friends laughing and smiling at the camera as if the world's problems were no longer existence. James felt tears prick at his eyes and his throat closed up and he looked back at the empty chair. Peter frequently turn to his left, missing his companion that sat next to him in class. The boy who would scold them all for passing notes during class, the boy who told them that their ideas were crazy, the boy who came up with the spells for their pranks.

-Why did he have to make this harder? -J

-Imagine the pain _we _put _him _in. -P

-What about the pain _he _put _us _in? -S

-_He_ left _us_, remember? -J

-We put _him_ through hell. Stop acting like your the only one in pain. Remus is going through worse than us. He felt like he just lost his three friends. -P

* * *

Remus sat on the floor of his room, tears pricked his eyes as he looked around his room, the last place he thought he would be. And no matter what Caden did or said, it did not help him feel any better.

"What am I to say?" Remus asked as he watched Ohanzee.

Flaring his wings, he landed neatly beside the bottle of ink and quill. Remus took a deep breath and pulled out a spare bit of parchment, his quill, and the bottle of ink and sat down in his desk and stared at the black parchment for a minute. But a sharp nip from his owl woke him from his thoughts. Dipping his quill in the black ink he wrote:

_James, Sirius, and Peter. I truly am sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be the real friend you thought you always had. And through the thin and thick we were still friends, we didn't crash, we didn't burn; we learned how to live when the world was caving in. I've tried to hide the beast inside, I tried with everything I had._

_ I went through what I did because the idea of not having you as friends anymore was impossible and every time I sat in that dusty room, left to wait for the moon, I reflected on life. I would always think of you and my parents; before I turn into a werewolf, my thoughts always go out to you three. Everything comes surging back in a flurry because you want to think about everything before you literally lose your mind. _

_You want only good things on your mind for you never know if that's your last transformation and if it is, I want to die thinking about how fortunate my life was because of my understanding parents and my loyal friends. And I thought I was clever enough to hide it from you but I doubted your abilities. Like you said James, you worked out the truth and now you know what I've been hiding, now you know what I really am, now you know _who _I really am. I'm a damned monster. I can't tell you the story, I can't find the courage too, but I know that you more than deserve to know. _

_I won't tell you were I am because I don't want you to look for me, I don't want to be found. I miss you terribly. Remember when I loved examining the stars and would always ask you to come stargazing? And you would always laugh as if that was such a terrible idea but I laughed right along with you because I found it amusing how the idea of stargazing made you laugh. Just look at the stars for me and remember that we're staring at the same stars, the same sky. James, Sirius, Peter, you three were the best thing I ever had. I can't even explain how exuberant I felt when I met you and when I was sorted into Gryffindor along with my friends. But please don't waste your time over me. _

_I'm sorry that it turned out like this. A part of me knew this was going to happen. A part of me knew you were going to figure it out; the first time came during exams and I thought it'd be easier if I separated myself from you for a while and that's what I did. I came back in the end, I'm afraid that I cannot do that this time. I wish you the best of luck._

_Remus Lupin_

Remus managed to hold back all but a single tear as it dripped on to the letter, smearing his ink but he did not care; he breathed in deeply and wiped away his tears.

His hands were shaking too much for him to tie the letter properly to his owl's leg so Ohanzee took the letter in the beak and stared at Remus long and hard with his baleful amber eyes before lifting into the sky. Remus watched his owl soar out of sight and collapsed on the floor again and passed the hours away trying to stifle the sobs that racked his body.

Caden wanted to comfort Remus but she knew that she'd be next to useless for she had never understood the pain Remus went through so instead she sent out her silent condolences and placed a tray of food outside his door and knocked softly before hurrying away.

Remus didn't bother to get the door and continued to rapidly wipe the tears that continued to fall. He finally dragged himself to the door and spotted the food on the tray. Pulling his tray closer, he started to eat slowly but he felt nauseous.

* * *

"Look!" James said and nudged Sirius who looked up.

They all stared at one particular owl circling high above the others. And when other owls flew close to him he'd lash out with his wicked talons and curved beak, flaring his wings angrily. Ohanzee was clearly was in charge of the owls for he soared high above them and would not come down until most of the owls flew back to the Owlery.

And when he was one of the last ones hovering over the students' heads, he soared down and landed gracefully on the Gryffindor table next to Sirius, James, and Peter. Ruffling his wings importantly, Ohanzee hooted and dropped the letter at their hands. Sirius was the first to take it and he ripped it open and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Peter asked urgently, peering over his friend's shoulder.

"It's from Remus!" Sirius breathed.

"What does it say?" James asked.

Peter took the letter from Sirius and started to read to himself.

"Read it out loud!" James demanded, impatience lacing his voice. Peter shot his friend an irritated look before he obeyed.

"_James, Sirius, and Peter. I truly am sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be the real friend you thought you always had. And through the thin and thick we were still friends, we didn't crash, we didn't burn; we learned how to live when the world was caving in. I've tried to hide the beast inside, I tried with everything I had._

_I went through what I did because the idea of not having you as friends anymore was impossible and every time I sat in that dusty room, left to wait for the moon, I reflected on life. I would always think of you and my parents; before I turn into a werewolf, my thoughts always go out to you three. Everything comes surging back in a flurry because you want to think about everything before you literally lose your mind."_

There was an uneasy pause in which Peter was unsure if he could read on. But his friends' blazing gazes were piercing into him, bringing down pressure to continue the letter.

"His bloody pride," James murmured softly.

"_You want only good things on your mind for you never know if that's your last transformation and if it is, I want to die thinking about how fortunate my life was because of my understanding parents and my loyal friends. And I thought I was clever enough to hide it from you but I doubted your abilities. Like you said James, you worked out the truth and now you know what I've been hiding, now you know what I really am, now you know _who _I really am. I'm a damned monster. I can't tell you the story, I can't find the courage too, but I know that you more than deserve to know."_

"How could he just sit and write that?" Sirius snapped as he fumed in his seat. "He _must _know that we would never think him as a monster that is damned. How could he think that?"

James shrugged and Sirius motioned for Peter to continue.

"_I won't tell you were I am because I don't want you to look for me, I don't want to be found. I miss you terribly. Remember when I loved examining the stars and would always ask you to come stargazing? And you would always laugh as if that was such a terrible idea but I laughed right along with you because I found it amusing how the idea of stargazing made you laugh. Just look at the stars for me and remember that we're staring at the same stars, the same sky. James, Sirius, Peter, you three were the best thing I ever had. I can't even explain how exuberant I felt when I met you and when I was sorted into Gryffindor along with my friends. But please don't waste your time over me."_

"Easier said than done, mate!" James said indignantly and forced himself into silence as Peter finished up the letter.

"_I'm sorry that it turned out like this. A part of me knew this was going to happen. A part of me knew you were going to figure it out; the first time came during exams and I thought it'd be easier if I separated myself from you for a while and that's what I did. I came back in the end, I'm afraid that I cannot do that this time. I wish you the best of luck. __Remus Lupin."_

The three boys looked at each other. They all seemed to be sharing the same despairing thoughts and through their sorrowful grief, they managed to fold the letter and shove it in Peter's bag. Sirius's once dancing gray eyes were now stormy and Peter sagged, looking more mentally and physically tired then he had ever endured.

The Slytherins seemed to be dancing with glee at The Marauders' misery, they began taunting the Gryffindors, especially The Marauders for they seemed to feed off their despair.

"Where's your brainy friend?"

"The school is better without that freak!"

"SHUT UP!" Frank roared and slammed his knife on the table.

"What did you just say, Longbottom?" Avery snarled.

"I said 'shut up'! You don't like Remus because he's smarter and a better dueler than you so just a damn life!" Frank bellowed.

Avery blasted Frank back with a jet of white light and tackled him to the floor, their potions spilled out from their cauldrons and washed onto the floor. The rest of the Slytherins roared with laughter as Avery slammed his fist into the side of Frank's head. Professor Hayes seemed appalled at this sudden action for he pulled out his wand and tried to separate the two fighting boys but was disarmed by another. Looking around for the culprit, Professor Hayes growled with frustration and went back to prying the boys off each other.

"Losers!" Sirius hollered over the roar of the fight.

"You're so pathetic!" James sneered, aiming his insults directly at the one he loathed the most. "YOU LOST THE LAST TIME WE DUELED SNIVELLY SO DON'T LAUGH!"

Snape took his cauldron and threw the potion at James who immediately stopped laughing and stumbled backward for the potion itself was burning. With a roar of rage, Sirius charged at Snape, wand drawn, and an angry expression.

"_Don't hurt my friend_!" Sirius roared and launched himself at his unexpected victim.

"STUPID BLIGHTER!"

Three more Slytherins pounced on the Gryffindors who were pointing and laughing at Snape and Sirius and joined the fray.

"Hey mudblood, isn't that your friend getting beat up? Go save him you worthless-"

The Slytherin didn't get to finish for James had bowled into his side and had him pinned down.

"I dare you to call her a mudblood again, I DARE YOU!" James yelled and aimed his wand directly at his opponent's face.

"NO POTTER!" Lily shouted and knelt down in front of him. "Listen Potter, he isn't worth it! Just leave him."

James's eyes flashed dangerously as he let the second year slither from his grasp.

"Whatever you say Evans," James said as he watched his opponent jump on the back of another Gryffindor. Suddenly red sparks were emitted into the air and exploded in a flurry of red and white. The fighting ceased and the attention was turned to Professor Hayes who now held his wand, his face illuminated emphasizing his livid expression.

"What is going on here?" Professor Hayes bellowed. "That was outrageous, fifty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

And there was an instant uproar.

"They started it!"

"They were taunting us, sir!"

"Did you not hear everything they said against Remus?"

"That's ridiculous! We never started it!" Lily shouted. James looked at her in surprise but she didn't seem to notice for her attention was locked on the professor.

"You didn't have to continue the fight," Professor Hayes snapped.

"I'm sorry sir," James snarled, "but I felt obliged to finish what _they _started."

"I heard about your friend and I understand that the Slytherins were being immature about it but to be honest, you lot weren't much better," Professor Hayes said looking around the classroom.

"Do you have ANY idea how hard it was to see your friend walk away from you? DO YOU?" Sirius growled, bristling.

"And you had no intentions of stopping them either," Lily said, her emerald eyes flared with anger, "you _let _them!"

Professor Hayes turned to Lily, "I would expect a mature group of students to work it out themselves. I, however, stand corrected."

"I guess you did," Peter huffed.

"Class dismissed," Professor Hayes announced to the whole class, "if I ever see such absurd behavior again, then you'll be seeing the Head Master."

Tension crackled in the air as the Slytherins and Gryffindors glared at each other before returning to their own sides to collect their things. And when they met at the door, Professor Hayes was worried another fight would break out. Fortunately, they left without giving each other a sideways glance.

Sirius, James, and Peter sat outside during their lunch break, still fuming.

"That was ridiculous!" James said indignantly. "Professor Hayes is . . ."

"No need to finish that mate," Sirius said with a grim smile, "I know exactly what you were going to say and I couldn't agree more."

"I bet Professor Hayes just lost all the respect from the Gryffindors," Peter commented, "at least I hope so."

"You and me both," James snarled, "I can't believe him! There is no way I'm staying here any longer. I don't want to either."

"I miss him too," Peter whispered, "it doesn't feel the same now does it?"

Sirius shook his head and the three lapsed into silence.

* * *

Remus sat on the bottom of the stairs at Caden's house, staring out the window. Unaware, Caden sat down next to him, a little ways off.

"Do you want to tell me the story?" Caden asked quietly.

Remus shrugged, "what's there to tell? They figured it out."

Caden sighed and looked at her hands, "I don't know what you're going through but I know that I want to help."

"You already did," Remus said still not looking at her, "you gave me a home when no one else would. I'm a werewolf and people don't take that lightly."

Caden looked out the same window, "that's only part of who you are."

"But it's the most vivid," Remus said his eyes glued to the window.

"It's not fair! You can't help it!" Caden said angrily.

"Life's not fair," Remus said looking at her, "life's not fair for the damned. I guess I don't blame the one who bit me though. I guess he couldn't help it."

"Don't pity him!" Caden suddenly burst out. "He did it intentionally. He couldn't care less about who he attacks as long as he does it quick and he does it right!"

That seemed to grab Remus's attention for he frowned, "what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure I'm exactly the right person to tell you," Caden said pulling nervously at her hair.

"You're the only other person who'd know considering my parents are dead," Remus said flatly.

"Here," Caden said and stood up to rummage through the desk she always sat at and pulled up a folded piece of brown paper.

"What's this?" Remus asked as she handed it to him.

"Read it," Caden said nodding at the letter, "I found it after the night Syrena died. Around the time you came to live here I remembered that I still had it. I didn't mean to read it but I did. Sorry."

"When was this written?" Remus asked eyeing it warily.

It's old, before you were bitten actually."

Remus scowled and unfolded the paper. The letter was written in glistening black ink in a beautiful cursive font.

_Syrena,_

_My team got Greyback and took him in. I don't know how this'll all go. I cannot guarantee your safety anymore. I suggest moving someplace secure. I cannot trust Greyback to take lightly to all this. He's escaped once, who said he won't do it again? Please, take Remus and everything you want and move elsewhere and I'll meet up with you when this whole situation is finished. The truth is, I insulted him. And I regret everything I said to Greyback. He vowed he'd find our Remus and kill him, or worse, contaminate him. I implored him not to but he declined my request to take me instead. He's still after Remus. I'm not risking that, Syrena. Do not ask me to witness the death of my son, or the death of you._

_John Lupin_

Remus stared angrily at the letter before folding it up and handing it roughly back to Caden.

"I had no idea," Caden said, "but when I read this I knew that you had every right to know."

"My father insulted Greyback," Remus said with a bitter laugh, "and Greyback used me as revenge. PERFECT!"

"Remus . . . wait!" Caden said but Remus was already storming out the door.

Remus ran a hand through his hair and picked up a rock and threw it into the water. Closing his eyes, Remus lay on the rocks, listening to the waves crash against them, almost like the sea was feeling just as angry as Remus was.

"And to think I sympathized the stupid person who bit me!" Remus shouted to the sky. "I was used as REVENGE!"

Remus felt the seed of hatred explode as he chucked another rock as far as he could.

"After all this time! It's gone."

And so Remus sat on that beach until the sun fell and the sky darkened.


	14. Chapter XV: And then there were two

The glittering snow spread its white wings across the ground, freezing everything in its path. James, Sirius, and Peter sat in an empty corridor on the stairs, each doing their own thing. James sat looking out the small window and watching the snow fall, and looked up at the darkened sky. Sirius was scratching through a spare bit of parchment he had with his quill tip. And Peter was fiddling with the hems of his robes. But all still felt the same emptiness as their friend was no longer with them.

"So . . ." James said darkly, looking away from the window, "it's around 1:00 in the morning."

"Hm?" Sirius asked still not taking his eyes off his beaten up parchment.

"Are we really going to give up?" James asked seriously.

Sirius and Peter both looked at James with mingled curiosity.

"What are you implying at?" Peter asked almost eagerly.

"I say we find Remus," James said determined.

"What? 'Find Remus'?" Sirius asked frowning. "Don't get me wrong, I'm totally for it. But have you pondered this, James? Where do we even begin this crazy search?"

"We'll try his cousin's house first, then we'll branch off from there if he's not there," James said and got to his feet.

"And one last thing mate," Peter said slowly, "how are we going to leave?"

"By Floo I believe," James said with a set expression, "I'm doing it whether you two aren't. I need my friend back."

"We do too," Sirius decided and got to his feet, helping Peter to his.

"Then it's settled," James said and stowed away his wand, "we're going to Professor Dumbledore's office. I know that fireplace is connected to the Floo Networking system thing."

"And how are we going to get Professor Dumbledore out of there?" Peter inquired.

"Peter," James said patting him on the shoulder, "we are three Marauders. We are the master pranksters. We always figure out a way."

Peter, Sirius, and James all broke out into the first real smile since the incident.

"A Marauder never gives up," Sirius said.

And the three broke into a quick pace, casting sparks and every other crazy and distracting spell that came across their minds.

"I perfected that one!" Peter said triumphantly before being dragged forward by James.

"WHO DID THIS?" Professor McGonagall shouted, surprising them for James had no idea Professor McGonagall was capable of making such a loud noise. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Hayes, and Professor Sprout came bursting from the halls.

"Run!" Sirius hissed and the three, flat out, sprinted toward the gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice Wand, Pumpkin Juice!" Sirius panted. "No! Lemon Drop!"

And the gargoyle jumped to life, creating a staircase that led to the Head Master's door.

"Lemon Drop?" James asked bewildered, "how'd you know?"

"A little help from Fabian and Gideon Prewett who told me that Dumbledore's password was almost always based off the candy he likes," Sirius said with a grin, "I just forgot it for a bit."

James laughed, and that surprised Sirius which made him laugh which made Peter laugh which made the three burst out laughing. It was a peculiar sound for they hadn't heard themselves laugh for about three months.

"Let's go," James said as he sobered up. The three clambered into the office and ran straight for the fireplace.

"I'll go first, follow quickly," Sirius said. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder. "Caden Adol's house!"

And with a roar, Sirius was engulfed in emerald flames and disappeared. As instructed, James followed, with Peter right behind James.

* * *

James never much liked the feeling of traveling by Floo, he preferred flying on his broom for transportation but this was quicker. Tucking his elbows in closer, he barely had any time to react as he abruptly stopped spinning and fell out of the fireplace. A pair a hands caught him; sending Sirius a grateful look, he crouched lower to the floor and scanned the area.

"Are they even here?" Peter whispered.

"It's around 1:00 in the morning Peter, I doubt anyone would be up," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Prat," Peter joked.

"The woods," James said finally, "we'll check there now."

"But—"

"Now."

And so Sirius, Peter, and James filed out of the house in a single file line and made their way down the block, very thankful the weather stayed warm year round. The three hiked through the woods, getting more tired the deeper they went in. A sudden grunt followed by a thud confirmed that someone had fallen.

"I think this is a lost cause," Sirius growled as he staggered to his feet, "I can barely see two feet in front of me!"

"Don't worry, the full moon's coming—" James's voice died in his throat as he remembered what day it was.

"James!" Sirius said in a dangerously low whisper. "We should have waited! This isn't good. We need get out, James. None of us fancy getting tangled with a werewolf. We need to leave now."

"Right," James said and hared after Peter and Sirius.

But Sirius shouted and spontaneously launched at something, chasing it down. James and Peter lost sight of Sirius but they heard sobbing echoing through the woods. James and Peter exchanged bewildered looks before seeing what Sirius had attacked. When he neared, he could hear Sirius on the ground, his arms around something in a tight embrace.

James's heart jumped several beats at the sight before him and before he could stop himself, he threw his arms around the bundle on the ground and started sobbing. And to his delight, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and returned the hug just as enthusiastically.

"Is-is this a d-dream?" the voice asked through the tears.

"No! No I'm real, you're awake, you're awake. I'm really here and you're really here, Remus. You're really here," James gasped, still embracing his dearest friend.

James released Remus and let Peter embrace him. And when they all sat back on their heels, their tear-stained faces all wore similar smiles as they all stared at each other.

"Remus," James could barely choke out. He had finally hugged the friend he had been missing for three months had finally been found and James had hugged him.

"Oh my god," Remus breathed, "I can't believe this! How are you here?"

"Long story Remus," Peter said, "we've missed you so much. We weren't the same without you. We were just so completely lost, Remus, we need you back. And we don't bloody care if you're a werewolf. You're still our Remus, you're still a Marauder."

Remus laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I've missed you so much. I've so often found my thoughts driven back to you three. I-I can't, oh my god, I can't believe you're really here."

Then he stopped dead, his eyes widening. "You're here, on a full moon."

"To hell with that now, Remy," James said sheepishly, not caring about the full moon anymore.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Remus slapped his hand over it.

"We're not alone," Remus hissed and his eyes flashes gold, "someone else is. Another werewolf. I can sense him from here."

"Wait what?" Peter asked quietly though anyone could sense the serious urgency in his tone.

"Find a tree and climb it!" Remus demanded. "Get to safety."

"But what about you?" James asked as Remus shoved him to a nearby tree.

"I'm a werewolf James," Remus replied with a hint of amusement, "I think that I can handle another, however, you cannot battle a werewolf, nor do I want you to."

The full moon made itself visible and James was tempted to stay on the ground. Pain exploded in Remus's head and danced up and down his entire body.

"JAMES!" Remus hissed through gritted teeth. "GO NOW!"

James remained rooted to the spot stayed to witness the transformation of Remus. His friend's warm blue eyes darkened into a brilliant golden shade. Remus's body lengthened and hair sprouted.

James could hear the every single bone in Remus's body crack and reshape into the werewolf's and winced every time. Remus's face lengthened and his teeth sharpened into fatal canines, saliva and froth foamed at his mouth and when the transformation was finished, Remus was no longer himself but the creature everyone feared; he was a werewolf.

James scrambled up the tree and sat on the lowest branch, still watching the grayish werewolf as it roared and staggered to its paws. Sniffing the air, it lifted its muzzle and sang a beautiful song to the moon and James would've never known that howl belonged to a werewolf. But to his horror and surprise, the howl was answered by another. Remus was right after all, they weren't alone, there was another werewolf.

The werewolf who replaced Remus snapped its head toward the source of the sound and bared its teeth. Letting out a low growl, it laid its ears back and arched its back threateningly. And with a challenging snarl, another werewolf emerged from the depths of the shadows, its browner fur blended in with its surroundings; it stared and returned the same aggressive snarl.

Froth foamed at the mouth of the new werewolf and stared at its opponent hungrily. The werewolf that Remus transformed into was much smaller then the other but still just as deadly. The larger curled its lip back, revealing two rows of sharpened fangs. And without warning it hurled itself at the smaller and started attacking with claws and teeth. An angry roar erupted from the smaller werewolf sank its teeth into the shoulder of its attacker. With an swipe of its claws, it freed itself from the jaws and scored its claws down the golden eyes.

The smaller werewolf howled in agony and retaliated and the newcomer seized the opportunity of hesitation to launch a fresh attack.

"Remus!" James yelled, but knew it was no use.

The larger hooked its claws in the shoulder of its victim and locked its jaws around the other werewolf's throat. Blood poured from the deep wounds and the golden-eyed werewolf was slammed against the tree. The lowest branch groaned and with a crack, it snapped off with three boys on top of it. James Sirius, and Peter plummeted from their perches and landed on the ground with a thud. They backed against the trunk of the tree as the two beasts were locked in battle.

The smaller ripped itself from the jaws deadly grasp and caught its enemy's leg in its jaws, though the blood was pouring from its throat, making fighting more of a challenge. The larger snapped its jaws near the head and sprayed blood on the forest floor. The smaller released its grip on the leg and shook its mighty head. Saliva dripped from its blood-stained teeth as it bared its teeth. However, the larger seemed interested in something else, its brown eyes locked onto its new prey, three second year boys.

The smaller werewolf swiveled its massive head and stared at James, Sirius, and Peter with its golden eyes and parted its jaws slightly. The larger started creeping closer, cornering them against the trunk. James gripped Sirius's arm tightly as the brown-eyed werewolf broke into a run. It staggered a few times as it slipped in pools of blood but that didn't seem to slow it down. James held his breath and patted Sirius and Peter on their arms and was about to turn around until a flash of gray zoomed past them.

The smaller werewolf had its jaws clamped tightly around the other werewolf's face. It was thrashing in the jaws of its killer, piercing the sides of the golden-eyed werewolf with its claws as it tried vainly to break free. The smaller winced as claws dug deep into it, making blood cascade down its sleek body. The gray werewolf was forced to relinquish its fatal grip on the face for claws had dug into its chest. With a whimper, the gray werewolf slumped to the ground and the larger raked its claws down and out of its enemy's flesh before advancing on the boys.

The gray werewolf heaved itself to its paws and let out a low whine as it saw the three humans cower from the other. And with a new bolt of energy, the smaller roared and attacked from behind, clamping its jaws again and again on the back of the neck. The larger werewolf twisted its head and enclosed its jaws around its attackers face and this time, James heard bone crack.

"NO!" Sirius bellowed.

But was forced to watch as friend's attempts to break free were becoming feebler and with every thrash, it became slower and weaker until it fell limp in the jaws of its opponent. But once the brown werewolf spat it out, the smaller bowled itself into the side of the newcomer and bit down hard on the neck. And the sound of breaking bones bounced off the trees and echoed through the dense woods. And when the larger werewolf bellowed with the force of a weak earthquake and limped off, screaming its lungs out in pain. The smaller turned its head towards Sirius, James, and Peter.

As much as James wanted to stay, he forced himself to run to the nearest tree and started to climb it as fast as he could. And sitting on the lowest branch, he watched the werewolf that was once Remus sniff the air and look up at him with baleful golden eyes before jumping up in attempt to snatch the second year. But as soon as it realized that it couldn't it ran off.

"He saved us," James said.

"I don't think he was aware that he did," Peter said, "but I'm more than grateful."

"Some people think werewolves are monsters, Remus isn't one," Sirius agreed.

* * *

The full moon waned, James heard the pained whine from within the woods. He jumped to the forest floor, followed by Sirius and Peter and took off running in the direction of the noise and nearly trodden on the gray werewolf.

And now James could (almost) see (clearly) the wounds the newcomer had caused. Deep claws marks seared its body, teeth had been embedded into its neck, and its stunning golden eyes were glazed over with agony. But the werewolf looked at James and snarled, baring its teeth as James came closer. It tried to get up but its legs couldn't support its thin body.

"What now?" James asked.

"Blindfold it," Peter said at once, "it'll help it not move around too much and reopen those wounds."

James looked skeptical but took off his jacket and approached the werewolf from behind. And with surprising agility got it around the werewolf's eyes.

"This is crazy," James muttered, "all right. Now what?"

"Now we stay and wait," Peter sighed and sat down. James groaned and lay on the ground and closed his eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

**It got confusing with the two werewolves but if read carefully, it gets a bit easier to read.**


	15. Chapter XVI: The Story

James woke with a jolt and stared at the rising sun, proclaiming the break of dawn. He ran a hand through his already-messy black hair and rubbed his eyes from behind his glasses.

"Morning," Sirius said with a weary smile, "have a nice sleep?"

"A bit restless to be honest," James said with a smile.

"Look," Peter said and stared at the werewolf that was started to writhe and thrash.

James began to take a step forward but Sirius pulled him back.

"What?" James asked impatiently.

"Let him transform, then we'll go and help," Sirius said and turned his attention over James's shoulder and to the thrashing werewolf. It was a queer sight to witness; it began shrinking, more into a human form that was curled up, its head shortened, its teeth dulled, and its golden eyes turned blue. And before long, the familiar figure of a second year took the place of the grayish werewolf. James ran up to Remus and put a hand on his shoulder as he struggled into a sitting position.

When James withdrew his hand, he felt a weird sticky substance on his hand; and lifting his hand, it was smeared with blood. James stared at Remus in horror as his neck, face, and right arm were drenched in blood.

"Remus," James whispered. He took the blindfold off his friend.

Remus blinked at the soft sound of his friend's voice and focused his blurred vision on James though blackness was threatening to engulf him. Fighting back the nausea, he groaned and tried to say something but his voice was lost in his throat.

Remus finally managed to find his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you," Sirius said and crawled over to him.

"Y-you shouldn't have. I d-don't want-" Remus was cut off as he started coughing, spitting out blood that bubbled at his mouth, "want you to see me like this."

"You may be smart academically but you can be really thick on other subjects," Peter said with a little grin, "we're sticking right beside you."

"But know that you've seen who I r-really am," Remus's voice faltered and he could not go on.

But Remus didn't have to go on for James picked up.

"We don't care what the hell you are, Remus. We tried explaining that to you the day you left, three months ago. I don't want you to think your condition is going to ruin our friendship. And if you think it will, you're daft."

Remus started to laugh but he gasped as the pain in his chest became too much.

James frowned. "We've got to get you back to your house."

Remus wished he had enough strength to walk but he didn't nor could he remember the previous night. James heaved himself to his feet, helped Sirius and Peter up and looked expectantly at Remus who looked down ashamed.

"You all right?" James asked.

"No, yeah-I'm fine. I'll come a bit later," Remus said waving his hand, "I'll catch up with you later."

"You can't walk, you're injured," Sirius said with a frown, "that's okay. We'll help."

"No!" Remus said quickly. "That's not the case at all. I just-I'm just a little tired and sore from last night and all. It's nothing serious."

James rolled his eyes and stooped down right in front of the young werewolf.

"Stop being so bloody proud Remus."

"I'm not!" Remus said indignantly.

"We have a lot to discuss, but for now, you're going to allow us to help," James said and extended a hand.

Remus eyed his hand angrily and reluctantly took it and used the tree's trunk for support before pushing himself off the trunk and walked forward.

"It's a hike mate," Peter said, "are you sure you don't want help?"

"I'm fine," Remus said firmly. Peter shrugged and continued to walk alongside James while Sirius and Remus walked side by side. They walked in complete silence, only the chirps of birds that fluttered by where the only sound in the entire wood.

About ten minutes into the walk, Remus started to stumble; he could feel every wound on his body start to bleed, and every muscle shriek in protest. And his body seemed to have enough strain, it decided it was a time to rest. Remus's muscles quit working together and he collapsed onto the forest ground. Shaking with suppressed anger and embarrassment, he tried to get back on his feet before his legs gave out again. Crimson red splashed onto the leaves, and Remus was breathing hard by now from the effort of forcing himself.

"Enough Remus," James said sternly and offered a long thick branch, "use this at least."

Remus took the branch and muttered very quietly "thank you" before staggering back to his feet and limping, using the branch heavily.

"Why?" James asked exasperatedly.

"I look weak," Remus said with his head bowed.

"No you don't," Sirius said suddenly, "do you have any idea what you did last night?"

"No!" Remus said immediately. "Nor do I want to know. I probably did something terrible."

"No you didn't," Peter said, "you did the opposite, you did something heroic. You saved us from something else."

He chose his words carefully, particularly avoided the subject of the intruding werewolf that Remus killed.

"Something else?" Remus echoed. "From what? And me? I saved you?"

"Yes you did," Sirius said with a grin, "bet you don't feel like a damned monster that you consider yourself as."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a monster of a lifetime of wickedness," Remus muttered. James stopped Remus and pulled him in an embrace.

"Don't call yourself a monster Remus," James said quietly, "it doesn't describe who you are. Because if I could describe you in only a few adjectives they'd be, loyal, compassionate, understanding, brave, and intelligent."

"And not once did James say monster," Sirius said with a good-natured grin and strode up to Remus, "you don't understand how happy I am to see you."

Remus let go of his make-shift walking stick to hug his friends with both his arms, unbalanced, he fell but James and Peter steadied him.

"Thanks," Remus said with a chortle. And that had the warmest sound James heard in a long time; his friends were back, there were gaps but they'd fill them in over time. He was just grateful for his friend that was worth more than all the galleons James owned.

* * *

"Are you willing to tell us?" Sirius asked gently as Remus swallowed the last bit of potion his cousin gave him.

With great difficulty, Remus nodded.

"I don't mean to pressure you," Sirius added quickly.

"No," Remus said firmly and shifted his position, "you three deserve to know."

The three boys sat in silence and waited for Remus to begin.

"I was young, four or five, I can't remember but that night . . ."

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

Syrena Lupin looked weary but when her son came tramping in the room, she seemed to glow with pride.

"Come here Remus," Syrena said with a smile. The boy smiled and obeyed, letting his mother pick him up and set him on the tabletop. She showed her son what she was working on, it looked like very advanced Arithmacy.

"Do you know what this is Remus?" Syrena asked pointing at it with her pencil.

"No," Remus said. His blue eyes stared at the page with interest.

"That's because this is muggle stuff," Syrena explained even though she knew Remus did not understand what a muggle was, "it is called Physics."

"This muggle transportation device called a car has a changing velocity of such vectors, can you help me figure out which angle best represents the vector of the changing velocity?"

Remus stared at her then at the problem then back at her with a blank expression.

"Car, vetors, locity," Remus echoed happily.

Syrena laughed lightly and stared down at her son with deep affection, "you got 'car' down. Repeat after me, Remus."

Remus listened intently.

"Repeat after me. 'Vectors'."

"Vecors," Remus said with a little laugh.

"Vectors," Syrena said with her beautiful smile, "veck-tores."

"Veck-tores, veck-tores, veck-tores!" Remus chanted.

"Now put that together," Syrena said, "vectors.

"V-vectors!" Remus said and Syrena burst with happiness.

"Repeat after me. Veh-lass-eh-tee."

"Veh-less-ity," Remus stumbled.

"Close dear," Syrena said with a small smile, "veh-lass-eh-tee."

Remus looked at her with total concentration and said, "veh-lass-eh-tee."

"Fantastic Remus! Now put it together," Syrena said, her green eyes flashing proudly.

"Veh-lass-eh-tee, veh-lass-eh-tee, ve-veloci-velocity!" Remus said clapping his hands excitedly.

"Oh Remus!" Syrena cooed jumping to her feet and hugging her son. "You will be a physics master in no time!"

"He really is smart." a voice said fondly.

Syrena jumped slightly as hands pulled her from behind and enclosed her in a hug. She laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around John Lupin's neck.

"Remember when you used to taunt me for being, in your exact words, 'a freaky book-lover'?" Syrena asked as she sat down across from John.

He looked sheepishly at his hands, "I don't think you're freaky but you still are a book-lover, my love."

Syrena giggled and put Remus on top of tabletop again.

"And in our second year you threw my book in the river and pushed me in afterward?" Syrena continued.

"I was an arrogant jerk," John scoffed, "I suppose I shouldn't have done that."

"You suppose?" Syrena asked. "I think so too but I told you off in our third year. I daresay I was harsh but I don't regret a thing I said to you that day. You deserved that, you needed someone to lower your stupid ego. I had just about enough with your arrogance. But beneath all that showing-off business you couldn't seem to get over, I found something to love."

"Hmmm," John murmured, "that was the most embarrassing thing that I have ever endured! And I was the first guy at Hogwarts you considered talking to after you yelled at me. You'd never change your busy schedule for anyone, anyone but me. I'm special."

"And don't forget modest Lupin," Syrena said rolling her stunning pale green eyes.

"Yeah," John said proudly, "I'm modest. And our Remus will turn out just perfectly. Thank god he inherited your brain and my dashing good looks."

"Don't flatter yourself," Syrena scoffed.

John put Remus on the ground and knelt down beside him, patting his son's side.

"He actually doesn't look much like either one of us," John commented.

"No," Syrena agreed, "but he has your eyes John. And he's skinnier for his age."

"He inherited his skinny physique from you," John said instantly, "I was always strong."

Urgent knocking interrupted the content family. John motioned for Syrena to stay with Remus while he ran to get the door. And almost immediately after he opened the door, one of his teammates fell to his knees and collapsed into their house. Alarm bells rang in John's head as he helped his friend to his feet and set him on their couch.

"Are you okay, Conrad? Do you want me to get you something to drink or something?" John asked urgently.

"No!" Conrad said and sprang to his feet. "I came to warn you! We tried to stop him sir, we tried but he got away!"

"Who got away?" John asked, his blue eyes flaring with alarm.

"He got away sir, devil of a monster, that Greyback!"

In a flash, John had swept Remus into Syrena's arms and stood next to her.

"We need to go after him!" John said suddenly.

Syrena cradled Remus closer to her and John enclosed Syrena in his arms.

"You're going, aren't you?" Syrena whispered.

"Of course I am," John said, "I expect you to take care of our son. I don't know what's really going to happen. Greyback's a little unpredictable when he gets mad."

John made a valiant attempt to make a small joke but Syrena did not smile.

"You know to be careful John. Don't act rationally for I know I cannot raise Remus alone. He's so much like you," Syrena said, her eyes hardened with blazed love and determination, "but I know you won't act rationally because I'm going to be right there beside you."

"No you aren't Mrs. Lupin," John said sternly.

"Who are you to defy me?" Syrena growled angrily.

"Me, John Lupin," John said and forced Syrena to take a few steps back, "I'm not risking your life as well as Remus's future. I will handle this and if all goes right it shall take merely a matter of seconds.

"That's reassuring," Syrena snarled with sarcasm, "let me go."

"And what about Remus?" John asked in a flurry. And with that Syrena fell silent.

"See you in a bit my love," John said and followed Conrad out the door. Syrena glared after her husband and set Remus down.

"Where is he going mummy?" Remus asked pointing at the door.

"He's got some work to do," Syrena said in a hard voice, "he's got work that apparently _he _can only do."

About a half an hour later, Syrena heard someone knocking on the door. She tucked Remus in the kitchen, aimed her wand at the door and answered it. She nearly hexed her husband but pulled him inside when he came tumbling.

"You're here," Syrena breathed, "that's good."

"No time to celebrate," John said hurriedly, "we need to leave!"

Syrena reacted well for she ran to collect Remus, her wand in her other hand and nodded grimly at John who offered his arm. She took it but at the same time, the door was blasted down and the three were thrown backward.

Remus let out a strangled cry and lay on the floor moaning. Syrena stayed in the position she was, not wanting to give away her son's whereabouts. And the man whom she loathed stepped into their house, kicking rubble out of the way and looked at her with a twisted smile.

"'ello love," Greyback snarled revealing sharpened teeth.

"Get away," Syrena snarled though her leg was screaming in pain. Greyback advanced on her but John blasted him away with a single curse.

Roaring with anger, Greyback charged at John but a scream of fury erupted from the back of Remus's throat. Syrena was surprised that her son was capable of making such a sound that she froze for only a second before launching herself between Greyback and her son.

"I dare you," Syrena snarled curling her lip back, "I will kill you without hesitation and I will make it slow and I will make it painful. Do not come near my son."

Greyback let out a hollow, eerie laugh, "foolish girl."

He hurled himself at the unprepared mother, held her by her waist and dug his teeth deep into the shoulder. With a shriek of pain and pure fury, she threw him off and ran for her son. Scooping him up, she ran.

"Leave her you cowardly werewolf!" John bellowed and elbowed Greyback in the neck.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME COWARDLY?" Greyback bawled.

"I just did you damned monster!" John hollered and raised his wand. But before he could do anything, Greyback's spine curled, his face lengthened, his arms and legs expanded with muscle and sprouted fur. The bones cracked and reshaped into the infamous werewolf of Greyback.

"NO!" John howled. "SYRENA TAKE REMUS AND RUN!"

John started to sprint after her for she was in sight and the three began to retreat but John was dragged back by the fatal claws of Greyback.

"NO!" Syrena cried and drew out her wand and speared it in the vulnerable eye of the agitated werewolf. It retaliated, and Syrena helped John to his feet and started running again. Conrad and other teammates from John's group streamed into the house and started firing curse after curse at the werewolf.

"Bless you, Felix!" John panted as Felix blasted the werewolf backward.

"Go on, take your family and run," Felix said shoving Syrena and Remus away.

"I'm staying here," John said firmly, "this is my battle as much as its yours."

"It's different for me!" Felix hissed. "I don't have a family."

John embraced Felix like a brother very briefly before blasting the walls of his house down, forcing the debris to fall on the creature.

"Good one!" Bruno, another teammate of John's.

John was cut off by a large blow to the chest. Laying winded, John could only watch in horror and agony as the werewolf towered over Conrad and with an angry swipe of its claws Conrad's chest lay open and he slumped over, dead.

"NO!" John howled in grief.

Bruno and Felix now launched a fresh attack against the werewolf. And as Johns staggered to his feet, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Syrena with her wand aimed at the snarling werewolf.

"What are you doing?" John hissed.

"This is my battle as much as its yours," Syrena replied briskly and ran behind the werewolf and stabbed it hard in the back with a knife in her other hand. However, the werewolf whipped around and scored its claws at her, grazing her arm. With a surprised grunt, she stumbled and backed against the wall.

"Help her!" John shouted to Felix. "I'll help Bruno!"

Felix nodded and sprinted over to Syrena and offered himself as she steadied herself. She quickly shook him off and joined the fray. Remus was watching closely from behind. He watched helplessly as his parents battled the dark monster.

To make matters worse, another werewolf burst in the house and pinned Bruno down who struggled vainly against it. With a quick snap of the jaws of the new werewolf and the sickening crack of broken bones, Bruno lay dead underneath the great paws of the werewolf. It was easily twice as big as Greyback, with gleaming blood-stained teeth, and glinting eyes.

"BRUNO!" John roared as he watched his friend murdered. Picking up Bruno's wand, the werewolf snapped it in half with its powerful jaws.

The werewolf growled softly at its companion and shook its head like it was communicating with it. The other responded with a roar and pinned both of Remus's parents down. Its back paws digging painfully in Syrena's back and its front paws on the neck of John. Greyback then turned its malevolent golden eyes on Remus.

"REMUS! REMUS RUN!" Syrena sobbed and writhed against her bonds.

Remus couldn't find the feeling in his legs nor did he want to leave his parents looking so helpless and unprotected but it was too much to comprehend for a young child so he ran. He ran until he dared to look back and to his horror, he was being hunted down. He streamed under the glass table and backed up against the grand window. The werewolf curled its lip back, revealing two rows of deadly teeth, eager to sink themselves into flesh of its writhing prey. The worst part was Remus's parents were forced to watch the whole thing. The werewolf ran with such agility and speed, Remus only cried out in alarm as hooked claws sank deep into his shoulder and he was slammed into the glass table, shattering the tabletop. With a thud, Remus's youthful body crumpled to the floor and was pinned down by claws.

"NO REMUS!" John yelled and made a valiant attempt to escape but the claws holding him down only dug deeper.

"PLEASE!" Syrena screeched.

Remus was enduring every agonizing moment, wishing he were dead. The werewolf's saliva dripped down and lathered Remus in it, and without warning, the werewolf dragged Remus in view of his parents. And with a loud piercing, yet beautiful, almost mournful howl, it bent its head down and closed its jaws lightly over Remus's shoulder.

"NO!" Syrena screamed shrilly and started struggling again. The scene she was forced to watch unlocked her tears.

"Don't worry mummy! It hurts though," Remus shouted.

With an ear-splitting scream, Remus started thrashing. The werewolf that used to be Greyback clamped its jaws around Remus's shoulder and cut through flesh and bone.

"MUMMY!" Remus bawled, sobbing as the pain only increased. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Syrena, who was hysterical, was screaming her beloved son's name.

Remus felt as if his shoulder was on fire, and at that moment, he swore he was going to die. So he looked over at his parents and tried to smile but his smile faltered; John and Syrena had both escaped from the werewolf who pinned them down and were fighting against it with everything they had, Syrena and John grasped each other's hand and aimed a curse at each werewolf. Neither curse hit their attackers, and the larger werewolf pounced on John and tried to force John to the floor. Not giving up, John fought back until the werewolf snapped its jaws around John's neck. Releasing its dead victim, the two werewolves retreated with a low howl. Syrena caught John before he hit the floor but he was dead before Syrena caught him. Remus closed his eyes and waited for the nightmare to be over.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

* * *

Remus trailed off, his voice died in his throat. And slowly, he began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his scarred body. His fingers automatically made their way to a particular scar on his shoulder. The sight reduced James, Sirius, and Peter into tears. James traced a scar with his fingers and closed his eyes. The four sat in silence until Remus broke it.

"That's what happened, that's my past. I used to pity the man who bit me but he did it on purpose."

"W-what do you mean?" James choked out.

"Fenrir Greyback attacks children of the parents who insulted him. My father insulted Fenrir Greyback and he got me."

James, Sirius, and Peter only shook their heads wordlessly. So Remus continued.

"My father died before Syrena got a hold of him. She thought I was dead and believe me, I wanted to be. She didn't have enough strength to take me anywhere so we both laid there, either waiting for strength or waiting for death, whichever came first. I didn't lose consciousness right away, I could feel every muscle burn like I was doused in gasoline and set on fire. The news that was brought to me of being a werewolf, I wanted to die. I didn't want to live anymore. But my mother helped me through it and I was lucky. But when the first transformation occurred, I don't remember anything as bad as that besides when I was contaminated."

"I was convinced I wouldn't make it but each year as I got older, I got stronger."

The boys didn't know how to reply but their tears responded for them.


	16. Chapter XVII: Returning to Hogwarts

He didn't know how long he stayed up pondering the same subject over and over again, replaying it in his head repeatedly like a broken record. Remus heaved a great sigh and sat up in his bed. Looking out the window, he did not know if he was making the right decision returning to Hogwarts. Remus rubbed his weary eyes and slipped on his shoes and jacket. He made his way quietly downstairs and out toward the ocean.

Remus tossed a pebble in the water and remembered his analogy he had once said to Lily Evans. He promised himself to live a normal human life somehow, he was working on it. He promised himself he'd never find love, he would never breed and pass on his condition to an innocent person. Though he had time to worry about family later, he had time and he'd brood on the subject later. Remus scoffed to himself; no girl would ever talk to him in if they ever found out about his condition.

He was too absorbed in his own thoughts that he did not even notice James striding up to him.

"Can't sleep?" James asked making the smaller boy whip around in alarm.

"Not really," Remus replied and tugged unconsciously at his jacket's sleeves; his legs began to ache so he sat down instead.

"So how are you?" James asked seating himself next to Remus.

"I'm fine," Remus answered casually.

"Nervous?" James pressed.

"Very," Remus said instantly and turned red.

James didn't press the subject; instead he leaned against his hands and stared out over the water absorbing the peaceful silence besides the incoming waves that lapped noisily against the shore.

Remus was more than grateful to have his friend by his side; he enjoyed his friends' company and for the past three months, Remus had been lonely, like he had been before he was submitted into Hogwarts.

"I just wanted to thank you," Remus blurted out before he could check himself.

James looked at him in a puzzled way. "What for?"

"For everything," Remus said clearly, "for coming back for me, for not abandoning me, for not shunning me because I am a werewolf. I was so afraid you'd desert me."

"You can be foolish Remus. We'd never leave you and you should know that. Do you mistake us for some fraud of a friend?" James said with a joking grin.

"No," Remus said and grinned back, "you sure are something James Potter."

"Eh," James said with a shrug then smirked, "I get that a lot."

"But not from Lily," Remus commented and returned the playful smirk.

"Oi, Evans and I will someday be married and we'll raise a family," James retorted.

"A bit young to be thinking about that," Remus remarked.

The mental image of James and Lily being as a married couple stood vividly in his mind — James and Lily Potter. It sounded too peculiar to him.

"You can't even be in the same room as her without her blowing up at you," Remus pointed out, "it's because you're always after Snape."

"So what if I am?" James asked suddenly defiant. "He's an ugly git and he's going to get what he deserves once I'm back."

"But that 'ugly git' is friends with Lily. She's loyal to her friends and if you keep hexing Snape then she'll never consider talking to you let alone dating you."

"Stop calling Snivelly 'Snape'," James said with a frown.

"That's his name mate," Remus said with a look.

James grumbled and sighed. He glanced over at his friend and noticed how much older he seemed, how mentally and physically exhausted he looked. James was surprised he didn't notice sooner.

"What are you thinking?" Remus asked as he noticed James's blank stare.

"To be honest, I was thinking about how it took me the best of two years to figure it out. A better friend would've notice sooner," James replied.

Remus laughed in spite of himself. He would never understand his crazy friend.

"And the best of friends would've accepted the werewolf and that's exactly what you did."

"Tired now?" James asked as he saw Remus lean against his hands.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep out here tonight."

"I'll join," James said and lay back to stare at the night sky.

Remus, too, lay back and tried counting the dazzling white dots. He enjoyed the warm and comfortable night air.

"I'm stargazing," James whispered, "and to be honest, it's not that fun."

Again, Remus burst out laughing. "I would not expect it to be fun. It's a difficult field, Astronomy."

Janes chuckled and closed his eyes; he was so tired it hurt his head to close his eyes but he felt more relaxed as he listened to the waves. And before long, he fell alseep.

* * *

Remus roused and groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Running a hand through his hair, he looked to his left and jumped. But then he remembered James sitting outside and talking to him, keeping him company. He shook his messy-haired friend awake and grinned in his amusement as James jolted awake.

"Morning," Remus said with a grin.

"Mmm," James mumbled, "ready to go back?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Remus said ignoring his nervousness.

The two walked back to Caden's house, and the whole time Remus's nervous feeling was geting stronger. James seemed to have noticed something was wrong after for his usually poused friend was jumpy and wary.

"Let's wake Sirius and Peter," James said and at that Remus jumped.

"Er — yeah. Good idea," Remus said, nodding.

James hid his questioning glance and walked up to Sirius's bedroom. James and Remus both looked at each other then simultaneously shoved the Black heir out of the bed. With a loud shout, Sirius sprang to his feet and turned around wildly to see who had woken him up in such a rough fashion. His gray eyes landed on James and Remus who were doubled over from laughter.

"What was that for?" Sirius spat.

"You—looked—so—peaceful," James said through his laughter.

"I was until you two prats woke me!" Sirius growled.

At that statement, James and Remus burst out laughing again. Sirius scowled at his friends and untangled himself from the bed's blankets and grumbled as he threw them on the bed.

"Peter's next," James said and the two tramped out of the bedroom and into the one next to it. There Remus nor James did not see Peter; they rolled their eyes at each other and walked over to the bed to see Peter on the floor on one side. Remus snorted and prodded Peter awake with a nudge from his foot. But Peter didn't stir. Remus tried again but nothing woke him.

"Use water," James suggested.

Remus shrugged as if he pondered this idea then walked to the bathroom and filled it with water. _Peter won't be pleased, _Remus thought to himself and strode back in and took the liberty of pouring the water on Peter's face.

With a shout of surprise (similar to Sirius's) Peter scrambled around, entangling himself in the covers of the bed and spitting water madly from his mouth. Sirius, who had just come in time to see the amusing scene was the first to burst out laughing, followed by the rest. Peter, however, didn't find it as amusing as his friends.

"There really are nicer ways to wake someone up," Peter said hotly as he tossed aside the covers.

"I know but we did something similar to Sirius," James said jerking his head in the direction of the Black heir.

"Yeah, shoving me out of bed wasn't the nicest act of waking someone up," Sirius muttered.

"But it was funny," Remus muttered to James who had to stifle his laughter.

Peter and Sirius got ready, putting their Hogwarts robes and straightening their ties. Sirius seemed to be staring at himself in the reflection of the mirror for fifteen minutes before Remus appeared in the reflection and shoved Sirius away.

"Are you done admiring yourself?" Remus asked exasperatedly.

"Geez mate," Sirius said straightening his tie defiantly, "you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Remus stared at his own reflection and sighed. He wasn't blessed with Sirius's good looks or James's striking hazel eyes, he was a werewolf. The shadow of a werewolf would always upon his face. Remus failed to ignore the scars that were seared across his face, making him look like he had been in fights. He wasn't anything special. Remus looked down at his tie so he wouldn't have to look at himself anymore for he could not bear to stare back at his reflection, the ghost of the werewolf etched upon him.

"Remus?" James asked and gave Remus a hard nudge. The young werewolf jumped and looked at James with a blank stare.

"I called your name like three times, where'd you go?"

"Sorry," Remus muttered with a shake of his head, "let's eat, I'm assuming we're leaving soon for Hogwarts."

The three others failed to ignore Remus's bitter tone when mentioning his favorite place in the world but Remus had already turned out the room. James turned to Sirius and Peter and shrugged before leaving the room.

Remus spotted a note on their kitchen table and exhaled in a frustrated manner. He took the note and threw it away, and upon seeing his friends, he forced a smile.

"Hungry for pancakes?" Remus asked.

"More muggle food!" Sirius exclaimed sitting down. "I'd love that!"

"Need help?" Peter asked from the table but Remus shook his head. He had taken his time preparing the food for he wanted to avoid talking about Hogwarts with his friends. But when he was forced to admit the food was done and prepared, he served them and sat down, staring down at his plate.

"Thanks," Sirius said and immediately started shoving food in his mouth. James joined Sirius in the eating fest and Peter joined shortly after. Remus, however, could only stare blankly at the food on his plate, his stomach doing flips and turns.

"Remus," James said and prodded him in the shoulder.

He jumped and stared at James with a blank stare.

"Talk to me," James said and set down his fork, "what's up? You've been acting different."

Remus sighed knowing this conversation would work its way up though he had expected it not to be so soon. James waited patiently, occasionally taking a sip of Remus's lemon water.

"I'm just . . . I dunno . . . nervous, I guess," Remus said after a long pause then looked down at his scarred hands that were folded on the table. He did his best to avoid eye contact with James, Sirius, or Peter.

"You're nervous? About what?" Peter asked curiously.

"I dunno," Remus said, "I guess the idea of going back. Don't get me wrong, I love Hogwarts but it feels different, almost wrong."

James scowled at his friend and took off his glasses to clean them, then setting them back on the bridge of his nose, James cleared his throat, catching Remus's attention.

"Hm?"

James sighed, "Remus, you're being foolish. It's not wrong for you to return to Hogwarts. That's ridiculous! You need to go back!"

Remus looked away, "I suppose but how long will it be until another student discovers the truth about me?"

James didn't know how to answer that question so he remained silent and presumed eating his pancakes. Sirius and Peter both picked up their beverages and started drinking.

"None of you know because it's _that _unpredictable," Remus muttered.

"You shouldn't let your condition rule your life mate," Sirius said from behind his glass.

Remus seemed to ponder Sirius's statement before breaking into a grin.

"Right," he said briskly, "right . . . Caden's at the Ministry, she won't be back for a while but she told us that Mr. and Mrs. Potter are willing to take us back to Hogwarts."

"Really?" Sirius asked, dipping his finger in the syrup as Remus passed him with a handful of plates.

"Oi!"

The plates smashed with a clatter, the four boys merely stared at the broken glass before looking at each other. Peter and James both wore similar amused expressions, Sirius looked sheepish and Remus looked aggravated.

"I didn't expect you to drop them," Sirius muttered.

Remus groaned and scrambled around for a dust pan and a broom. James nudged Sirius and shook his head in a teasing disapproving manner. It was some time before Mr. and Mrs. Potter showed up at Remus's house to help them back into Hogwarts but by the time they were all ready to go, Remus wished he hadn't eaten anything; afraid of hurling, he held his breath and stared at his shoes.

"Ready?" Mrs. Potter asked and extended her arm. Remus and James held onto it and immediately afterward, he felt the sensation of being shoved into a tight tube and his feet unexpectedly slammed into the ground. Pain lanced up his leg as he lost balance and fell. James snickered and helped him up, dusting off the muddy back of Remus. Mr. Potter came shortly after and the party of six walked up to the impressive black iron gates. Remus sucked in his breath and stared at the too familiar castle that he considered home.

There, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came striding forward, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from behind his moon-shaped glasses.

"Mr. Potter, an auror, father of James Potter, has come to take him and his friends back."

Professor Dumbledore opened his hands and the iron gates opened; he beckoned them inside but the parents of James shook their heads.

"We'd love to Professor but we've got a lot of work to do," Mrs. Potter said kindly, "but I'm grateful for your offer."

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore said and waved goodbye as the two whipped off with a crack.

He then turned to the four boys who were waiting patiently for the professors to say something.

"I expect your hungry," Professor Dumbledore said, "I'm sure food will be prepared for you. You're dismissed from classes for today but both Professor McGonagall and I are expecting you to attend to your classes tomorrow."

"Of course, sir, "Remus said as if the idea of missing classes was so repulsive.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall lead them to the castle's entrance and Remus found that he had been holding his breath but he lost his train of thought as the grand doors to Hogwarts opened up, revealing its medieval yet grand and magnificent interior designing, from the beautifully carved walls to the impressive marble floors, down to the last precise detailed window. Remus missed it all but seeing it for the first time in three months made him realize just how much he truly missed Hogwarts.

"To the Great Hall," Professor McGonagall said.

Once she was out of earshot James and Sirius, both, had a mischievous glint to their hazel and gray eyes.

"Prank?" James asked and that one word was enough to send Peter into a fit of laughter while Sirius looked around as if he were plotting some great plan at that very moment.

"I don't think on the first day back we should," Remus said hesitantly but as usual, his mature advice never was taken to consideration.

"I have a brilliant idea," Sirius said and Peter and James looked at him with curiosity and eagerness.

"So here's what we'll do and starting with Remus . . ."

* * *

As much as Remus tried to protest, he was shoved toward the kitchen and was forced to go through with the plan otherwise he'd be breaking The Marauders' Code and he'd apparently be suffering major consequences. He pushed open the small door and was greeted with hundreds of tennis ball shaped eyes that stared avidly at him.

Remus laughed nervously and shoved dungbombs in the food before slipping out of sight but not before saying "you cannot tell anyone that I did this."

"Did you do it?" James asked instantly as Remus turned around and gave a satisfied smile when Remus nodded. Now the only thing left for the four boys was to sit and wait for their food to appear and that's what they did. The Marauders didn't say much but each were doing their own thing. James kept frequently looking in the general direction of the kitchen, Sirius was staring at the table wishing food would come soon, Peter was staring blankly at the wall, and Remus squirmed uncomfortably. But the food arrived and the next moment, the Great Hall was in chaos. The students who were just trying to study were interrupted with loud banging and clouds of unpleasant smoke, the food was blasted away, covering the walls and students with bits of flying food. But most of all, the professors didn't seem to enjoy the entertaining show as much as the students.

"MARAUDERS!"

The four boys froze in their footsteps and turned to see a livid Professor McGonagall striding toward them like a prowling lion; they knew they were goners.

"Er . . . hi Professor, it's so nice to see you," James said with an innocent grin.

"What is going on here? I am really not surprised that you two are behind it, Potter and Black but you too, Lupin? Have their crazy antics finally corrupted you too?" Professor McGonagall asked in an exasperated tone.

Remus ducked his head in an embarrassed manner and felt his face flush; his insides shriveled up and disappeared all together.

Heaving a great sigh Professor McGonagall continued her rant.

"I would expect much better behavior from you boys, well . . . anyway, detention to you four boys for you serious lack of better judgment AND ten points will be taken from each of you!"

Remus groaned and trekked up to the dormitory without uttering a single word to his friends and flopped down on his bed. Sirius, James, and Peter followed, coming in a guilty-type way, knowing what was coming next, one of Remus's lectures.

"Before you start with your lecture mate I just have to say one thing," James said instantly as the door shut.

"What'd you do?" Frank asked from his bed.

"Got detention for raiding the Great Hall," Remus muttered darkly with a glare that clearly was meant for James and Sirius.

James rolled his eyes at Sirius and jumped onto his bed and laid back casually as if the horrid idea (in Remus's opinion) was not a bother to him.

"I hope you feel stupid," Remus snapped and opened his book.

"Is the law on our side if I say no?" Sirius whispered to James.

"No," James snickered and shook his head.

"Then yes," Sirius replied loud enough for Remus to hear. He fought to control himself and merely turned his attention back to his book so he wouldn't be tempted to throttle the nonchalant Black heir. Remus got his eyes down three lines before someone took his book and stashed it away in their own trunk.

"OI! Give that back!" Remus demanded but Sirius's smirk only became more pronounced.

"You can't hate us forever Remy," Sirius said in a singsong voice.

Remus glared at his friend is the best way he could before James interrupted his death glare. Remus was now sharing his bed with his messy-haired friend who was prodding Remus in the arms and sides.

"What is it James?" Remus sighed.

"Do you know what's terrible? It's the worst thing ever!" James said dramatically.

"Do I dare ask?" Remus muttered quietly to himself but James overheard him.

"Glad you asked," James said and leaned his head off the edge of his bed and let his glasses slip off the bridge of his nose as he continued to speak, "Evans is friends with the world's ugliest git and not me, the charmer of the whole school."

Remus somehow could predict his friend was going to say this so he stated his immediate response.

"It's the way you act mate."

James frowned albeit he was upside down, "what's that suppose to mean?"

"You can act arrogant," Remus said earnestly and with that speared James in the stomach with his book and laughed as he fell off the bed. Picking up his glasses, James looked defiantly at Remus who was still too busy laughing to notice.

"What was that for, you prat?"

"You were on my bed and I'm tired," Remus said and laid back, "good night, see you tomorrow and _in detention!"_

Remus exercised the emphasizes with the words, "in detention" and pulled the covers over his head. But no matter how much he tried falling asleep, his thoughts always came back to the single though of "I"m back here. What's going to happen now?"

**Used a phrase from Shakespeare, sorry the update wasn't sooner. **


	17. Chapter XVIII: Trouble with Snape

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

"Whose going to be the one to wake Remus up?" Sirius asked quietly. "I will definitely not be the one."

"Someone better do it soon or we'll be late for detention and that'll really get Minnie mad," James hissed.

"Three out of the four Marauders managed to stay awake despite their exhausting day. But now they sat in the Gryffindor common room, crowding around a sleeping boy, in a ragged circle, all afaid of waking the "sleeping bear".

"There is no way I'm going to wake him up," Peter said throwing up his hands, "I did last time and nearly got my hand broken.

The problem was, The Marauders Code clearly states that no one is to claim Lily Evans, take Remus's chocolate or disturb him from his naps or reading. And waking Remus from his slumber violated the Code.

"I refuse," Sirius said simply.

"You haven't done it in ages, Potter!" Peter exclaimed and pointed his finger at James. "It is your turn!"

James groaned and inched closer but still at a safe distance. Sirius and Peter jumped on top of the couch and covered their ears with their hands. He inhaled sharply and gave Remus a gentle nudge, but the young boy did not budge.

"Poke him!" Sirius said impatiently. "We haven't got all day!"

;"James shot his friend a glare and looked back at Remus sprawled out on the floor. James pulled out his wand and poked him with his wand. Remus stirred but did not wake so James took a deep breath and shoved him hard. Remus woke up with a jolt and sat up straight, looking around before panicking.

"You should've woken me earlier!"

James rolled his eyes and tore after Remus and Sirius, who were the first to dash out the door. Quidditch did not require running but James reckoned he should start so he wouldn't end up on the floor in front of Professor McGonagall's office. The got there with two minutes to spare but at the cost of sprinting full on. Even Remus was breathing at a faster rate which made James feel better about himself.

"I'm surprised your here early," Professor McGonagall said as she swung the doors open and allowing them to enter.

"Always assume the worst out of us Minnie," Sirius sighed.

Professor McGonagall looked like she was ready to hex Sirius but calmed herself and said, "stop calling me that! it has to be, by far, the most agitating thing a student has ever said to me and I have taught more than hundreds of students."

Sirius only grinned and sat himself down next to James. Remus wanted to smack his friend but he had no desire to dig himself into deeper trouble.

"What do you want to do?" James asked quietly.

"I don't care how bored you are or how much you're dying to do something bad, you will not! I won't allow it!" Remus hissed, leaning over.

"You worry too much," James said with a dramatic eye-roll. Remus felt his patience reach the brink of extinction.

"I have to worry when I'm with you lot!" Remus retorted.

"Sit down and be quiet! This is detention, not your free time!" Professor McGonagall demanded.

A wide grin spread across James's face as he said, "but Professor, we're already sitting."

Each person in the room had a different reaction. Sirius was too busy laughing and not bothering to stifle his own amusement. Peter was at least trying not to laugh but he wasn't doing a much better job than Sirius. Remus had sunk so low into his chair, only his eyes and above were visible and he was muttering quietly about his idiotic friends. And Professor McGonagall looked like she was ready to blast James out of the room with a single flick of her wand which was sparking at the tip. James seemed to have noticed the tight grip for his eyes traveled slowly to the wand.

"It's against the rules to hurt students, right?"

Professor McGonagall didn't say anything but decided it'd be best if she'd walk away before hexing her fellow student. Remus rolled his eyes and raised himself to a normal sitting position. James was wearing his usual smirk but this time, his eyes glittered with mischief.

"What are you thinking?" Sirius leaned over and whispered.

"Nothing!" Remus hissed fiercely. "He wasn't thinking of anything! Nothing at all!"

"Thanks for answering for me mate, but you're wrong," James said and waved Remus's agitated growl with a hand.

Remus was tempted to throttle his friend so he wouldn't get into anymore trouble with the already annoyed professor standing a little ways off, looking out the window. James pushed his glasses further up his nose and elbowed Sirius. Remus couldn't hear what the two were saying but he knew it couldn't be something good.

"Whatever you're planning, you can count me out," Remus said with his arms crossed and a scowl upon his face.

"But . . . we need your help," Sirius said, James nodded vigorously.

"I won't!" Remus said sternly. "You got me in enough trouble as it is!"

"James looked troubled for a moment then exhaled loudly. Professor McGonagall turned around and was about to snap at him but James wasn't there. The annoyed Professor looked like she was ready to blast the room to bits. Remus knew exactly how he disappeared but he wasn't keen on getting his friend in trouble. A loud bang echoed off the walls of the corridor; Professor McGonagall stormed out there with her wand drawn but there was no one outside.

Remus jumped as hands grabbed his arm and draped something over him. He turned to see James, Sirius, and Peter all tucked under James's invisibility cloak. Remus was about to snap a stinging retort but James slapped his hand over Remus's mouth and the three started dragging Remus away.

When Professor McGonagall turned back, the four boys were gone. She stood rigid for a moment then she looked as if she had given up for she pulled out a chair and slumped into it in defeat. The Marauders sneaked out of the classroom and threw off the cloak, cracking up in the halls.

Remus pushed his friends in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower as they continued to laugh.

"She's going to come after us," Peter said once he sobered up.

"Well—"

"Peter's right!" Remus snapped. "And all thanks to you, you've probably doubled the detention!"

"Whatever," Sirius said with an impatient tone, "it's good to get a detention once and a while."

Remus rubbed his eyes wearily. "It's not good to get detention at all and with you lot, 'a detention once and a while' is everyday in your opinion! I think you three need to start learning what discipline is."

"Save the lecture mate," James said and grinned like a madman at Sirius, "we have some major revenge to do."

The four boys trekked up to the dormitory and flopped down on their beds. Remus didn't bother to continue his lecture but swung the curtains around his bed to enjoy his time alone.

"Let him rest," Sirius said while James hopped off his bed.

James shrugged and obliged though he did not want his friend to miss out on his master plan. He frowned slightly and looked away, as grateful he was to have his friend back, he felt like Remus's big secret was still a heavy burden. He wanted Remus to know that he and his friends would do anything for Remus but no matter how much he tried to reason with Remus, he wouldn't listen. He'd always shrug it off and say "I know" or something similar to that.

"Earth to James!" Sirius said and whacked his daydreaming friend over the head.

"What?" James said as he massaged his head. "And that hurt."

"Good," Sirius said with an amused laugh, "I called your name like four times. What's your mastermind idea for some sweet revenge against Snivelly?"

James exhaled loudly. "We need Peter first to help us and since Remus won't participate we'll have a go without him."

Sirius shrugged casually and at the sound of his name, Peter came bounding towards them wearing an eager expression. James's thoughts, that had been preoccupied on Evans, was now fully focused on Sirius. He was standing by the window, not moving but James could hear the wing beats of an owl. James assumed he had a post.

"Sirius?" asked Peter cautiously. James could see Sirius shaking.

"Continue," Sirius said turning around. His voice quivered and his gray eyes looked livid but he seemed to keep his calm composure.

"Right, what's the plan?" Peter asked.

"Hold up, I'll be right back," Sirius said and dashed out the door. James watched his friend bolt out the door and Peter shrugged.

"Let's go to the common room," James muttered to Peter, "I have a feeling Remus is asleep."

"No I'm awake," came a voice from behind the curtain. "I'm just choosing to ignore you."

"Are you coming with us?" Peter asked as they made their way toward the door.

An audible groan came from behind the curtain before it swung open, revealing the young werewolf. "All right, only if you leave Snape alone. If you don't, I'll leave."

James and Peter beamed at Remus and the three made their way down the spiral stairs; expecting to see Sirius on the way back up he waited for the Black heir to return but he never did. Frank, Lily, and Alice were sitting on the floor beside the fireplace, talking in hushed voices. Frank waved heartily at James, Remus, and Peter who waved back but neither of the girls gave them a second glance. However, one girl had a much more pronounced scowl on her face than the other.

"Have you seen Sirius?" Peter called.

"Yeah, he was muttering under his breath about Regulus or something. He looked pretty mad."

James Peter, and Remus exchanged glances and ran out the door leaving a very confused Frank.

"He's always looking for attention!" Lily scoffed as she watched the two boys.

"I dunno Lily. James's is actually very nice.

Sirius stormed down the corridor, the crumpled letter was caught tightly in his clenched fist and his gray eyes flared with anger and scanning the area for his brother. He roughly shoved a group of giggling girls and ignored their calls as they shouted at him. And at last, Regulus was strolling out of a room and was heading for the Slytherin common room; however, Sirius had reached him first.

"What the hell is this?"

Sirius, now, had Regulus pinned against the wall. Regulus did his best to look defiant but the oxygen was limited with Sirius's arm pressing into his throat.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Regulus choked out.

"This you pompous prat!" Sirius snarled and shoved the letter at his younger brother's face.

"It looks like a spare bit of old parchment to me," Regulus denied and hid his smirk.

Sirius's expression was pure loath but he knew he'd get in more trouble if he were to start a fight with his brother so he merely backed away.

"Stay out of my life and get your own."

Regulus pretended to look offended but his glittering eyes betrayed his true emotions. "I don't know what you're talking about, Black. You've really disappointed our family and I'm ashamed to call you my brother but really, what choice do I have?"

"And I'm ashamed to call you my brother, Regulus," Sirius spat, "you're a waste of space."

Regulus opened his mouth for another cheek remark but was cut off by more people's approach. Sirius didn't need to see who it was but the hand that rested on his shoulder told him it was James.

"Come on," Remus hissed quietly.

"What?" Remus asked as he caught Regulus's sight.

"Pathetic," Regulus scoffed, "didn't your parents die? Who are you living with? Or are you homeless?"

Remus shifted his position. "You're Regulus Black, right? So this is the one you've been talking about, Sirius! He doesn't look like much."

Regulus looked appalled while Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter all exchanged high fives and pats on the back.

"You heard him," Sirius said, pushing Regulus away with a terrible sneer etched upon his angered face.

And with that the four walked away, laughing.

Albeit, it wasn't long before James stopped in his tracks and stared straight ahead. Remus, who was behind him and almost tumbled into him, glared. Peter and Sirius peered down the hall to see what James had abruptly stop for then Sirius gave a dry laugh. The boy was in view; he was a second year, Slytherin boy, who was obviously going to the Slytherin common room.

"Let's get him Sirius," James whispered. Sirius nodded his head eagerly and Peter danced in his spot anxiously. Remus, on the other hand, didn't say a word but merely followed his friends.

"Oi, Snivelly! Lost are we?" James called from down the hall. James and Sirius puffed out their chests as if they wanted to make themselves look intimidating.

Snape reacted so quickly, in a fraction of a second, he had his wand drawn and aimed at the two prowling boys who were coming after him. James strode right up to him and pushed Snape's wand away with a scoff.

"What are you going to do to us?" Sirius asked with a more pronounced sneer.

"Drown us in your tears?" James asked in the same malevolent tone.

"Or drown us in your grease?" Peter piped up.

"Oh, that's even better. Good one Peter," James said and ran his hand through his already-messy hair. Peter seemed to glow with pride as he was praised for he lifted his head higher.

Sparks flew from all three wands that were drawn as the tension raised and crackled. James was about to open his mouth but another voice overpowered him.

"POTTER!"

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Snape turned their heads to see the familiar feisty red head come storming down the hall. She wore a similar expression the day James declared his undeniable love for her. Her voice boomed down the hall and her green eyes flared with anger as she stomped up to James with her wand pointed at his face.

"Leave him alone."

"Who, this?" James asked, pointing his wand back at Snape.

Lily's glare became more pronounced.

James rolled his eyes and used his wand to push hers away from his face. With a cheeky smile, he started walking toward her, making her retreat a few steps. Remus wanted to tell James to cut this ridiculous act but Sirius shook his head as if he read Remus's mind.

"Go out with me and I'll leave your greasy git of a friend alone," James said.

In spite of her anger Lily scoffed. "Don't even suggest such a repulsive idea, Potter. There is no way I'll ever go out with you so stop asking me over and over again because the answer'll always be no."

"Come on James," Remus said quietly, "Lily's made her point. There's no point wasting time here anymore."

James rounded on Remus, "let me do this. And don't let Snivelly escape."

Remus gave James a questioning look but he already turned his back on Remus. Lily looked over James's shoulder to see Remus's reaction, but as usual, his expression remained unreadable.

"So Evans, do we have a deal?" James asked, running his free hand through his hair.

"No," Lily scoffed and pushed James away from her, "but you'll leave Severus alone."

"Oh yeah?" James asked.

"Says who?" Sirius chimed in. Lily raised her wand again and pointed it at their faces. Sirius and James eyed it cautiously. Snape started to slink away but Peter and Remus stepped in front of his path and raised their wands.

"Got yourself a protector, haven't you Snivellus?"Sirius sneered. "Here comes the noble and brave Knight Evans coming to save the poor greasy git."

Peter and James howled with laughter while Remus kept his gaze fixed on his shoes.

"Watch this," James said and with a smirk he said, "levicorpus!"

Not only was Remus shocked that James knew that spell, he was even more shocked that it worked quite decently. Peter and Sirius roared with laughter as Snape was caught in James's invisible bind and was now hanging upside down. James glared at Snape with such pure loath, Remus took a step back.

"But . . . how?" Remus trailed off.

"Your books Remus," James said and adjusted his glasses, "I've been practicing on objects. Turns out, greasy gits, like this one, isn't much different."

"I will tell Professor McGonagall what you've been up to!" Lily shrieked in rage.

"Ah Evans, she gives me daily detentions. Do you really think telling the professors'll do anything?" James sighed wearily.

Lily fumed, "you-you are so insensitive Potter! You put down Severus right now!"

"Or what?" Sirius asked with a cheek grin.

This had infuriated Lily even more. "YOU ARE RIDICULOUS! NO ONE WILL EVER WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE YOU ACT LIKE ARROGANT TOERAGS!"

"Aw Evans, you don't really mean that do you?" Sirius asked in a mock hurt tone.

"I mean every word of it, Black!" Lily snarled. She refused to make eye contact with Remus who was more than glad that she was for he didn't want to see the outraged expression of Lily.

"Let me down!" Snape spat.

"If you insist," James said with a dry laugh and flicked his wand. Snape went flying and hit the wall with a sickening thud and fell to the floor in a heap of black robes. James stowed away his wand and watched as Lily shoved past him and Sirius and ran to Snape's aid.

"Here comes Knight Evans," Sirius said. The two snickered at their clever side comments.

Lily was too busy asking Snape if he felt pain anywhere but he shook his head. Lily leaped to her feet and started toward them but Snape held her back. She looked surprised but with a shake of his head, Snape closed the conversation.

"They're not worth it, Lily," Snape said. Lily took a deep breath and stormed past them and back to the Gryffindor common room but not before she patted Snape on the arm with a warm smile. That seemed to have hit a nerve for James started walking toward them but Remus held him back. James didn't throw him off but cursed at them.

"Come on James," Remus said, restraining his friend, "let's just go."

Lily shot James a look of victory of loath and marched right past him. James reeled around to curse at Snape but Remus roughly shoved him down the hall. Sirius and Peter were snickering lightly at the scene of Snape hanging helplessly upside down, taking up the rear. Remus was tired and knew his lectures would have no effect on the three boys. But at last he said something.

"I know you don't want to hear this but that wasn't right."

"No Remus, you're right. I don't want to hear that," James muttered and leaned against the wall. "It's like she gets enjoyment torturing me. She made sure that I saw her flaunting her friendship with Snivelly in front of me."

"Just like how you get enjoyment out of torturing Snape?" Remus inquired gently.

James got to his feet and ran the rest of the way to the common room, leaving the three boys. Remus exchanged glances with Sirius and Peter and shrugged. Surely they were all thinking the same thing; whether James liked Lily or fancied her because she was the only girl who wouldn't swoon over him, he sure wasn't going to win her affection, not even once, in their seven years at Hogwarts.

They quietly entered their dorm to see Frank Longbottom reading in his bed and James in his with the curtains drawn around him. Remus sighed; Peter walked over to the bed and opened his mouth to say something but Remus nudged him and shook his head. Peter understood for he rubbed the back of his neck and walked away.

The three boys got themselves ready for the night, each doing their own thing. Peter was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall as if he were a great philosopher, pondering current wizarding world issues. Sirius had already fallen asleep, he lay sprawled out on the bed in a comical position. And Remus was sitting in his bed, reading and nibbling on a piece of chocolate. It was about midnight before Peter and Remus called it a night. They waved and pulled their curtains around them; and soon enough, Remus felt the peaceful sensation of sleep take over as he fell into a comfortable slumber.


	18. Chapter XX: Sirius's Birthday

"Happy Birthday!"

It was Saturday and Sirius was hoping to sleep in this morning, but with his crazy friends, it was impossible. Usually it was James and occasionally Peter who would jump on his bed and wake him up but today was different, Remus Lupin was joining in with his hyper friends. The one who would always wear his Hogwarts shirts and a sweatshirt was now wearing normal and casual muggle clothing.

Sirius groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes wearily; James had him up until midnight to wish him a happy birthday but shortly after midnight, Sirius fell asleep and James did not wake him back up. But now it was seven in the morning; sunlight poured through the small dormitory window and the beds were messy and tangled.

"Get up!"

James shoved Sirius out of bed not bothering to be gentle about it either.

"Oi, are you okay?" Remus asked, seriously and stopped jumping on the bed.

"He's fine!" James said, waving Remus's concern off with an impatient hand. A wild and crazy grin spread across the young Potter's face as he continued to jump around on Sirius's bed.

Remus's sharp blue eyes sparked for a moment before he hopped off the bed lightly and bent over Sirius who was not moving.

"He's not moving James," Peter said and he too stopped jumping.

"Just wait," James said casually, "'he'll get back up and he'll want revenge so I suggest backing away."

And as if on cue, Sirius sprang to life and lashed out at the one who was closest to him, which was Remus. Sirius wiped Remus's feet from underneath him and the unprepared friend fell to the floor, landing painfully on his wrist.

"I didn't push you out of bed you stupid prat!" Remus growled as he remained kneeling on the floor, flexing his arm and moving his wrist.

"Wow Remus, your wrist is red," James said with a mock frown and landed beside him. Remus rolled his eyes while Peter looked at the ceiling and Sirius attempted to stifle his laughter.

"Oi, that hurt!" Remus objected and scowled at the Black heir who burst out laughing. "I was wishing you a happy birthday and this is the gratitude?"

Sirius was too busy laughing to reply to Remus; James smiled sheepishly as if he felt a tiny pang of guilt due to the fact Remus got his punishment.

"But thanks for wishing me a happy birthday you lot," Sirius said sobering up, "I appreciate it but I hope you didn't do anything else."

"Oh but we did," Peter said and flopped down on Sirius's bed, "I can't wait!"

Sirius's gray eyes danced with interest. "What do you mean? You planned stuff for my birthday?"

"Annoying and clueless," Remus scoffed with a playful smirk. "Of course we did. So let's get up and we can start."

Sirius did not need to be told twice; he leaped from the floor and hurried to get himself ready. When he did, the four loudly paraded down to the common room and out to the corridor. Frank Longbottom, who was trying to get some sleep, eventually gave up and went down to the Gryffindor common room to see the source of the noise.

And Frank wasn't the only one who was awoken by The Marauders loud noises. They trekked into the red and golden room to see the four friends talking and laughing. The Marauders apologized for being loud to the others who merely stared at them before dashing out into the corridor.

"Hello Sir Nicholas," Sirius greeted brightly and started walking to the Great Hall.

"We have something different for breakfast," James said as he, Peter, and Remus caught up with him. They led Sirius to the kitchen; as soon as they stepped in they were greeted with curious stares from the prying eyes of tiny house elves.

"Is it done?" James asked the nearest house elf, who nodded his head vigorously and set into a deep bow.

"There's no need to bow but if one of you could get the cake," Remus said, kneeling down at patting the house elf on the shoulder.

"Of course sirs!" the house elf squeaked and scurried off in search of the cake. Several more dropped their rags, brooms, or sponges to help look for Sirius's cake.

"T'is here sirs!"

Remus, Peter, and James ran to help the house elves carry the large vanilla and chocolate cake over to the exit.

"Wow, you've really outdone yourselves, thanks so much!" Peter said and with a small wave he motioned Sirius to follow as they evacuated the kitchen. James, Remus, and Peter were staring avidly at the cake.

"Let's eat it!" Sirius said and the four carried the cake to Gryffindor's long table; they passed out plates, forks, knives, and glasses that filled with cold pumpkin juice.

"Watch this," James said and pulled out his wand, "wingardium leviosa!"

The knife James was pointing his wand at started slowly lifting into the air; James beamed and grabbed it.

"I'll cut the cake," Remus said in a rush and quickly snatched the knife away.

"What? Do you not trust me with a knife?" James asked in mock hurt.

"I don't," Remus said and turned his attention to his cake cutting.

And soon enough, all four boys were sitting and eating their way through a delicious chocolate and vanilla cake; they drank several goblets full of cold pumpkin juice which felt pleasant. The Great Hall's ceiling was decorated for Christmas, the few students already down in the Great Hall were talking eagerly about the upcoming Christmas plans they have.

"Speaking of Christmas, what are you doing?" James asked after swallowing a piece of chocolate cake.

"I have no idea—Remus, are you all right?" Peter asked as he eyed him curiously.

Remus was poking at the chocolate cake with his fork that was barely eaten. He adored chocolate and wouldn't pass up the chance to eat anything with chocolate.

"Hmm?" he asked distractedly and absentmindedly poking his cake.

"Are you all right?" James repeated.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I'm probably just tired, the full moon's in a few days," Remus said and stared out one of the Great Hall's massive windows.

"Is that all?" Sirius inquired softly.

Remus shrugged but did not say anything else and turned his attention back onto the plate. James, Sirius, and Peter exchanged uneasy glances before one cleared their throat.

"Is it because it's Christmas?" Sirius dared to ask.

Again, no words were spoken from Remus and they only got a shrug for a response. Sirius opened his mouth to say something but then he noticed Remus's shaking hands and swore he saw something fall from the young werewolf's face.

"You're crying!" Sirius blurted out stupidly before he could check himself.

James frowned. "Remus look at me."

Nothing happened.

"Remus," James repeated in a firmer voice. And without warning, James grabbed Remus's arm making the younger boy jump. And to their surprise, Remus's blue eyes were red but there was nothing out of the ordinary to see Remus's defiant expression.

James relaxed his grip on his friend's arm and his hardened expression softened.

"It _is _because of Christmas!" James said and pulled his friend into an embrace and much to James's surprise, the hug was returned. Remus's shoulders shook and he pulled away, inhaling deeply.

"I don't know what you're going through but I want to help," Peter said quietly as he watched one of his four best mates struggle to keep his composure.

"Thanks," Remus rasped and gave him a weak smile. Peter returned the smile. Thankful that he was able to offer comforting words.

"Me too mate," Sirius said at once, "I'm always here for you—we all are."

Another tear fell from Remus's eyes before he wiped them away. Remus appreciated his friends' support and was more than thankful for that. Trying to brighten up, Remus gave them all a reassuring and stronger look.

"So should we get going?" James asked looking outside again.

The snow was falling and the ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow. The four boys pulled their jackets and flared up their collars and wrapped their Gryffindor scarves around their necks before preceding to the broom cabinet they secretly stored their brooms. Three Airbenders and a Comet Two hundred were resting against the wall, farthest away from the rest. James pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and covered the four brooms the best he could.

"_Wingardium leviosa_," Sirius whispered.

The mostly invisible brooms lifted into the air and trailed behind the four boys. And to their advantage barely anyone was outside; it was bitterly cold and the wind whipped around making the snow fly around, stinging eyes and numbing hands. Once they were out of sight of Hogwarts, they mounted their brooms and kicked off from the ground, one after the other.

Remus couldn't remember enjoying flying as much as he did right then; James and Sirius were clearly enjoying themselves, they were swooping and diving and doing impressive flips and other tricks in the air, trying to outdo the other. Peter was a little lower than the rest for he lacked confidence on a broom.

Sirius and James let out a wild crazy call and each flew in opposite directions. James flew lower and the two zoomed toward each other; Sirius flew down and James flew up, they let out a loud whoop and gave each other high fives as they passed each other.

James loved the feeling of the adrenaline rush whenever he was zooming straight down and pulling out in an impressive dive before crashing into the ground and listening to Peter cheer him on made him laugh a little.

"What'd you bring?" Sirius asked as Remus held a ball a little bigger than a quaffle and grinned.

"We've arranged a muggle game called soccer; we've got loads of people waiting for us down by the lake. The seventh years cleared away the snow for us and set up the soccer field," Remus explained and started veering off in the direction of the lake.

"Sounds great, you guys have really outdone yourselves," Sirius said, "but what's soccer?"

"It's like Quidditch in muggle form but it's not in the air," Remus said and pointed at the group of Gryffindors wrapped up in their gold and red scarves but looking eager and excitedly talking to one another.

The four landed in the snow, then stepping onto the soft sand of the beach. Sirius recognized everyone that wished him a happy birthday: Irina, Darry, Hazel, Iris, Frank, Adam, Aden, Ava, Vitani, Jackson, Eli, Logan, Oliver, Gael, Genevieve, Ella, Claire, Victoria, Leo, Ash, Elliot, Angel, Avria, Casper, and Emmanuel.

"Did you make goals?" James inquired.

"Yeah," Irina said and pointed to the two goals on either side of the field, "and there we marked the sidelines, the center of the field, the goalie box."

"Brilliant," Remus said, "well done!"

Irina laughed. "Luckily Darry knows about soccer."

The thirty people broke off into two teams of fifteen and split off to their sides of the field.

"I want three defenders, two defensive midfielders, two midfielders, and two offenders," Aden said. Remus was roughly pulled aside and came face to face with Sirius.

"All these people played soccer before? I have no idea how to do this!"

"Calm down, mate," Remus said and straightened his clothes, "you'll learn quickly."

He walked away before Sirius could say anything else and rejoined his team.

"Are we ready?" Ava asked set the ball in the center. Remus and James, who were on one team looked over and caught the eye of Sirius and Peter whom were both on the other team. The four subs sat on the sideline clapping and cheering on their own team members.

And when one of the sideline people shouted "GO!" and the music blasted on, Ava fired the ball to the side and the game began.

"And Ava passes it to Jackson who takes it up the right side—only to lose it to Claire! Come on Jackson!" the commentary speaker shouted into the microphone. "Oh and Claire passes to Elliot who sends it to the center, caught by Emmanuel. Oi, Frank took it from behind and passed it to Remus—"

Remus caught the ball and carried it up the side to Ella who turned and ran down the side.

"AND IRIS SAVES THE GOAL! DAMN YOU IRIS! She throws it to Leo who kicks it up the field—and it's caught in the air by James who sends it back down to Ella again! Come on Ella, redeem yourself! She shoots and she scores! It's one to zero; Gold team is winning!"

Ella jumped up and down in celebration; Remus allowed the players on the field to re—position themselves before the kick off.

"AND AVA RIFLES IT AT ADEN WHO TAKES IT TO THE HEAD! That's got to hurt, anyway, Johnson snatches it away and passes it to Emmanuel who passes it to Angel who sends it back to the Remus—"

Remus chipped the ball up and lofted it into the air to Avria who fell.

"Shoved from behind! Penalty towards Red; it's Gold's ball!"

James rifled it to Gael who shot down the field, veering into the center of the field, she kicked the ball as hard as she could at Iris who blocked it.

"COME ON GAEL! GET MAD AND SHOOT THAT BALL! Now Iris punts it down the field, the ball is trapped by James who passes it backward to Remus who switches fields and passes it to Leo who sends it up to Claire who takes it up the field—only to lose it to Ava who now has possession! She's swerving around the defender—"

"Get her Remus!" Elliot shouted.

Remus urged his legs to go faster but by the time he tried intercepting the ball, she took her shot at goal.

"AVA SCORES! It's one to one—gold and red are in a tie—"

This time is was Ava who got to dance and jump around in celebration. The gold team kicked off; immediately the red team sprang into action. Sirius, who has now gotten the hang of playing with his feet instead of his hands, had passed it to Peter who sent it to Oliver.

"AND OLIVER SENDS IT BACK TO PETER WHO PASSES IT TO SIRIUS WHO TAKES IT UP THE FIELD! HE DODGES POTTER AND—OOO REMUS STOLE THE BALL AWAY AND SWITCHED FIELDS AGAIN!"

"Damn you Remus," Sirius snarled playfully as he regained his composure. Remus shoved him with a smirk before turning his attention back onto the game.

"Frank has possession of the ball; he's running up the left side, cut outside of Angel, centers himself in front of the goal and SCORES! One to two, Gold team is losing and the Red team has taken the lead!"

Remus watched Frank's impressive play and couldn't help but feel a pang of envy, h was certainly good at soccer (for not practicing, like James, Peter, or Remus) and good friends with Alice Prewett. Now it was Frank who was jumping around and dancing in a frayed rhythm of the music. Frank's team gave him high fives and pats on the back while the girls gave him brief hugs.

"And the kick off starts off with Avria who takes it to Gael who passes it backward to Remus who cuts outside of the oncoming Peter and gives it to Angel—man on and out on Aden, Gold's throw in! Subs, come in!"

Frank, Logan, Oliver, and Aden switched out while Johnson, Ash, Claire, and Ella switched out. James gave Genevieve the thumbs up and grinned like a madman at Sirius and Peter who both returned the smile with equal enthusiasm.

As half time proceeded, the two teams took their breaks and huddled closer to keep warm. Remus felt himself shaking from the cold but suddenly the cold sensation vanished. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

Heads from both teams turned to see the seventh year Aden with his wand drawn, pointing at the sky. A large transparent bubble stretched across the field, making it feel like they were playing this muggle sport in the middle of spring.

Everyone began removing their jackets and scarves, the girls rolling up their jeans, and pulling back their hair.

"Much better," Remus muttered to James who chortled.

"Offense, switch with defense," Aden said, striding back to his own team. Once they marched back on the field, the game began. The kick off was played by Hazel this time.

"And Hazel starts us off with the first kick and she passes it to Darry who gives it to Adam who sends it over everyone's head to Irina—only to have it intercepted by James! And without any hesitance James bolts up the center of the field and—oooh aims it at the goalie and she catches it. Iris passes it to Vitani who sends to Peter who takes it out and up the side and makes a clean pass to Eli who gives it to Sirius—ooh and Remus rams into Sirius and steals the ball away."

Remus had slammed into Sirius's side and both made a valiant effort to gain possession of the ball but Remus had won it over; now he was passing back and forth between Avria, and the last time she overlapped him, Remus kicked her a run—on and she missed.

"Ooooh nice try Avria!"

"Another kick off made by the brilliant Hazel; and down Ava goes with the soccer ball, cutting inside of Casper's left, centering it up to shoot with her right—and she misses it by a mere inch!"

Remus and James gave each other similar looks that clearly meant _we have to win._ James took the goal kick, this time, tapping it lightly to Angel who passed it backward to Victoria. She passed it up to James who felt someone pressuring him so kicked it back to Remus who caught it with his leg and dribbled forward. Lofting it in the air, Leo volleyed it into the air and with the satisfying sound of the ball into the net; the Gold team burst into applause. Leo seemed to have taken this as goal as if he had caught the snitch in the Quidditch World Cup for he was not just dancing around but he lifted his shirt and cheered very loudly.

"Two to two, Gold and Red are now tied! There's forty seven seconds left in the game, who'll score first?"

Ava performed the kick off and sent it to Hazel who kicked it down the field; Angel shot after it and twisting herself around the ball, she fired it back up the field. Trapping it in the air, Remus looked around to pass it and motioned for Victoria to run ahead. Following his instructions, Victoria ran forward and received the ball; Remus sprinted to overlap her and when she sent the ball back to him, he planted his left foot and rifled the ball at Iris who managed to block it but not catch it. As it rebounded Remus snatched possession of the ball and juggled it on his knees before bringing it down to his feet and rifling it to the goal. With the sound of the soccer ball in contact with the net declared the game was over.

"And Remus scores! Three to two, will Red score?"

Remus's team were jumping and dancing all around breaking out into their own individual dancing moves that went along with the peppy music.

Ava took the last kick off and as soon as she sent it flying through the air the buzzer went off and the game was finished. The Gold Team cheered and celebrated with more of their dance moves and boys pulling up or off their shirts and waving and throwing them around while the girls screamed their excitement out like they just won the Quidditch World Cup.

* * *

"Today was amazing," Sirius sighed contently as they all sat or laid on Remus' s bed.

"Good game," Frank added with a grin, "see you tomorrow."

"See you," the four chorused while Frank closed the curtains around his bed.

"I reckon I should get some sleep too," Remus said and the other three hopped off his bed and proceeded to their own, shutting the lights off and calling it a day.

**Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long; to a speical thanks to Moony1972, you're amazing all of you readers are just wonderful, thank you.**


	19. Chapter XIX: Meeting a Boggart

The days were going by, The Marauders were enjoying themselves, James and Sirius managed to earn seventeen more detentions in the span of a few weeks. Remus had been practicing with Professor McGonagall, a few extra helpful spells. He's managed to master more than half. Peter was working his way up the popularity chain, with the help of James and Sirius. The Marauders even pulled one of their famous pranks against the professors. And soon after that prank was done, they were already plotting another one.

But now, in spite of all the excitement The Marauders went through the past few weeks, they finally earned their peace and quiet. Remus was sitting in the library for a bit of reading. James, Peter, and Sirius were all sitting at a different table with a stack of books all in relation to werewolves. The full moon was approaching and the boys were compelled to do a little research about lycanthropes and what to expect. Flipping open to the first chapter of a particularly large volume, they began to read in hushed voices.

**There are several ways to become a werewolf, the first way is contamination. When one is bitten, the bite is full of the werewolf's saliva which is contaminated with venom that is dangerous to humans.**

"Wait, only dangerous to humans?" Sirius asked.

"I have no idea," James said and continued reading.

**When one is contaminated, there are a few signs (symptoms) one can follow to ensure that they have become a werewolf.**

"I thought when you're bitten, you are guaranteed to become a werewolf," Peter muttered.

"You're right, Peter, but if someone's been scratched, that could be a completely different story," James replied and picked up where he left off.

**Craving for meat (raw, undercooked) is a sure sign of lycanthropy. Falling ill near the time the full moon approaches is another symptom. Enhanced hearing, speed, and strength, is another sign.**

"This isn't our problem," Sirius said ever so quietly, "we already know Remus is a werewolf. Let's look at what happens during the full moon."

"I know," James said while flipping through the book, "but it doesn't hurt to have a little background knowledge."

**The full moon is either a werewolf's best friend or its worst enemy. When people at a young age are bitten by a werewolf, the chance of surviving the first full moon is slim. The transformation of a werewolf is long and dreadful. The pain one endures while going through the transformation is nearly unbearable, which is why the chances of a child making it through the first transformation are slight.**

"What is it like?" Peter asked.

"I'm getting there," James said, "Sirius, would you like to read?"

"It makes no difference," Sirius said but started reading.

**The bones are forced to break and reshape into the bones of a werewolf. The skeletal structure of a werewolf is not exactly known due to the dangers of approaching one. But researches of Dark Creatures say that the structure of a werewolf cannot be much different than an ape's. Researcher, Noulter Shaderloy says, "Werewolves are hideous creatures, and no one can get close to one and live to tell the tale. However, recent studies show that the bone structure of a werewolf resemble an ape's. Of course, excluding the skull of a werewolf. The werewolf stands on two legs, much like apes do, and the spinal cord must be positioned in a way that it can support the rest of the body as well as its two hind legs if it were to rear."**

"That must be painful," Peter whispered, "having your bones snap to reshape into a werewolf's."

"What else?" James asked urging Sirius to continue reading.

**However, whilst the bone reshaping is the most painful, that is not the only thing that happens to one whose transforming. The human mind becomes filled with the werewolf's thoughts and eventually the human loses their mind. The werewolf's mind (and all of its thoughts) take place of the human's brain. Once a month, before the full moon wanes, a contaminated human becomes a fully-fledged werewolf, set out to hunt and kill.**

"That's terrible," James said in dismay as they continued to read.

"Yeah? Listen to this," Sirius mumbled and skipped a few pages.

**Not only are the transformations difficult for a human to endure but the society's lack of compassion towards one isn't much better. People are taught to fear Dark Creatures such as a werewolf and with good reason too. Finding jobs can be difficult for a lycanthrope merely because workers do not want to work alongside a werewolf.**

"What's Remus going to do?" James gasped.

"Wait until you here this," Sirius whispered.

**Werewolves had been recruited in packs, living underground, together for they were all once shunned by society, and depending on one another. Now, the growing pack seeks revenge against those who had turned their backs to them. Some predict that they will follow You-Know-Who, a wizard whose been prowling the wizarding world, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.**

"Remus would never fall for such absurdly act," James said slamming the book shut. Luckily, Sirius slid his hand away just in time.

"What would I not do?" Remus asked as he failed to ignore his friends' hushed voices.

"Remus!" James said in surprise. "Do me a favor and not sneak up on us like that."

"Sorry, now what would I not do?" Remus repeated. He narrowed his eyes at the large stack of books the three had planned on going through. He picked one from the stack and stared at the title, "I'm grateful that you're trying to help by learning more about us, but it's not very good. Surely you know now what a werewolf, like me, goes through? It's nothing pleasant."

James sighed and gently took the book away from Remus, "we want to help somehow."

"You are not to get any crazy ideas!" Remus said sharply. "You are working with a dangerous creature and this is not a subject that should be taken lightly. I know you're intentions are clear but you just can't."

And with that Remus swung his book bag over his shoulder and slunk away in a defeated manner. He looked tired and years older, as if the weight of being a werewolf had crushed his young years away.

James felt a pang of sadness go out toward his friend as he turned his attention back onto Sirius and Peter. Suddenly Peter lit up and he beamed.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

"I just had a brilliant idea!" Peter said, his excitement bubbled. "I think I know a way we can help Remus. This may be an insane idea but it's worth looking into."

"It'd help if we knew," James said with a chuckle.

"Right," Peter muttered, but then in a clearer voice he said, "what if we accompanied him as something rather than humans."

"That's brillant Peter!" James said at once. "My dad and I were talking about this once. It's a transfiguration process I just can't remember what it's called."

"What's it about?" Sirius inquired curiously.

James didn't reply but shot out of his seat and ran right to the Transfiguration section of the library. He searched through the spines of the books and ripped three or four books from their shelves and ran back. Slamming down the books on the table, Sirius and Peter crowded closer to see what James had brought.

"Animagi," Sirius breathed.

"That's what it's called," James said, "it's when a witch or wizard can turn into an animal on their own will."

"Genius," Peter said and flipped open the book. He scanned the first page and his eyes widened.

"What?" James asked looking at Peter then to the book then back at Peter.

"This looks impossible," Peter said and pushed the book closer to James. He frowned slightly and exhaled loudly. James had a feeling it would be a tedious process that requires a lot of studying and a lot of work but he'd do it for Remus.

"We can do this," James said, "we've got to."

Sirius and Peter both nodded in agreement.

"At least there's no potion," Peter said lightly.

"And we are not to tell Remus!" James said instantly. "He'd murder us all and shoot down this idea. We'll keep it to ourselves until we've mastered this."

"Then I suggest we get started as soon as possible, however, we need a place to practice all this," Sirius said looking around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. James, Peter, and Sirius sat and pondered this for a while.

_Where would be an ideal place to begin this project?_James wondered inside his head. Then something sparked in his head.

"The third floor! The forbidden one!" James said quietly. "It's the perfect place."

"Except for when someone sees us going to the forbidden floor," Sirius muttered.

"It's the best one we've got," Peter pointed out, "there's no other place that's really enclosed enough."

Sirius shrugged as if he had rethought this and changed his mind. He put away the werewolf books and the three dashed out of the library in hopes of not being seen. With a successful trip of dodging out of sight, the three boys climbed the moving staircase and waited for the one that would take them to the third floor.

Too absorbed in their own thoughts, they weren't looking ahead of them.

"Oi! Sirius!"

James's warning came too late; Sirius walked off the edge of the moving staircase and plummeted out of sight. James and Peter immediately rushed forward and to their relief saw Sirius clinging on the edge with his hands.

"When the staircase stops, it'll crush Sirius," Peter pointed out and looked up.

"Let go," James said urgently but Sirius wouldn't let go. James growled in frustration and leaned down to look at Sirius more clearly.

"Let go Sirius," James repeated.

"And fall? No way!" Sirius said anxiously. James looked down and to his delight, there was another moving staircase not much further down.

"There's a staircase right below you, Sirius. You can fall there," James said, "you don't have much time mate."

Sirius let go; there was a loud thud and a groan that followed. James and Peter rushed over the side of the staircase to see Sirius rubbing his sore legs. James breathed a sigh of relief as Sirius started cursing.

"Are you all right?" Peter called down. Sirius gave them the thumbs up and started climbing the stairs to reach the two friends. Once Sirius clambered up the stairs, the three made their way to the third floor. Pushing the door open, they all inhaled sharply.

"This is not okay to have in a school," Peter muttered as the torches lit themselves, illuminating the room. It was cold and eerie, as if something was lurking behind the frightening statues, waiting to strike.

"You've got to be joking?" Sirius muttered. His fall had taken his good mood.

"Come on," James said harshly and pushed his friends forward. James, Sirius, and Peter started walking deeper into the room, flinching away from the statues that seemed to reach out towards them, and jumping at every noise they heard.

"This is were we'll be spending half our time in?" Sirius asked again in disgust.

"It's better than nothing," James said optimistically, "besides, no one will walk in here. It's too creepy. I don't want to be caught sneaking around down here which is why it's the best place to hide."

"All right, all right," Sirius said.

"I can't believe we're actually hiding in here though," Peter sighed, "maybe we look for somewhere better later."

"Scratch this idea," Sirius said, "James, go keep watch over by the door and call us using the mirror if there's trouble. If there is, go hide behind those statues. Sneak around and don't get caught."

"Thanks for being obvious," James said as he walked away. He had his wand raised and lit.

Sirius and Peter both nodded at each other and continued walking; there was a loud bang behind another door and instantly, they had their wands out and pointed at the door. They stood rigid, eyeing each other as if they were telepathically speaking.

"I have a hunch that we should check it out," Sirius whispered to Peter, half wanting him to say "no.".

"Yeah," Peter said, "we'll check it out together."

Sirius nodded and looked over Peter's shoulder as he reached out for the doorknob only to snap it away in an instant.

"What?" Sirius asked urgently.

"Sorry, there's a lot of spiderwebs," Peter said sheepishly.

Sirius groaned and nudged Peter out of the way and held his breath as he pushed the door open. To their surprise, there was a window that allowed light to flood through, but the other side was dark. And there sat a wooden desk, but it looked like it hadn't been used in ages. They wood was peeling away, it was covered in dust and webs, and it looked unstable.

"Let—"

Sirius was cut off by footsteps. The three boys immediately lifted their wands again.

"Lumos," Sirius said and his wand tip lit up, allowing the boys to take a better look around the dusty room.

"We're going," Peter said, "I've had enough of this."

Sirius quickly followed Peter out of the room and opened the door to see themselves in a different room. Here, there was another window that allowed light to shine through but there was no desk, it was an empty dusty room.

"Okay, backtrack Peter," Sirius said and started walking only to jump in surprise as a loud bang bounced off the room's walls. Peter let out a shout and reeled away, backing up against the wall. Sirius was about to tell Peter to stop being so afraid but his voice died in his throat.

"What the hell is that?" Sirius whispered.

Both, he and Peter looked up the bodies of James and Remus that hung in the air by ropes. They were hanged, and they were dead.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Sirius and Peter both screamed and started firing wild spells around the room, light flickered playfully before blasting the walls apart. The two bodies fell to the floor with a thud. Sirius and Peter started pounding on the door, too frightened to think clearly.

"GET US OUT! GET US OUT!" Sirius bellowed.

"HELP US!" Peter yelled at the top of his lungs.

Both boys were pounding their fists against the door so hard, their hands started bleeding. More rubble was blasted from the wall, hitting Sirius and Peter but they seemed only to frightened to notice. Sirius dared to look back and the bodies of James and Remus were gone. Everything in the room got quiet and Sirius grabbed Peter by the arm. His gray eyes wide and alert.

"I have no idea what happened to them," Sirius whispered. Peter noticed the two bodies had disappeared and raised his shaking hand with his wand.

"W-we're armed," Peter squeaked, "and whatever you did to James and Remus, we will kill you."

Suddenly, there were two figures leaning against the wall; not moving, but not posing a threat. Sirius raised his illuminated wand and peered through the darkness to see the all too familiar figures of Remus and James. And without warning, the two ghostly figures of James and Remus ran forward and stopped directly in front of Sirius and Peter who backed up against the wall.

The shapes of James and Remus slowly moved towards them; their necks still bore the ropes that they were hanging from.

"I thought you . . ." Sirius couldn't finish his sentence.

"What the hell is going on here?" Peter whispered hoarsely.

Both the figures of James and Remus hurled themselves at Sirius and Peter. The two frightened boys fought back with all their might and managed to blast the figures of James and Remus away and debris collapsed on top.

Sirius and Peter were both now kicking and pounding on the door, using their wands to blast down the door. And without warning, the door swung open with a burst of blinding white light. Sirius and Peter stumbled backward, and a person raised their wand.

"Riddikulus!"

Another loud bang and a puff of smoke drifted into the air.

"Lumos!"

And now the person was visible; it was Remus. Sirius and Peter both stared in horror at Remus who stowed lowered his wand and started walking toward them.

"What is going on?" Remus asked.

However, they were to shaken to speak and without warning, both Sirius and Peter started retching. Remus placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder but he flinched away. Remus narrowed his eyes, he looked from the puff of smoke back to his friends and then he understood.

"That was a boggart," Remus explained, "it takes the shape of the thing you fear the most."

"A-a what?" Sirius rasped.

"A boggart, I assume that's what you saw?" Remus asked, looking around the dingy room.

"That was the most vivid thing, it looked so real," Peter whispered.

Remus helped the two boys up and guided them out of the room and back to where James was standing, in the door frame of the exit.

"I found them," Remus said and pointed to the two trembling boys trailing behind them.

"What happened?" James asked, his eyes widening with shock at the sight of his friends.

Remus didn't bother to explain, he just wanted his friends to leave. So the party of four stumbled out of the room and out into an empty hall. Sirius and Peter were forced to sit on the bench while James and Remus knelt in front of them.

"What happened?" James repeated.

"B-boggart," Sirius said and started shaking again.

"What the bloody hell is a boggart? You two look awful, what happened?" James asked in a concerned tone.

"A boggart can take the shape of the thing you fear the most, James. I bet you anything that's what got them like this. Frankly, I don't want to know what their boggart took the form of."

Finally, Peter and Sirius found their voices and taking deep breaths they began to explain.

"We went into this room and when we tried getting out we apparently went through the wrong door. We ended up in a different room, but this time we weren't alone," Sirius began then turned to Peter motioning to him to continue.

"We saw you two. You were hanging by a noose. It was so creepy. Sirius and I almost had a heart attack. Then your bodies fell to the floor after we started blasting the room apart; we couldn't get out so we panicked. And then we turned to see your bodies had disappeared."

Sirius picked up where Peter left off. "You and Remus attacked us, we tried getting out. But then you came and-"

Remus nodded, "that must have been scary. No one wants to see their dead friends hanging by a noose."

"You got that right," Peter muttered.

"That's your boggart?" James asked mildly shocked. "You worry about us? That's your fear? Seeing us dead?"

"That'd be mine too," Remus said with a comforting smile.

"And mine," James added, "I'm glad that we all worry about each other like that."

"Me too," Remus said and sent his two shaken friends a sympathetic look, "it's unfortunate that you had to discover a boggart the hard way."

The four boys patted each other on the shoulders and they slowly made their way back to their dormitory. They flopped down in the Gryffindor common room's sofas and chairs in front of the warm fire. Sirius and Peter seemed to have recovered enough to think clearly now but they still looked wary and tired. Remus slunk down beside James on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" James asked with a chuckle.

"Just a bit," Remus said with a slight smile.

"Keep in mind, Christmas is coming in a few weeks."

"Good," Peter and Sirius said together and closed their eyes, laying back.

The Marauders welcomed sleep as it came to meet them and soon they found themselves asleep.


	20. Chapter XXI: Everything Christmas

**DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

Frank Longbottom, Emmeline Vance, Dorcas Meadowes, Alice Prewett, Mary McDonald, Fabian Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, Gideon Prewett, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Remus Lupin all sat in a circle in the common room the night on Christmas Eve. Excitement was buzzing in the air; and the ten Gryffindors were the only ones remaining at Hogwarts over the holidays so they thrived on each other's company.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Alice Prewett asked, her pert little eyes dancing with eagerness.

"If you insist," Sirius said with a dramatic sigh but grinned.

"Me first!" Fabian said and he and his twin brother shared the same mischievous grin, "I dare Marlene to drink salt, pepper, sugar, all mixed in water."

Marlene pulled a disgusted face, "Hey! You didn't ask me if I wanted truth or dare! I don't even know where to get that."

"Everyone's doing a dare for their first turn. And don't worry dear Marlene," Gideon said with and with a wave of his wand, a glass of water, pepper, salt, and sugar came gliding down the boys' dormitory stairs and came to a stop. After a few seconds of mixing, Fabian thrust the glass of water into Marlene's hands.

"Cheers," Fabian and Gideon said in unison. Marlene shot one last glare at the fifth year twins and chugged the beverage down with difficulty. The others burst into laughter at the sight of Marlene's expression, clutching their sides and gasping for air.

"All right! You've had your fun!" Marlene snapped and set down the glass. At once, everyone sobered up and stared horridly at Marlene as she looked at each one in turn, deciding her next victim.

"All right, Peter," Marlene said with a smile, "I will blindfold you and pour sugar and salt in two separate bowls. You choose one and eat it."

Peter gasped and pointed an accusing finger at her. "What did I ever do to you?"

Marlene laughed; James and Frank worked on blindfolding Peter as Marlene fixed up a bowl of sugar and a bowl of salt. Pushing them in front of Peter, she said, "Take your pick."

Peter sucked in his breath, picked the one to his left, scooped up the bowl and poured the substance in his mouth. And almost instantly he choked and spat it back out for it was the salt he consumed. The rest of the crowd burst out laughing as Peter was desperately trying to rid his mouth of the pure salt, looking around wildly for something to drink.

"Augmenti," Fabian said and pointed his wand at the empty bowl and water magically filled it. Peter did not hesitate to gulp it down in one sip.

"And here I thought we could be friends!" Peter rasped to Marlene who laughed again. "And I dare Fabian to kiss Mary McDonald on the mouth!"

Mary and Fabian exchanged glances with each other, probably because there was a three year difference between them for one was a second year and the other a fifth. But without further ado, they quickly leaned in and pecked each other. There were wolf-whistles and cat calls from the crowd.

"Okay! Fine! I dare Sirius to make out with Emmeline Vance!" Mary snapped and pointed at Emmeline.

"No problemo!" Sirius said with a wild grin; he draped his arm around Emmeline's shoulders and turned her face toward him and kissed her for a full five seconds before pulling back and letting her go.

"Well done," James muttered, "if only Evans was here."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and gave James a high five.

"You're on Remus," Sirius said turning to the young werewolf who gave him a warning look, "I dare you to snog Alice Prewett."

"Since when is this a make-out-with-someone game?" Remus muttered darkly as he looked at his hands that were covered with scars.

"Pluck up the courage Remy or you can—"

"Don't finish that!" Remus interjected, holding up his hands.

"Well go on!" James urged.

For the first time Remus and Alice looked at each other; she gave him a warm, not-so-awkward smile which reassured him. But just then something stirred inside him and he looked away.

"Sorry Alice," Remus muttered, "I'm rubbish at this stuff."

Alice seemed to not look to hurt by this comment and Remus seemed to notice for he said, "It has nothing to do with you!"

Alice nodded but she did not seem very convinced; Remus instantly felt a strong pang of guilt and disappointment. Without thinking, without caring, Remus stood up, strode over to Alice, took her hand, had her stand up, and kissed her. Remus did not know how long he had but he felt everything in the room vanish.

When they broke apart, the whole group was cheering.

"A whole second," Sirius said with a teasing grin.

"See? You can do it," James said and gave Remus a hard pat on the back.

"Mmm, does not mean I'll do it again," Remus muttered, "I dare Frank to snog Dorcas."

"When _did _this become a snogging game?" Frank muttered and turned a vibrant shade of red as he and Dorcas made eye contact. Together they leaned towards each other and gave each other a quick peck on the lips before breaking apart.

"We will be back," Fabian said getting up.

"We promise," Gideon finished.

"I dare James and Mary to snog!" Dorcas said with a snicker.

"Don't mind if I do," James said wiggling his eyebrows at Mary making her blush a deep red.. After a kiss that lasted for about two seconds, Mary declared her turn.

"My turn, Sirius truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sirius said at once.

"I dare you to say 'I love you' to the next first year you see," Mary said wickedly.

"While I wait to scar an innocent first year, truth or dare Marlene?"

She seemed to ponder this for a before finally saying (mind you, very slowly), "dare."

"I dare Marlene to..." but Sirius had to pause for he did not know what he was going to dare her to do.

"We're—'

"—back!"

Fabian and Gideon said and strode into the room and took a seat on either side of Marlene.

"What's got you in—"

"—such a tongue-tied state? Who performed the tongue-tying hex on our dear friend?"

"Nothing and no one did," Remus answered, "it was nothing. We're going back to our game, aren't we?"

After Remus finished saying his statement, Sirius perked up and his eyes lit up with excitement.

"I'm going to prowl the halls for an innocent first year."

Frank, Fabian and Gideon laughed, the girls rolled their eyes, James and Peter clapped enthusiastically, and Remus groaned audibly. Sirius gave James the thumbs up and hopped out of the common room and into the halls. However, there wasn't a first year in any of the halls they were looking for.

"I've just about given up," Sirius said drastically.

"Oi! Look!" Peter and Fabian said together and both pointed at an oblivious Ravenclaw first year who had her attention completely in the book she was reading.

A grin spread across the Black heir's face as he marched right up to her. Of course, Fabian, Gideon, Frank walked behind James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus while the girls hung back a little.

Sirius cleared his throat and the first year kept walking as if she did not hear Sirius. He cleared his throat again and stepped in front of her, cutting off her path. She looked up startled from her book as if she had just noticed that Sirius was going after her. The young girl watched Sirius with curious eyes, evidently waiting for him to say something.

Nodding to the girls in the back Sirius grinned. "I love you."

The girl stood there shocked for a moment but she recovered her position and gave Sirius a queer look. "No you don't. You don't even know me."

Sirius looked back at the girls who were nodding and clearly saying, _keep going._

"How do you know?" Sirius inquired. "You don't know my feelings by heart."

This statement certainly frightened the first year. "I don't even know who you are."

"You don't know him but he knows you," James said stepping in. Sirius was stifling his laughter. At this comment, the first year squared her shoulders, hoisted her book higher and stalked off, not looking back. Everyone burst out laughing and imitating the young girl the whole way back to the common room.

"Did you see her face?" Frank asked as he tried sobering up.

"Priceless!" Fabian said applauding Sirius.

The group flopped back onto the floor and continued their game. But not long after they all sat down, Professor McGonagall stepped into the Gryffindor common room to see everyone sitting in a circle. She looked as if she were about to leave again but she straightened her cloak and squared her shoulders importantly.

"Yes Professor?" Fabian asked without looking up at her.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, Remus Lupin."

Remus looked up at the sound of his name and instantly understood; nodding, he stood up and slowly followed Professor McGonagall out of the Gryffindor common room and to the hospital wing.

* * *

"What'd you reckon Remus did?" James asked seriously.

"Remus would never do something bad . . ." Alice pointed out.

Alice, Peter, and James exchanged funny glances with each other as if they were telepathically speaking.

"You may think Remus is angelic but let's face the facts here," James snorted.

"Remus is the mastermind of all the spells we perform in our pranks," Sirius added.

"We plan the pranks and Remus helps with the research of spells and helps perform them," Peter chimed in, "it's like a routine for us."

However, James, Peter, and Sirius knew exactly where Remus was headed to, the hospital wing. It was the night of the full moon and Remus was to be taken to wherever he goes to transform but of course James, Peter, nor Sirius would ever tell anyone of this so they merely pretended to be just as confused as the rest of the group.

* * *

"Lupin, I said your name like four times," Madam Pomfrey said impatiently.

"Sorry," Remus said sheepishly for not only was he not paying attention, he was thinking of the game that was going on in the common room. He was thinking back to a particular moment; Remus replayed the scene over and over again in his head.

"Ready?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she held the door open for him.

"Of course," Remus said and walked out. Flaring up the collar of his jacket, he did not fancy the crisp night air.

And soon enough, Remus found his thoughts wandering back to the Gryffindor common room with his friends and the fun they were all having, enjoying and thriving on one another's company. His thoughts stopped on the scene of truth or dare.

_"You're on Remus," Sirius said, "I dare you to snog Alice Prewett."_

Remus smiled at himself as he and Alice made eye contact with each other; she reassured him with a warm smile but even then he couldn't find the courage to. Then he remembered Alice's disappointed expression and how she tried to hide it; he remembered striding up to her, forgetting his doubts, making her stand up and kissed her. He remembered that he could see his reflection in her eyes. Even though it only lasted for about a second or less, it was still something he'd never expect he could do.

And before he knew it, he was standing in front of the Whomping Willow, it's branches couldn't reach that far but when Madam Pomfrey immobilized the tree, they walked at the base of the trunk. She waved goodbye and watched him disappear down the trail that eventually led to the Shrieking Shack.

_You don't like Alice Prewett,_ a voice said in his head.

_Well, maybe you do, _another argued.

_Don't be a fool! Don't start all that, it'll only turn out bad for you, _the voice said sternly.

_Unless . . . _the other trailed off.

"Quit it," Remus muttered to himself. But he found himself thinking back to the first time he kissed someone, even if it was a dare. Rems began to think that he was over thinking this and Alice wouldn't think of it as anything else but merely a dare. Remus felt the effects of the full moon that was coming to meet him.

"Oi, when will all this end?"


	21. Chapter XX: Letters to the Past

Remus was enjoying Hogwarts now, more than ever. He did not know why but something sparked in him, making him more and more grateful. Despite, everyone asking him what had happened that landed him on crutches for the next few months, he was still enjoying his time at Hogwarts. Ohanzee, his owl, would always wait for him in the Owlery but now that Remus had his crutches, Ohanzee would flutter down right outside the Gryffindor common room and wrap his beak on the window until he was let out. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were even closer to each other (for some unknown reason). And even if his mother died a year ago around this time, he found it hard to grieve for long.

"Oi, Gryffindor wants to have a party on New Years Eve," Marcus announced when the majority of Gryffindor was in the common room.

"Great, where?" Angel asked eagerly.

"Ooo, and when?" Iris added.

"We have not figured that out yet," Marcus said, "maybe somewhere secretive because we don't want anyone else showing up."

"A party? Did I hear you right, Marcus?" Sirius asked as he and Peter came down the winding stairs to the common room. Marcus nodded and Peter and Sirius gave each other a high five.

"I love parties!" James added enthusiastically. Remus had to admit, a party sounded tempting. Marcus left the room, leaving very eager Gryffindors.

"We could have it in the Room of Requirement," Remus suggested out loud.

"Where's that?" James asked, overhearing Remus. Before Remus could answer, there was a loud tap on the window and an impatient hoot. Remus and James whirled around and both relaxed when they saw James's tawny owl and Remus's dark feathered bird. The two slid past a crowd of murmuring girls and pushed the window open to allow the two to fly in.

Remus removed the note from Ohanzee and carried him upstairs to the boys' dormitory to feed him a treat. Ohanzee ruffled his wings and nestled more comfortably on Remus's shoulder. Swiveling his large eyes, and head, he looked around to see if there were any other owls before swooping silently off Remus's shoulder and picked up his treat in his great taloned feet.

"Thanks Ohanzee," Remus said, rubbing his arms that shook with the effort of climbing up the stairs with crutches. Ohanzee nibbled his hand affectionately and hovered in front of the young boy, guiding him back down before soaring out the common room window after James's bird.

"Where did you go?" James asked.

"Up to give Ohanzee his treat," Remus replied.

James frowned. "I could have done that for you."

"No need," Remus said, he still had the letter clutched in his hand, unopened. Truthfully, he wanted to wait a while before opening up the letter; he had nothing to hide but wanted to open in a more quiet place.

"I'll be right back," Remus said and flared up his jacket's collar, "I just want to take a walk down by the lake. Don't come, I just want to be there alone for a bit."

"Understood mate," James said and waved him off.

Remus towed himself down the corridor and took his time with each stair, hoping that the staircase would not move or change. Once he managed to get down two flights of stairs, he walked out into the cool air; and made his way to the familiar bridge that took him down to Hagrid's hut.

Breathing slightly heavily, Remus leaned against the bridge's wall and pulled out the letter that had mother's handwriting. Now breathing really heavily, Remus struggled to open the letter for his hands began to shake. Inhaling and holding his breath, Remus slid the letter from the envelope and unfolded the browning parchment and absorbed the neat slanted writing of Syrena Lupin.

_It is I, Syrena __Déclassé, speaking to Sharron Dole. I've been meaning to write but I find myself becoming busier with each passing day. The Ministry is finding itself in such high demand for more workers. However, because they're not many applicants, the Minister has been putting his current workers in so much work; none of us have much time to do anything else. Do not get me wrong, I love working for the Ministry; I think it's a job that needs to be done._

_Anyway, these are how my days are spent, what about you? How's the new baby? I still remember the day you told me you were pregnant. I couldn't believe it! And you thought you'd never have a family. I am planning to drop by for a few hours on Wednesday if that is all right with you. I am dying to meet the new baby. I hope everything is going well with you and Harvey. And if I find enough time, perhaps you, Harvey, and I could go out for lunch. We haven't seen in each other in ages. I want to hear the latest with you._

_Well, I suppose that's all I've got to say, John says hello as well (we've become closer friends since we've graduated from Hogwarts). Write back to me and I'd love to see you soon.  
_

_Syrena Déclassé_

Remus read and reread the letter, two or three times. He loved his mother's handwriting, Remus began to endure the familiar feeling of grief. But before he could fold it back up and make his way back up, something else fell from the envelope. Picking it up, his heart skipped a beat; it was another letter from his mother, there were three letters. Remus began to unfold one and read to himself:

_T'is a long day but it is worth it. Thank you so much for congratulation; you're always so kind. I am quite excited myself; I would have never imagined that this would be me. John really is something, he makes my day just like Darry makes yours. Please, I would be so grateful if you would help me. All this can really overwhelm me; I don't know why, maybe it's the fact that I am desperately wanting John to be impressed and not disappointed. But whatever the case may be, I always value your opinions and I know I can turn to you for help. So your help would be most appreciated._

_If you wish to attend, it's on January 11th. I'm so nervous but I've never been happier. Your gift really entertains John. He's never seen a muggle television and I can tell he's into it. Sometimes (on a rainy day) he would sit and flip through all the stations and goggle at it for hours. I must admit that the way muggles entertain themselves is really something different._

_I hope everything is going well for you and for Kato and of course your child, Edmund. I was just as excited when you told us the news as you were when you found out. You deserve this; I am so happy for you. Anyway, thank you for your support that will always be valued._

_Syrena Déclassé_

Remus pulled out the other letter and began reading without hesitation but this time he noticed that it was not his mother's handwriting but it had to be his father's.

_Syrena my love, I am more than ecstatic we're getting married. I was bursting with joy when you said yes; it made my heart explode. I love you more than anything and I hope we can live a long and happy life together. You deserve it more than anyone else, you've worked so hard for a bright future and you got what you were working towards. I am just so glad that I'm a part of it. I would've never guessed that this would happen to me. I consider myself incredibly lucky._

_Working at the Ministry, and for the Minister himself is such an accomplishment, my love, I am so proud of you for this is what you've been waiting for. I told you that you had nothing to worry about; I knew that you'd have the future that everyone would want (not to mention me). I know that you've put up with so much of me these past few years but you know me, always love getting into trouble. Isn't that right, Prefect and Head Girl Syrena?_

_I love you,_

_John Lupin_

Remus held the letter for a moment, slipped it back into the envelope, along with his mother's and moved onto the final letter.

_I'm beyond words John Lupin. You would not believe what happened, I wish I could tell you in person but it seems like you are much too busy and obviously you are more than a thousand miles away. I just cannot wait any longer. You have missed out on quite a bit, back in England. Everything is fine, do not worry but I have some exciting news. 'T'is a flame that still burns' do you recall that quote or 'I hear your voice deep within'? I don't even know what I'm writing but I just don't know how to tell you._

_I am anxious how you will take this news and that is why I wish I could tell you in person. But alas, you will not be here for another few days so I cannot wait that long to tell you. John, I had Remus Lupin. T'is very unfortunate that you were not there but I imagined you there; he's gorgeous John, simply gorgeous! He's perfect._

_Syrena Lupin_

Remus smiled in spite of the tears that dared to fall. He held his parents as close as he could. Remus figured that the first letter was to one of his mother's school friends, the second letter was clearly about his mother and father's wedding, the third one, written by his father, was about the wedding as well, and the last one was about him. Remus beamed and stared at the letters that were held tightly in his bandaged hands. He took his sleeve and wiped his eyes on it.

Remus slowly made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, making sure his eyes were dry and there was no trace of tears, and checking to make sure that the letters were securely in his pocket and away from everyone's prying eyes.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked immediately upon Remus's entrance. A few heads turned to see who Peter was addressing.

"I told James that I fancied a walk down to the lake to get fresh air," Remus replied. The crowd parted to make room for Remus so he would not have to endure the challenge of maneuvering around everyone. Peter followed in his wake and waited until they made their way to the boys' dormitory before continuing their conversation.

"So how was your trip to the lake?" Peter asked casually, plopping down on his bed and sliding off his shoes.

"It was fine," Remus replied, quite unsure of how to answer his friend's question, "it wasn't any different from the other trips I made down to the lake. It was just a lot colder."

"Understandable," Peter said, "Sirius and James went out looking for Snivelly, want to find them?"

Even though Remus wanted nothing to do with James and Sirius's cruel antics against Snape, he nodded and followed Peter out of the room, struggled down the stairs, and clambered out into the corridor clumsily. Peter stifled his amusement (Remus caught his expressions and glowered at them) and the two headed out.

For Peter, this was a sort of nerve racking moment; not only did he fall once and stumble into benches while turning corners, he was afraid he'd knock down Remus. He tread around five feet away from the young werewolf and constantly watching where he was going.

"You're fine, Peter!" Remus said for the third time and stopped in the middle of the hall.

Peter inched closer looking sheepish. "I refuse to be the one to further injure you."

"Merlin . . . you won't be Peter!" Remus said exasperatedly but nonetheless slightly amused. "You're too hard on yourself."

"You're the one to talk," Peter mumbled but this time walked a respectable two feet away from the crippled. And before anything else was said, three loud bangs, angry shouts, and laughter erupted from the halls. Remus immediately sped up his pace (the best he could manage with crutches) with Peter jogging ahead. Remus finally rounded the corner to see jets of white, red, and other colors flicker and dance around before exploding. And there in the middle of the fray, stood James and Sirius facing Snape and Avery, four second year students who glared at each other furiously (it was hard to tell which face showed more loath).

"Enough!"

Remus came storming (again, the best he could manage) and stopped in the middle of the four boys.

"Who the hell are you?" Avery snapped.

"Stupid blighter," Snape added.

"More like stupid crippled. _Who the hell are_ you? Avery repeated in a harsher voice. Before anyone could react, Remus swung out his right crutch and slammed it into Avery's shin; Remus made sure it would collide painfully. Avery shouted and cursed so loud, Remus was surprised that no one came to see the commotion.

"'Crippled'? Looks like this crippled can still fight," Remus spat and turned to face James and Sirius, "now what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Just meeting up with our favorite greasy git," James said innocently.

"I heard that scum!" Snape roared.

"GOOD!" Sirius howled with laughter.

"All right!" Remus said breaking the conversation. "James, Sirius, go, please."

"But-"

"No. And Snivelly . . ."

Remus trailed off, not finishing his sentence, but his actions finished it for him. Remus swung his crutch (again) and wrapped Snape on the shin. Snap howled with pain and danced on one foot, cursing and clutching his sore shin.

"That's what you get for calling me a stupid blighter."

"Bloody brilliant!" James, Peter, and Sirius chorused, applauding the young werewolf with pleasure.

"We're satisfied, we'll leave now," James said and whipped his wand away. The three were laughing about it the whole way up to the dormitory, but deciding to take a detour, the four came to an abrupt stop to see Frank and Alice sitting closer together.

"Oi."

This time is was Remus who spoke, and spoke quite angrily.

"Getting a bit comfortable with each other, are we?" Sirius asked in a teasing voice.

"A bit too comfortable," Remus muttered. Alice seemed to have heard this for she squared her shoulders are actually glared at Remus for the first time.

"What?" Peter asked sobering up.

"What? Is it a crime to be friends with someone? I think not!"

And with that Alice stormed down the corridor and whipped around the corner and out of sight. And there stood Frank, looking rather flushed and awkward. Remus did not know what to say so he stood there for a brief moment before shaking his head clear.

"All right, all right," Remus said and herded everyone to the Gryffindor common room, "let's go."

For some reason though, Remus felt a little hole of emptiness and unhappiness for he had sent away one of his friends and one of his friends that did not think of him as a book obsesser. Remus suppressed a sad sigh; he became quite well at hiding his emotions (it was natural for him to do so). Frank walked in front of the group of four, not saying a word. James and Sirius walked side by side right behind Frank, being extra careful not to laugh or look smug (which was a first because James and Sirius never missed an opportunity to tease someone mercilessly) and Peter and Remus were walking not too far behind James and Sirius, being more of the mellow and quiet ones. Remus frequently found himself glancing over his shoulder as if he expected Alice to come back and apologize.

_You like her . . . _the familiar voice cooed in his head.

_Ah, what a mistake you'd make if you told her you fancied her. What a surprise that'd be for her, a monster! _the demonic side of his mind howled with laughter.

"No, stop arguing," Remus moaned and buried his face in his hands. But as soon as he said that, he emerged and was met with four curious stares.

"I-I was j-just ov-overhearing a conversation about a-a petty a-argument," Remus stuttered, trying to find the right words and to fit them into a reasonable lie.

James, Sirius, nor Peter seemed to have believed his pitiful excuse but (to Remus's gratitude) dropped the conversation until they were facing the second years boys dormitory.

"Right then," Frank said very awkwardly, "I wasn't planning on coming back up here. I was going to the library to get some work done. I'll see you later."

"See ya," James and Sirius chorused while Remus and Peter waved him off. The Marauders flopped down on random beds none were sitting in their own bed but they did not seem to care.

"So James, still wooing after Evans?" Peter asked slipping off his shoes.

"She's not the normal type of girl, she's unique. I'm just saying, it's fine by me if she'll date me," James said looking at his hands, "she's missing out on a lot."

"Are you sure you like her?" Remus asked suddenly, not really sure where these words came from.

James gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean? Of course I do."

"I know," Remus decided, "I didn't mean it like that. Well she might think that you like her only because she's the one girl who rejected you. Every other girl is constantly trailing after you like you're some celebrity. Lily is different in that kind of way mate, she's headstrong and independent."

"You're right," James murmured, "she's headstrong and independent. Maybe that's why I like her so much."

"Plus she's hot," Sirius added, ruining the honest moment.

"You got that right," James said, nodding at Sirius.

"Lily is not a prize to be won," Remus warned looking from James to Sirius, "no girl is."

The Marauders were soon on random subjects all over the place, from school, to girls, to Quidditch, to muggle stuff. And to pass the time, they came up with crazy ideas for their ideal future.

"I want to have a room full of motorcycles when I'm older!" Sirius said while rummaging through his trunk.

"What's that?" Peter asked curiously.

"It's a muggle thing," Sirius said and flipped to a unmoving picture of a model leaning casually on a red motorcycle. "That'll make me look really hot."

"Come off it Sirius," James said waving his hand, "no one's as good looking as me. All right, all right, I'm just kidding."

Sirius let out his bark-like laugh and stowed the picture away. "What about you Remy?"

"What about what?" Remus asked blankly.

"You're future!" Sirius said tossing some chocolate to him.

"Oh," Remus said, taking the chocolate without hesitation, "I dunno."

Of course, James's ideal future was with Lily Evans as husband and wife, having a family and living in a house that had open space for their family to run; a place where it's a safe haven, not having to worry about the waging war. And soon enough, it was around two o'clock and the four boys were beginning to get sleepy.

"I'm tired," James yawned and stretched. Laying in Sirius's bed he kicked off his shoes and pulled up the covers to his chest, "night."

"You're sleeping in my bed?" Sirius asked, almost in an amused way.

"Remy's in mine."

"Peter's in mine."

"Sirius's in mine."

"Whatever," Remus and Sirius said together.

"G'night," Sirius mumbled and he too pulled up the covers in Peter's bed and closed his eyes, inviting the comforting feeling of sleep.


	22. Chapter XXIII: What flying does

It had been two months (it was going to be Valentine's Day much to James and Sirius's delight) and Remus had still been occupied with crutches. At first, he managed to keep his impatience at check, only lashing out on a few people but otherwise he's been acting as if the crutches were tolerable. But then as the days turned to weeks, Remus had more and more trouble keeping his patience in check. Once he had thrown his left crutch across the room in frustration.

_"God Remus!" Sirius exclaimed as he ducked right in time._

_"I hate these damn crutches!" Remus snarled as he glared at the one laying on the floor next to his foot._

But now that the snow was slightly ceasing, the snow had lost an inch or two but the wind was still cruel. James, Sirius, and Peter were flaring their collars and zipping up their jackets. The three were heading out until Sirius turned.

"Remus, what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"I'm not going to be stuck in here," Remus said, leaning on his crutches and adjusting his jacket.

"Remus, Madam Pomfrey will have your head," Peter said.

"Not if she doesn't find out," Remus said and clambered past them and made his way (slowly) down the winding stairs. James, Peter, and Sirius followed behind shaking their heads at their insane and determined friend.

"Remus, if this was any one of us doing this, you'd stop us and make us go back upstairs," James said, running ahead of Remus and blocking his path. Remus muttered something inaudible.

"It'll only make too much sense to do the same to you," James said with a stern tone.

"Okay," Remus said squaring his shoulders and standing up taller, "you are not going to expect me to sit in the dormitory doing absolutely nothing while you three get outside doing whatever?"

"Remus," Sirius said sidling up to James's left, "James makes a valid point; what if you injure your leg even more?"

"I am a werewolf," Remus said (very quietly), "I can handle a little bit of exercise."

Remus set off again, his crutches hitting against the floor echoed off the graved walls. The three did not bother to argue (they did not have much of a choice) because Remus would refuse to listen to them.

If they had this problem last year, there would be no way they'd be able to grab their broomsticks; first years were not allowed to have their own broomsticks but that was one (of the many) rule that the four Marauders broke together.

"Damn crutches," Remus muttered as he exchanged his crutches for the broom that buzzed slightly as if it were itching to be in the air. Remus overbalanced but Peter was there to steady him.

Swinging his broken leg over the broom; Remus paled but swallowed and regained his position. The Marauders urged their brooms forward, skimming the ground their their shoes and hands.

"Race ya!" James declared and zoomed forward. Sirius, Peter, and Remus all responded immediately, breaking their slow paces and shooting out into the crisp morning air.

The cold air stung Sirius's eyes and seared his throat, but never had he been more excited than right this moment, flying. And up ahead flew in the famous James Potter, a very young but talented flyer. Even if Sirius, Peter, and Remus were the ones with the head start, James could easily outstrip them.

"Oi! Potter!" Sirius called and leaned farther down his broom and steadily, he began pulling ahead.

Remus would not allow his friend to outstrip him so he too leaned further on his broom and he soon caught up with Sirius. They came to an abrupt stop when they noticed that James was no where in sight.

When Peter caught up, the three searched the sky for their friend. Remus began to worry but before he could ponder any other place James could be that would hide him well enough, he swore he could hear snickers from below the trees. Remus peered closer but could not see anything.

"I don't think James just randomly disappeared," Remus muttered to Sirius and pointed at the trees.

"Slytherins," Peter growled and started to make his way to the shaking tree tops but Remus held out his hand and shook his head.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at one particular tree. "Pericula."

Jets of red shot out from the end of his wand tip and burst like fireworks when the sparks hit the trees. There were screams and through the fray Remus spotted something dappled. Confused, Remus launched himself forward, Sirius and Peter on his tail, and followed the mysterious creature to the forest ground.

And there was something that made Remus even more angry than the taunts about his parents. James was laying at the hooves of three centaurs with an arrow pierced in James's shoulder. Blood stained the forest floor.

"OI!" Sirius bellowed with rage.

He zoomed straight at the centaurs who readied their bows and arrows. As they shot three arrows at Sirius, Remus and Peter had both pulled out their wands and together performed a deflecting charm. The shield like charm glowed and surrounded Sirius like a protective air bubble.

The centaurs looked outraged as the young second year launched himself at the half horse creatures; they snorted and pawed the ground, rearing and swinging their bows wildly as Sirius hovered over them, occasionally swooping over their heads.

"Leave my friend alone!" Sirius bellowed and slammed into the side of one centaur, it slipped in a small puddle of blood and its gleaming white coat was now splattered with mud and blood.

"GET HIM!" the smokey black centaur bawled, looking alarmingly angry. He steadied another arrow. But again, the deflecting charm had not yet worn off.

"Sirius?" James asked, lifting his head. At the sight of his friend, James instantly perked up and extended his arm. Sirius, catching on, swooped down low and carried James up and away, trying to swing him on his own broom. A seasoned Beater had paid off.

"My broom," James said, his face had little color and the arrow was still embedded in his shoulder.

"I'll get it," Remus said and dove. "Accio broom."

Nothing happened, except for the slight twitch of the broom.

"I'll help," Peter added and dove after Remus.

The centaurs invited their new opponent with more energy and resent.

"Puny humans, always so arrogant and despised!" The stormy gray one said, swishing his tail and watching the zooming boys hungrily. Without warning, Peter swooped down low and flew between the legs of the centaurs (nearly falling off himself). And with that, Remus snatched the broom and soared above the treetops with Peter following behind.

"Excellent!" Sirius said but his grin melted off as he looked behind him. James was keeping balance on the broom with the help of Sirius but his face was pale and his eyes looked glazed.

"He's in pain," Peter said with a frown, "Madam Pomfrey will not be pleased."

The three flew back to the castle (in a slower pace) and landed on the ground in a skidding halt. Remus rushed to help Sirius but his leg gave away instantly and he collapsed.

Never had Remus expected that much pain in his leg. It danced with pain that made him dizzy and sick. Blinking away his blurred vision, he picked himself up and limped (or hopped) to James's aid and tried helping Sirius.

"OI!"

Sirius, Peter, and Remus whipped around to see Marcus (the fifth year Captain), Casper, and Oliver. Remus began to feel the immense pain all over again and before he knew it, he had dropped.

Peter had now watched two of his three friends collapse, now he was getting angry.

"What are you doing with my Seeker?" Marcus snapped and sprinted to the two boys. Marcus nearly reeled away at the sight of his fallen Seeker who had an arrow protruding from his shoulder. Marcus cursed and carefully picked him up.

"It's Remus!" Casper said, pointing at the limp figure of Remus.

"I got him," Oliver said and (just as) carefully scooped up Remus and the party of seven (two being unconscious) tromped their way to the hospital wing. But as soon as they reached the corridor, Oliver was dragged away by two seventh year students.

Unprepared, Oliver dropped Remus and was not able to return to Remus's aid (for he was being bellowed at by a group of Slytherins, looking for revenge for something he did long ago during a match, however, Remus did not wake. Marcus looked like he was going to curse all of them into oblivion but he kept himself in check (mainly because he could not reach his wand).

And now Marcus was muttering the whole time that his whole chance of winning the House Cup was ruined now that his Seeker was injured.

"But aren't you glad that you aren't lacking any Beaters?" Peter asked fairly.

"Of course I am," Marcus said briskly, "I can't do anything without Sirius and Vitani."

Sirius felt a touched by this because Marcus never gave anyone compliments.

"Oi! Alice, can you give us a hand?"

Alice Prewett, walking back from the library (her arms were full of books of all sorts), came walking past, but at the sight of the two fallen boys, she quickly jumped to the task. Kneeling over Remus, she prodded and tried resting him against the wall but before she could do anything, Remus stirred and lifted his head; his eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly.

"What the hell?"

The six chuckled but their laughter vanished when the seriousness came back. Alice looked at him in a serious manner, surveying him with her pert but intriguing eyes, they reminded Remus of a pool of infinite. But he shook himself out of her memorizing eyes and focused himself elsewhere.

"I'm fine," Remus barked angrily and staggered to one foot. He overbalanced but Alice caught him.

"Remus, I'm going to help you whether you like it or not!" Alice snapped and stepped closer. Looking at the ground, being careful to avoid Remus's boot, she offered herself to Remus.

"Really," Remus muttered but before he could say anything else, Alice slipped her hand around Remus's waist, which made him jump and flinch away but he calmed himself. Flushing a deep red, he awkwardly put his arm around her neck and rested his arm on her shoulders. Alice rolled her eyes but slowly started walking.

Remus could feel Sirius and Peter's burning gaze even though they were right beside him. Wanting to pick up the pace, he started walking faster, a lot faster. Alice was unprepared for this new change of pace and toppled over with a muffled scream. Remus groaned as he too went down. New waves of pain flickered up and down his leg. He felt so stupid he actually laughed.

"I'm so sorry!" Alice said over and over again.

"Alice, it's fine. That was my fault," Remus said over and over again.

When the party finally reached the hospital wing, Remus thanked and released her but she remained right by his side. Turning even a deeper shade of red, he hobbled inside the hospital wing but this time was at James's side. Madam Pomfrey looked from Remus to James as if she was deciding which one to treat first. Finally deciding, she pointed at Marcus and motioned to a bed. Marcus set James down gently and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"What happened? I want this reported to the Headmaster immediately!" Madam Pomfrey raged as she rummaged around for potions.

Pulling out her wand, the arrow began to glow and when Madam Pomfrey raised her wand every so slowly, the arrow started to emerge from James's shoulder. And when the pressure was off her and the arrow was removed, she poured a clear liquid into a glass and set it down on his desk.

"Will he be alright?" Marcus asked anxiously.

"He'll be very sore," Madam Pomfrey said darkly, her eyes did not leave her patient, "now will one of you tell me how this happened?"

"Centaurs" Peter said at once and gave Sirius an unreadable look.

"Centaurs?" she echoed.

"They attacked James," Remus said, he was leaning heavily on the bed post. But as soon as Madam Pomfrey looked at him, he straightened up. Madam Pomfrey seemed a little distracted for she did not say anything and when she looked away, Remus nearly collapsed if Sirius hadn't caught him.

"I got it," Alice said gently and this time supported Remus by allowing him to rest on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Remus said breathlessly.

Peter laughed in his mind; he knew that Remus was planning on sitting down but when Alice came to Remus's aid, he just could not deny her assistance. He was not going to say anything nor was he planning on it. He wanted to preserve this moment (probably) as much as Remus did.

In spite of everything, Remus never took his piercing blue eyes off the girl who offered to help him. Sirius noticed this too and nearly laughed out loud. But he disguised his laughter with a fit of coughing.

"Really Black," Madam Pomfrey said briskly. Marcus had left to inform his Quidditch team, leaving The Marauders and Alice Prewett.

"Enjoying the view?"

James had aroused and was now chuckling weakly at the two who stood closer together.

"Getting a bit comfortable with each other, are we?"

Remus's expression of mingled anger and embarrassment became very pronounced as Alice looked at him. He chuckled nervously and removed Alice's hand from his waist and shifted his position, pulling his arm off her shoulder and glaring at James.

"You know," Remus said, "I was going to greet you nicely when you woke up but now I'm thinking not so much."

James laughed weakly, his hazel eyes flashed with glee.

"Drink up," Remus said as Sirius handed James the cup of transparent liquid.

James pulled a disgusted face. Closing his eyes, he took it all in one sip. As soon as the liquid was drained, it was nearly all spit back out. Sirius, Peter, and Remus could not help but laugh as James gagged on the medicinal potion; Alice sent him a sympathetic look.

"You should sit down," Peter said now that Remus and Alice were separated. Remus nodded and sat down on the edge of James's bed.

"But how are you feeling?" Peter asked in a more serious tone, eyeing James with concern.

"Don't worry Remus," James rasped, "it looks worse than it feels."

"You were out for a while," Sirius said.

"Pain was bad at first but now it's bearable," James said and gave him a reassuring smile.

Remus did not press the subject, mainly because he did not want to interrogate his recovering friend. His energy would have been gone by now but for some reason it wasn't. His energy was just as high as it had been this morning.

"Marcus took you to the hospital wing," Sirius said after a brief moment of silence. James could not help but grin a little when he heard that.

"Damn right scared him," Sirius added, "he really is counting on you. You're his Seeker James. We can't afford to lose a player like you."

Expecting something like "I know" or "you got that right" but James looked at him humbly.

"We need our Beaters too. And we need our mastermind. And the persistent one."

Remus gave him a grateful smile. Peter seemed to glow with pride (poor Peter, he was constantly overlooked, with James being the new Quidditch sensation, Sirius being the legendary girl magnet, and Remus being the brilliant one, Peter never earned his cool title).

Sirius seemed to know what Peter was thinking.

"You know Peter, people may think you're just a follower, well they're wrong. They don't know that you have more potential than they do. Plus they don't know the real you, but we do, we know the real you."

"Thanks for being there for me," Peter said quietly, "thank you."

"I don't overlook you Peter," Alice piped in.

* * *

The day ceased and Remus did not know how long they have been beside James's bed. He vaguely rememebered Madam Pomfrey herding them out but Sirius, Peter, and Remus sneaked back in and waited beside James's bed the whole night. Remus had never been so stiff in his life, his foot was propped up on a pillow and a pillow by his head. Sirius and Peter used their arms for pillows.

"Morning," Sirius said groggily without opening his eyes.

"You're all still here?" came James's voice.

"Yeah," Remus said and sat up, wincing.

"What's the plan or today?" Peter asked, who had now just gotten up.

Sirius grinned his trouble smile.

"Well . . ."


	23. Chapter XIV: Valentine's Day is nothing

**Do not own Harry Potter.**

Remus had been dreading the day as soon as the month came around. He thought that he would be able to get a peaceful hour to study for his Charms test that was coming up for Professor Flitwick but because it was February 14, nothing was going to be quiet.

"Remy! Remy! Remy!"

Sirius and James were hiking around the room and chanting Remus's name.

"Not now," Remus said and snatched up his crutches. Sending one last glare at his friends, he stuffed all his books in his bag, swung it over his shoulder and marched (crutched) away, muttering to himself the whole time about how stupid this holiday was.

James and Sirius stopped chanting and looked at one another.

"Let's go," James said and he and Sirius quietly followed Remus up the stairs. With one swift move, Sirius snatched Remus's crutches away and James caught Remus before he fell back down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Remus demanded as soon as they set Remus down on the couch.

"It's Valentine's Day and we are determined to find you a date or something," Sirius said and looked thoughtful for a moment. "What about Alice Prewett?"

"Enough about her," Remus groaned looking slightly agitated, "what's she got to do with any of this? I don't like her and if you disagree I will march up to her and say I don't."

"You won't do that Remy," James said, "I know you like her. I've seen the way you look at her."

Remus pulled out his wand, cursing a tripping hex at both of his friends, retrieved his crutches and made his way to the Great Hall. Peeves, the ghost, was whooping with delight, throwing hearts carved out of wood at the students below while chanting random things.

"OOO Loony, Loopy, Lupin!"

"Hello Peeves," Remus said in his most polite voice but did not stop. Peeves floated down the corridor laughing with glee.

* * *

"That bloody prat!" James enraged as he continued tripping down the hall. "He put a repeating spell on it!"

Peeves was now after the two vulnerable second years as they continued tripping down the corridor. Peeves seemed to find this amusing and to spice it up, he started throwing the wooden hearts. Sirius and James howled with pain and started sliding, running, and crawling away from the rude ghost.

"OHH WEE POTTY! AND SIRIUSLY BLACK!"

By the time James and Sirius burst into the Great Hall, Remus and Alice were facing each other looking outraged. Alice stormed off in one direction and Remus went in the other. Ignoring James and Sirius's astonished expressions he turned to them and said.

"I told you. Now leave me be and save your interrogation for later."

Remus made his way outside, wishing he could put his hands inside his pockets but his crutches prevented him from doing so. However, he was grateful for his Gryffindor scarf that kept his neck warm. Even if the wind was not strong, the cold air stung his throat as he took a deep breath. And even if the snow reflected the sun, it was far from warm. But standing at the sign of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts stood Alice Prewett. Remus strode up to her and for a silent moment they stared at one another.

"Well done," Alice said, looking slightly shy and looking downward at her shoes.

"You too," Remus said and beckoned her forward, "want to go down by the lake?"

"As always," she replied, visibly relaxing.

Remus and Alice's conversation was everywhere from the Quidditch World Cup to the Charms test to their summer. They even got into a little discussion about Christmas and what they got (both of them were at Hogwarts over Christmas break).

"Speaking of that," Alice said thoughtfully, "where'd you go the day we played truth or dare?"

Remus kept his expression unreadable. "Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me. He just wanted to know how I was doing. Especially since was around the time it happened only a year ago."

"Oh," Alice said, her face became sympathetic, "when I read that in the Daily Prophet I couldn't stop thinking of you."

Alice seemed to notice what she had just said for she quickly clamped her mouth shut and looked away rather red. However, Remus found this amusing.

"That's adorable."

Alice snapped her gaze up to Remus who was looking down at his boot as they continued walking the length of the beach. Usually Remus would have made some kind of distraction to get away (most likely hitting her in the shin with his crutches and leaving as fast as he could manage) or have the crazy urge to jump into the lake but something stirred inside him, giving the confidence he always lacked (especially around girls).

"Cold?" Remus asked with a small grin as he saw Alice put her hands in her jacket's pockets.

"A little," she replied.

Remus took his scarf and handed it to her. She took it immediately and graciously.

* * *

"I KNEW IT WAS AN ACT!" James said victoriously, pointing at the two down by the lake.

"This is bad," Peter said but added as he saw James's confused look, "no not Remus and Alice. I meant it is bad of us for spying on them. We should let them be."

"But this is _Remus_ we're spying on! _Remus!_ We have to remember this day because it probably will never happen again," Sirius said dramatically and added, "man, I wish I had a camera."

"Our little Remus is growing up," James sighed contently, wiping away an imaginary tear, "all right, I say we let them do their thing and we do our own thing."

Peter rolled his eyes and he, Sirius, and James walked to Hogsmeade under James's invisibility cloak.

* * *

"Thanks for spying on me!" Remus said as he stormed in the second year boys' dormitory. "And did you get me anything from Hogsmeade?"

"As a matter of fact, we did," Sirius said with his usual smirk.

James, Sirius, and Peter all dug through their book bags and dumped a armload of candy in front of Remus.

"Great," Remus said with a satisfied smile, "you guys are the best. I love Honeydukes chocolate."

"You adore any kind of chocolate," James said and nibbled on his own slab of chocolate.

And soon enough, The Marauders were eating and exchanging their candy; each wanted a variety of chocolates to other sweets and some sour candy. Jellybeans, licorice, everything.

"Mmmm," Remus said as he took another bite of licorice, "I can't wait till next year and we can go without having to worry about the rules."

After eating their way through loads of candy and two of the four Marauders were on a sugar rush, they were discussing what else to do. James and Sirius could not sit down for more than three minutes so pacing was the other alternative. Remus found this distracting (especially because he was trying to read).

Peter was writing something on a spare bit of parchment. Remus soon found himself glaring at his two hyper friends, his blue eyes following James and Sirius as they continued to pace around the dormitory. Rolling his eyes, he went back to reading.

And soon after, James and Sirius were repeatedly delcaring their boredom until Remus agreed to go outside with them. They were making their way to their favorite beech tree down by the lake when they spotted a large mass of students, suspiciously around a very familiar place. A place Remus was smuggled out to.

And by the Whomping Willow, stood a large crowd of cheering people. James did not recall any other time Remus looked so livid, he could almost see the wolf's shadow etched on Remus's outraged glare in his eyes. He marched right up, shoving people as he walked straight into the crowd. The students parted for him and backed away.

Now James could see clearly what the crowd was gathered around and cheering for. By the Whomping Willow, students were weaving around the flailing branches of the angry tree. Its leaves shook and the branches whipped about, trying to attack anyone. The students were racing against one another and battling the tree to see who could touch the tree's trunk first.

"Come on Davey Gudgeon!"

The crowd roared as a boy swiveled around the branches and was getting closer. But as soon as the applause ceased, something happened so quickly that if you had blinked at that precise moment, you would have missed it.

Davey was sprawled out on the ground, his face frozen and his body unmoving. The crowd screamed in terror and started backing away. The tree groaned and strained itself farther and farther away and Remus understood what it was going to do. Abandoning his crutches, he lunged forward, pulled out his wand, and shot a spell at the tree that was coming down.

He really was not sure what he said or what kind of spell it was. The spell kept an invisible barrier between him and Davey; the spell was creating small waves of energy but it seemed to hold onto the tree as long as Remus concentrated and held his wand at it. Thrusting his wand to the right, the tree creaked to the right as well. And then—

"_Immobulious_!

The tree immediately stopped moving all together, not a single leaf fluttered.

James, Peter, and Sirius came forward along with a few Hufflepuffs and knelt down beside Davey. Remus finally got a good view of what happened. Davey's eye was swollen shut and scratched badly. His leg was bloodied and his breathing ragged.

"_Ferula_."

Bandages from Remus's wand tip were conjured and they wrapped themselves around Davey's leg. He was fortunate that Madam Pomfrey had helped him master the simple spell.

"Someone needs to take him to the hospital wing," Remus said, still bending over him.

A few volunteers helped pick the limp boy up and set off to the hospital wing. Remus watched them until they disappeared with a strange expression. But it vanished as soon as it came. Clearing his throat, he shooed the crowd away.

"What a Valentine's Day," James said, running a hand through his hair.

Sirius came back to Remus with his crutches. And to James's delight came . . .

"Remus! I came over to see if you were alright and to congratulate you. What you did was so admirable. What spell was that?"

James instantly broke into a grin and his free hand jumped to his hair but to his dismay, Lily did not gives James a sideways glance and only kept her attention on Remus.

"I dunno," Remus said earnestly, "it was some kind of shield spell mixed with a controlling charm."

"I don't know what you did but it was amazing Remus," Lily said giving Remus a hug but instantly let go, "sorry if I hurt you."

"You're all right," Remus replied and looked at James who was motioning to him in wild hand gestures.

"I can see you Potter," Lily snapped and whipped around. At the same time, James dropped his hands and looked away. But as soon as she looked at him, James turned to look back.

"Huh?"

Lily fumed. "I can see you're still as arrogant as ever."

"Ah Evans, you know they say sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me? Your words pierce me in the heart. I'm crushed, totally crushed," James said with a his girl-winning half smile.

"Don't be ridiculous Potter," Lily snapped and turned her back pointedly at him and turned back to Remus who shrugged.

"So . . ." Remus trailed off awkwardly.

"I heard you've been talking a lot with Alice," Lily said raising an elegant eyebrow, "she came back with a scarf that she didn't leave with."

"Huh," Remus said slowly, "I dunno whose scarf that was."

Lily laughed, her emerald eyes flashed with amusement. "She was grateful that you lent it to her. She said she'd never had endured such a kind act from anyone."

"Hmm," Remus said wordlessly and flushed, looking down at his shoe and boot.

"Well, I'll see you later all right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Remus said with a small grin.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Lily said with a smile and stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips before waving goodbye. Not only was saying 'Happy Valentine's Day' would be the last thing Remus expected Lily to say, she actually kissed him; Remus was bewildered. James was too busy to be mad for he was already after Lily.

"What about the rest of us unlucky lot?" James called after her.

Lily did not look back but sent a tripping hex over her shoulder. When Sirius helped James to his feet, she was already gone. Remus could not help but laugh in spite of the situation. Before James could hex his friend into oblivion, Professor McGonagall came striding up to them with squared shoulders.

"Lupin," she started looking at the rest of his friends over the rim of her sharp glasses, "you're invited to the wedding of Cedyan. Your family will be going and they expect you to come as well."

Remus disguised his disgusted face and nodded. "Who is that? And when is the wedding?"

"This weekend Lupin, this weekend and Caden knows her from her recent travels."

Remus's eyes widened. "This weekend? Why such short notice? The wedding's in four days! How will I get there? This is ridiculous."

"I assure your cousin has everything arranged. You can leave from my office using Floo Powder. And remember, Caden met her when she was traveling. Be good Lupin."

Remus exchanged glances with James, Sirius, and Peter while Professor McGonagall left.

* * *

"A wedding! Wow, we're envious," Peter said with a grin.

"Hmm," Remus said somewhat distracted, "I don't really like weddings. This is clearly not a wizarding family."

The Marauders shared their experiences with weddings, most of the stories were funny apart from Sirius and most of his family. But he mentioned Andromeda, the one witch in the Black family that did not marry a pureblood wizard, in fact she married a muggle and was immediately disowned by her family. But as the conversations were winding down, The Marauders were on their own beds now, falling asleep.

"Happy Valentine's Day," James said drowsily but grinned.

"Hmm," Peter and Remus both muttered. But none of them said anything else, they had all fallen asleep.


	24. Chapter XXV: The Wedding

"Remus, you look great!" Caden said, examining herself in the mirror. "Wish it could be that easy for me."

"Don't be ridiculous Caden, you look great too," Remus said adjusting his tie to fit it more comfortably around the neck.

Going to a muggle wedding means he had to wear muggle clothing. It was not much different than dress robes but the tie fit around his neck in a more uncomfortable fashion.

"How are we getting there?" Remus asked as Caden bustled past him in a frantic search for her left earring. Remus was nearly knocked down but he regained his position.

"Horses," Caden said almost flatly.

"Horses?" Remus echoed, confused.

"Yes," Caden said, rushing past him again, "seeing as I don't have an vehicle or car, whatever you desire to call it. And it's convenient, this family lives on a farm so I thought it'd be convenient.

She seemed so absorbed in her own thoughts, she lost her shoe and nearly fell on the slippery marble floor. Remus passed Caden her shoe once she regained her balance and sighed.

"What's up?"

Remus shrugged and shook his head. He did not want to start anything before the wedding. This family is one of Caden's closest friends and he did not want to ruin anything for her or her friend.

"All right then," Caden said and threw open the front door that swung open so quickly, it slammed into the window that surrounded the perimeter their door.

"I'll fix that later."

Remus rolled his eyes at the ground at his cousin's frantic mood but filed out the door and came face to face with the four legged equine.

"Here's our rides," Caden said and swung one leg over.

Remus was thankful that he did not need the support of his crutches anymore but Caden still forced him to carry them around in case. Placing his left foot in the stirrup, he swung his right leg over. The boot made his leg feel heavy and clumsy so when he tried mounting the horse, he did it a very ungraceful way.

When he finally clambered upon the back of the horse, Caden levitated the crutches and placed it in her bad which disappeared inside it.

"Bloody hell," Remus said, nudging his horse closer so he could take a closer look at Caden's handbag.

"Undetectable extension charm."

"Makes sense and is clearly effective."

The two made their way down the road and out to the country; the day was warm and Remus began to get saddle sore. The design of the western saddle was much different than sitting on a broom and he wanted nothing more but than to start walking. The idea seemed tempting but he remembered his weakened leg and decided it _was _nice not having to walk. He _had_ to admit that to himself.

"T'is a warm day," Caden said after a silent moment.

"No kidding," Remus replied.

"But it's a lot cooler down by the farm. Look!"

And that sight made Remus feel all the better, the farm. It was only a thirty minute ride or somewhere near that but the heat made riding uncomfortable and eager to get off. And as Caden said, the weather immediately turned much cooler now that they were closer to a lake.

"Caden!"

They were instantly greeted by a group of chattering girls that reminded Remus strongly of some of the older girls at Hogwarts. It made her look years younger. Sliding lightly off the back of her horse, she held out the reins toward Remus.

"Would you mind terribly?"

"Not at all," Remus muttered and grabbed the reins from her hand.

Giving his horse a tap with his heels to the side, he rode forward and to the paddock, with Caden's horse trailing behind. Remus knew better than to jump the fence but he did anyway. Abbehan and Nylon cleared the fence but had a shaky landing.

Remus slid off Abbehan and released him of removed the saddles and bridles and set them off. Tossing the equipment on the other side of the fence, he trekked to the party.

"Nice riding."

Remus could not believe his eyes or ears. It was someone else he knew!

"Lily! You're here!" Remus said and strode up to her as fast as his boot allowed him. Lily met him the rest of the way and gave him a friendly hug.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked as she took a step back.

"My parents are muggles, remember? Plus, the groom's a family friend."

A grin flitted across Remus's face at the sight of someone familiar. Remus could not help but notice how regal Lily looked. She wore an elegant silver dress with silver earrings. She wore no makeup but she did not need it. She, indeed, looked very regal.

"You look nice," Remus commented, nonchalantly.

"You're not so bad yourself," Lily laughed and guided him back to the party.

Helping themselves to glasses of water, the two sat under a shady tree. Remus was thankful for the shade but now it was cooler and the wind was blowing from the lake.

"I went to the buffet for some horderves and I have to admit, it's really good," Lily said, looking at the long table that was covered in a long white table cloth. "Want to try some?"

"I'd never pass up a chance for food," Remus said and heaved himself to his feet, he offered his hand to Lily.

Lily's hands were warm but on the contrary, Remus's hands were uncomfortably cold but she did not seem to mind. The two made their way to the buffet table; nine or ten young children came running past, running into Remus and knocking him down. Stifling a groan of pain, he collected himself and staggered back to his feet.

Lily had caught the young child and knelt down in front of him. "You ought to be more careful, you could hurt someone. And as you can see, there is a big shoe on his right foot. This means that he is already hurt."

The young child apologized, hiding behind her hair. Turning to Remus, she squeaked out her apology and whimpered, shying away from him clearly afraid of his wrath. Remus did not want to pose a threat to her so he got down on his knee and place a hand on either side of her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It was no big deal, there's nothing to apologize for," Remus said gently.

The little girl instantly perked up and threw her small arms around his neck before waving goodbye and running off with her friends again. That made Remus grin.

"Try this," Lily said and handed him an odd sauce contained in something that looked like toasted bread. Remus took a bit and nodded his approval.

"Did you try these?" Remus asked pointing at the other side of the buffet table.

"No," Lily admitted.

Remus picked out a different horderve and handed it to her. She took a bit and nodded, giving him the thumbs up.

"Try this," Lily said and held out a piece of exotic fruit. This time Lily held it while Remus leaned forward to take a bite.

"That's good."

He took a piece of guava and offered it to Lily who ate it graciously.

"Mmm," Lily said as she took another bite. She grabbed the rest of the half eaten guava piece. "You've got to try it!"

Lily offered the already half eaten one and allowed him to finish it off (now, most think that this is a sign of romance in which it can be but not in this case, it's a sign that they were really close friends).

Music began playing and people (mostly girls) started dragging the guys over to the makeshift dance floor. Remus hoped that Lily would not expect him to do anything as far fetched as dancing for he couldn't dance.

Remus stayed back a little ways but watched in dismay as he saw Lily's eyes spark with interest. She turned to Remus, giving him one of her radiant smiles, her emerald eyes glittering. Remus looked away for a moment but returned his gaze to her.

"Oh," Lily said in a quiet voice (much different than her extra loud yelling voice she seemed to reserve for James). Lily seemed to hint Remus's hesitance, she hid her disappointment and put on another smile. Remus instantly felt his insides squirm and shrivel.

"Let's go," Remus said.

"Go where?"

"Dancing."

Lily instantly perked up and gave Remus another hug. "Would you really?"

"Sure, for you, for another friend," Remus said.

Together, he and Lily walked over to their tree, the music carried all around the farm. But Remus was not worried about the volume of the music, he was more worried about the fact that he did not know how to dance with a girl. He merely stared at his shoes and occasionally look up at Lily, hoping she would understand or tell him what to do.

The song ceased to the end and in that short pause to the transition to the next song, Lily guided Remus into the right position. The new song burst into sound and the dancers sprang into the dance.

With his boot, dancing became a lot harder, Remus tried his hardest not to stumble or trod on Lily's feet. She seemed to be enjoying every moment of this dance for she broke into a smile on the first step and had not stopped. Her elegant red hair flamed in the sun, making her look somewhat intimidating but yet it illuminated her.

"So you like dancing?" Remus asked.

"I haven't done it often but whenever I do, I always find it enjoyable," Lily replied and inhaled sharply as Remus had stepped on her shoe.

Remus was so flustered he actually laughed. "I have a better idea."

Lily beamed as Remus hoisted her on his feet and moved for both of them. He did not find this romantic but he found it much easier to maneuver this way was not planning on telling Lily that he did this for the simplicity of dancing and not because he found this romantic or inviting.

As food began arriving, the dancing ceased and plates were being passed out. Caden came up behind Remus and placed her hands on his shoulders, making the young boy jump.

"Saying my name would be so much easier," Remus muttered.

"I'll remember that for next time," Caden said with a smile, "can you check on the horses? Fiona said there's hay in the barn that we could use. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," Remus sighed and broke away from the crowd. Lily spotted Remus walking in the opposite direction and ran to catch up to him. He was grateful for her company. They walked in silence for a brief moment before Remus struck up a conversation.

"Why don't you like James?"

Lily's eyes grew dark as she heard his name. "He's vile."

Remus frowned. He knew James could be a bit far fetched with his crazy antics but he certainly did not think of him as vile.

"He's not bad," Remus said in James's defense, "he's a loyal friend. If you started talking to him, you'll be sure to notice James's loyalty."

"He hexes people for the fun of it. He does it because he _feels _like it. That's not the kind of friend I want to be with."

Remus did not respond right away and he honestly had no idea what to say. But thankfully, swinging the saddle and reins on the fence's post gave him time to think.

"He doesn't do things halfway," Remus said, grabbing the halter of Abbehan, "can you lead Nylon?"

Lily obliged and the two walked inside the barn. Getting them into stalls, Remus and Lily continued their conversation.

"I've noticed," Lily retorted, "he gives his full energy trying to harass Severus. I don't even understand how The Marauders were created. Just...rude."

"Come now Lily, surely you don't think all of us Marauders are as bad as you make us sound like?" Remus said as the two left the barn. But now making their way down to the lake, the mood changed.

"Say . . . James stopped hexing people for the fun of it and stopped hexing Snivel-Snape, would you consider being friends?" Remus asked.

_She's going to hate me James. You better be grateful that I'm doing this for you, _Remus thought to himself.

"No," Lily said shortly, "he will never deflate his stupid head. He thinks he _owns the school! _Plus he's an arrogant bullying toerag. I certainly will not associate with such people."

"James did something incredible though for me, Sirius and Peter too. They're not bad people, they can just get a bit carried away. They can definitely be a little to overenthusiastic," Remus explained, as the walked back to the wedding.

Lily shrugged. "And he's probably going after me because I'm the only girl whose turned him down. Once he takes me out on a date or something, he'll ditch me for someone else. Black does that quite often and I would not be surprised if James is like as well."

Remus laughed. "Lily, you've got to be kidding me. He's been tailing after you for...Merlin knows for how long. He certainly do no such thing. If you agreed to give him a chance...I think he'd die of happiness, Lily."

"I've seen the way he acts around other girls. They fawn over him and he turns them all down," Lily huffed, squaring his shoulders.

Remus laughed again and put a hand on her shoulder. "He turns them down hoping the next girl to come up to him would be you. He's really got it for you."

Lily and Remus did not say much the remainder of the stroll back to the crowd. They ate together, talked about Hogwarts (mostly about the subjects they were taking), then at sunfall they sat under the shady tree on the bench. Remus leaned against the tree's trunk while Lily stretched out the length of the bench, resting her head in Remus's lap as he ran a hand through her thick red hair.

"I'm ready to call it a night," Lily said, yawning.

"You and me both," Remus sighed and looked down at Lily who closed her eyes contently.

"Professor Hayes was the worst," Lily retorted as the subject of Potions came up, "he did nothing to stop them from fighting! It was like he was waiting for that moment all year long. I've never seen a professor act that way."

"I heard you were pretty mad," Remus with with a chuckle, "I heard all about it. And I am definitely grateful that so many were in my defense."

"Why did you leave?" Lily asked slowly.

"That's a whole different story," Remus replied.

Before Lily could say anything else on the subject matter, a man with a camera snapped a shot of the two.

"Children enjoying the wedding! Brilliant!"

And the man took a few more pictures before bustling away, taking pictures here and there. Now, Lily was sitting up and waving at her two parents.

"Want to meet them?" Lily asked, noticing Remus was glancing over at Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Remus nodded and Lily led him to her parents; upon his arrival, Mr. and Mrs. Evans beamed down at the two, wringing Remus's hand and looking as friendly as Lily.

"Petunia would be here but she had something else going on," Mrs. Evans explained when she noticed Remus looking around.

"So this is your friend Severus?" Mr. Evans asked puzzled.

"No sir, my name is Remus sir, Remus Lupin," Remus said, looking from Lily to Mrs. Evans to Mr. Evans.

"Aha! Remus Lupin! Oho, it really is you, isn't it?" Mr. Evans said excitedly to Mrs. Evans.

Lily looked slightly flustered at her father's reaction to Remus's introduction.

"Oh, we heard of your tragedies, with your parents and everything. Of course, I have talked to both John and Syrena before. Friendly folks, we used to live a few blocks down. I'd see them frequently riding their hoses or walking their dogs. And when you arrived, I have never seen Syrena nor John any happier."

Remus flushed a crimson red and smiled. He had no words (or a proper reply) but Lily did it for him.

"Thank you father," Lily said hurriedly, "thank you for that. But Remus does not seem all that crazy about this subject."

"Nonsense Lils," Mr. Evans said and beamed down at Remus, "and I knew your parents were popular in the wizarding world as well. Respected Aurors and all. Knew you had to inherit Syrena's mind and John's skills and I was right oho! And quite a shock when Lily got her Hogwarts acceptance letter."

"Yeah," Remus said lamely.

"So how is Caden doing? We only got to talk with her for a brief moment," Mrs. Evans said looking around, "she certainly is one of the nicest people I have met. Especially for a pureblood."

"I dunno why people base skills on blood type," Remus said earnestly, "Lily is extremely bright."

"I bet she is!" Mr. Evans said. "Her wand was specially made for both those subjects but mostly charms."

"Right then Father," Lily said quickly.

"There's Caden," Remus said pointing at his cousin who stood next to Dorian. Remus excused himself but Lily came along.

"I want to meet Caden," Lily said with a smile.

Remus did not object and when he approached his cousin, she smiled warmly at Lily.

"Whose this Remus?" Caden asked as she turned her full attention to the two.

"Lily Evans," Remus replied.

"Oh. Pleasure," Caden said with a smile. "Dorian, come meet Remus's friend."

Dorian came striding up, shaking Lily's hand and took a step back.

"I was just speaking to your father, Lily," Dorian said, casually looking over their shoulder to Mr. and Mrs. Evans, "very friendly they are. I daresay they are my favorite here at this party and I have spoken to a lot of people."

"Thank you sir," Lily said proudly, "they speak highly of you. Well, I better be off but I will see you around school Remus."

Caden and Remus gathered their things, saddled the horses, and rode back home.

"Why couldn't you just apparate like every witch or wizard does?" Remus muttered as he was beginning to get uncomfortable already.

"Because I'm temporarily suspended from doing so. I side apparated and had gotten myself splinched."

Remus's anger had disappeared as he looked at his cousin in shock.

"Anyway, what'd you do today?" Caden asked as Nylon whinnied.

Remus grinned but he hid his face. "Well . . ."


	25. Chapter XXVI: How about an Easter Prank?

Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius were sitting in a tight circle on the floor of the library, their heads close together, obviously plotting. The Marauders would instantly stop talking when someone walked past or they would immediately change the subject. Books were scattered around them in stacks.

"Oi, look at this one," James said and pointed at a particular paragraph of the book. After a moment of silence, Sirius nodded and passed the book to Remus and Peter who read it together.

"Can you do that Remy?" Sirius asked.

"Do you mistake me for some inexperienced spell caster? Of course I can, it'll be easy," Remus said with a grin.

The Marauders went through the plan one last time before evacuating the library; splitting into different directions, the four boys went to their station to begin the first step of their master prank.

* * *

Remus jogged to the end of the fifth floor corridor, pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation. Where Remus precisely pointed his wand, a little line of blueish white light appeared and outlined wherever Remus pointed to.

He drew a circle on the marble floor (which was marked with the lighting line) then conjured a small ball of green gas. It bobbed around, then came to a floating stop in front of Remus.

"I finished the line. Now it's your turn."

The green ball of gas immediately turned a vibrant blue as it absorbed Remus's words. Then bobbing and floating out of sight, Remus had nothing to do but wait until it returned.

* * *

James was pacing the fourth floor corridor, occasionally stooping down to pretend to tie his shoes when other students bustled past him but every time a student did walk past him, they did not give him a sideways glance.

James repositioned his glasses and ran a hand through his already untidy black hair. His hazel eyes swiveled around in search of Remus's message. At the same time James was pondering this, a little blue ball of gas came floating down the hall (almost in a creepy sinister way) and came to a halt a few feet in front of James.

_"I finished the line. Now it's your turn."_

It was Remus's voice, it sounded like a faint echo that bounced off sleek cave walls. When the voice stopped, the little gas ball seemed to deflate as it turned back to green. James felt the crazy urge and extended his hand, placing it straight through the sphere.

He expected it to feel hot but it was the opposite, it was cold. James shook his head from the distractions. He pulled out his wand, and using the same spell Remus did, he marked a certain spot on a classroom door to a specific part of the floor.

The little gas ball came bouncing down the hall with James and let out a wisp of green smoke.

"Right. Sirius, I'm done marking the door and floor. Now it's your turn...don't mess it up."

As James spoke those words, the gas ball was turning more and more blue. As it absorbed all of James's words, the little blue sphere bobbed down the corridor (invisible to those who were not included in the charm) and floated out of sight.

* * *

Sirius enjoyed the chocolate he found in Remus's trunk as he sat (more like laid) down on a bench right beside a window on the third floor. He waited for what it seemed like forever for James's message.

He wished he had not forgotten his two-way mirror (so graciously given by Remus) so he could contact James more easily. He was starting to get warm, sitting in the sun so he moved but no matter where he moved, he was bathed in sunlight. But when Sirius turned around, he came face to face with a little floating blue sphere of gas.

_"Right. Sirius, I'm done marking the door and floor. Now it's your turn-" _after a short pause James's voice added,_ "-don't mess it up."_

Sirius could not help but laugh at James. Narrowing his eyes, he outlined a section of a window with the very same spell James and Remus used. Then taking his wand to the wall, he jabbed a little dot with the lighting line. Now that his job was finished he flopped back down on the bench. But before he could close his eyes, the little gas ball came floating up to him and let off a green wisp of smoke.

"Wu-oh right," Sirius muttered. "Peter, it's your turn. Remember, all the desks on the left side of the room. Don't forget."

The green sphere turned blue once more as it hovered out of sight.

* * *

Peter was scuffling the floor with his feet as he sat on the desk on the second floor. He would often peer down either sides of the corridor to see if it was coming but every time so far he's looked, there was nothing. The one time Peter did not look, the little blue ball came floating down the hall, squeezed itself through the closed door and hovered in front of Peter as it sent out the message.

_"Wu-oh right. Peter, it's your turn. Remember, all the desks on the left side of the room. Don't forget."_

Peter laughed at Sirius's voice but frowned all the same. He looked at the classroom, which left? Was it when-you-first-walk-in-the-class left or facing-the-class left? Peter groaned in frustration and turned to the ball to send his inquiry back. He thought of the person who would not judge him for this, Remus Lupin.

"Which side of the classroom? The picture of the three vases on the table? Or the stain glass windows?"

Peter pulled out his wand and watched as the now-blue sphere turn white as Peter directed the floating gas ball back up to Remus specifically. The sphere disappeared out of sight and Peter waited feeling immensely down and guilty.

* * *

Remus was pacing the corridor, twirling his wand with his fingers and jumped when the blue ball came back to him. Remus knew it had to be from one of the others for it was blue (which meant that there was a message echoing inside it).

_"Which side of the classroom? The picture of the three vases on the table? Or the stain glass windows?"_

"The stain glass window side, Pete. Good luck!"

The green ball disappeared once more and down to where Peter waited. Remus watched it until it whipped around the corner. Feeling pleased with himself for casting such a complicated spell, he allowed himself a break; he lay down on the bench and closed his eyes.

* * *

Peter was sitting in one of the chairs of the desk and jumped to his feet when he saw the little sphere return.

_"The stain glass window side, Pete. Good luck!"_

Peter sent a silent thanks to up to Remus and using a levitation spell, he removed all the chairs and desks near the stain glass windows and stacked them neatly on top of each other on the other side of the classroom.

"I'm done. Let's begin."

Peter whisked the sphere of gas away and let it travel to Sirius, James, and Remus.

* * *

Sirius was jolted awake as the little blue ball wisped right through Sirius's face, making it feel like there was a bucket of ice cold water dumped on his face.

_"I'm done. Let's begin."_

The little ball bobbed past Sirius, making its way to James.

James sat, using the wall to lean against, letting sparks fly from the end of his wand tip.

_"I'm done. Let's begin."_

And it floated past James once the message was received to reach its final destination.

Remus stifled a yawn and rubbed his weary eyes. But as soon as he blinked, he saw the sphere return and repeat the message.

_"I'm done. Let's begin."_

Remus raised his wand and evaporated the little blue sphere into wisps of blue and green smoke.

* * *

Peter met Sirius on his way up to the fourth floor and the two made their way up the endless staircases. James clambered up to the fifth floor, heaving himself up the last set of stairs. Remus waited patiently and when James rounded the corner, he began to start the spell. Where Remus outlined the part of the marble floor, the circle illuminated.

Now the floor, where the circle was created, became translucent but faded back to normal. Next, James aimed his wand at the same circle. Underneath the hole created by Remus and James, a completely transparent slide formed (in which it was outlined with a blue light) and winded its way around. After the blue lines disappeared, James sent red sparks down the slide to signal Peter and Sirius. Afterward, the pair jogged down to the third floor.

"Ready Pete?" Sirius asked as he and Peter were forced backward by the red spark explosion.

Sirius and Peter watched as the slide outlined itself with the blue light.

"Hold the light Peter," Sirius said as he began to measure with his mind how the slide would go. Peter did as he was told.

"Right then," Sirius muttered and performed the same spell James and Remus used to make part of the classroom door and the floor walkthrough. Then, Peter was allowed to release the slide, its light burned after a few moments after Peter released it. But Sirius pictured exactly where it was and expanded the slide that made it go through the door to enter the classroom and through the fourth floor marbled floor.

Remus and James repeated their actions, watching the slide make an appearance, one held the slide visible, while the other expanded the slide to wherever one of The Marauders' marked to have it finally end up in the second floor classroom.

Peter and Sirius finished the job with a smile. It was a tedious process but they had to admit that this was one of their best pranks yet. James and Sirius were the first to try it out and it, without a doubt, worked. As soon as they stepped on the specific marked spots on the floor, they immediately went right through the floor and onto the invisible slide.

Remus had never had to work with such complicated spells before but he was proud. When he and Peter were the next to try the slide, the two seemed more hesitant than their other two friends.

He started walking forward, and instantly felt the floor drop and his foot sink. His stomach did a flip as he plummeted down the invisible slide. It was a good idea that it was completely transparent, he got to capture the astonished looks of students when he went sliding through.

Students could walk right through the slide without going down it or feeling anything but when a student stepped on the specific part of the floor that gave away, they were immediately transported to the second floor.

"This is incredible!" Peter said.

Even though it looked like they'd slide right into the door, they passed through it like it was nothing. The classroom was filled with students that bellowed and pointed at the students that slid through the room and disappeared through the floor. And finally, when the slide was finished, Remus and Peter came stumbling from the end of the slide and toppled over.

"BEST PRANK EVER!" Sirius shouted and whooped. James joined in quickly and was hugging and giving his friends high fives.

And soon enough, students, ghosts, and teachers came sliding down and falling into the second floor classroom where Remus sat back and watched while Sirius, James, and Peter were stationed on different floors making sure enough people were falling into the slide. Unfortunately, one of the professors that went down with a few students was Professor McGonagall.

When she came tumbling out of the slide, she looked livid.

"MARAUDERS!"

Remus could feel his ears ringing; he would have never expected Professor McGonagall to have _that _much lung power. He sunk low in his desk to stay hidden and did not dare to breathe until she left. She scanned the room for any of the infamous Marauders. Remus sunk so low, he was completely under the table. She drew out her wand and lit the partially dark room; when she decided that there were no Marauders in the room, she whisked out the room.

Remus sighed a sigh of relief. He slowly rose from under the desk and decided to move farther back. Choosing a desk that sat in darkness, he continuing munching on his apple and watching people tumble out from the slide.


	26. Chapter XXVII: Quidditch Finals

It was close to the end of May and Hogwarts had become more lively now that the year was drawing to an end. Remus was finally free of his boot. James and Sirius had both done successfully for every Quidditch game. Peter had mastered some of the potions done in Potions class and was extremely pleased with himself.

But now Remus was in the commentary's box, sitting with the microphone to his mouth, and his eyes observing the game.

"Madam Hooch releases the Quaffle, Snitch, and Bludgers, and the game begins! Ella takes possession of the Quaffle and swerves past Paven and dodges the Bludger! Ha!"

"Lupin!" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Sorry Professor! You can't expect me to support Slytherin—" There was a large uproar from the Slytherins' side. "—I'm doing the commentary, so sit down!" Remus snapped in the microphone.

"Lupin!" Professor McGonagall barked. Remus held up his hands in apology but certainly did not look like he was.

"And Iris takes the Quaffle and passes it to Ava who passes it to Emmanuel—and THEY SCORE! TEN POINTS GO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a victory roar from the Quidditch team followed by an instant roar of applause from the Gryffindors' side.

"Avery swings the Bludger at Ava who nimbly dodges it. Fleck has the Quaffle and is taking up to Marcus—but Sirius takes his aim at the Slytherin Chaser and knocks the Quaffle from Fleck and veers him off course!"

It happened in a flash, Sirius's bat came swinging out from nowhere and made a loud thud as the bat met Bludger.

"YES! SHE HAS GOTTEN IT! ELLA TAKES AWAY THE QUAFFLE AND PASSES IT OFF TO EMMANUEL WHO SENDS IT TO IRIS! Another ten points to Gryffindor! Too bad, Fleck! You weren't fast enough—you never were!"

"HILLEN TRIES TO TAKE A SHOT AGAINST OUR FANTASTIC KEEPER AND OBVIOUSLY MISSES! THE OBJECT OF A CHASER IS TO MAKE A GOAL! Stupid blighter."

"Lupin," Professor McGonagall said but did not seem as strict as she always sounded When one did something bad.

The Gryffindors roared their cheers, clapping, cheering, and stomping their feet on the stands. Even Professor McGonagall had trouble hiding her satisfied smile. The game continued with Gryffindor in the lead, the score had resulted in seventy to thirty and both Seekers were getting slightly anxious.

They would occasionally do a fly-by over the field, hovering several feet higher than the actual game. James had sometimes even pretend to see the Snitch and dive with his arm outstretched but would flip and pull out of the dive.

The other Seeker clearly was not as fast as James for he kept crashing into the ground. The Beaters seemed to have fun, knocking the Bludgers at the opposing team, hoping that one would knock one off their broom.

Sirius seemed to have picked out one moving target—the Seeker. Everytime, James was flying next to the Slytherin Seeker, a Bludger comes whipping past and the Seeker would always have to veer off. The Chasers were definitely doing most of the action.

They would pass the Quaffle amongst each other, weaving around Bludgers, Beaters, and other Chasers. Throwing the Quaffle with all their might, the score was only getting better.

The Keepers would hover around the three rings, tensing as the Chasers would make it down the field, but most of the shots were blocked by the agility and speed of the Keepers. They would always smirk at the Chasers when they caught the Quaffle, angering the opposing team.

"SEVENTY TO FORTY! Our amazing Ella scores again with the help of Emmanuel and Iris! Wuh—what's this? James Potter has seen the Snitch and is going after it!"

It was true — James, this time, did not pull out of his dive. His competition made it difficult for James to get anywhere for the other Seeker kept swerving in front of him. The opposing Seeker's broom would have short bursts and he would be able to go far enough to block James, but James's Airbender would easily outstrip the Comet Two Hundred.

"JAMES IT GOING FOR IT! HE IS SO CLOSE!" James forced his arm to stretch a little more and — there! His fingers closed around the little Snitch. "JAMES POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDIR WINS! BEAT THAT YOU SLIMY SLYTHERIN GITS!"

Professor McGonagall certainly heard this, everyone did, but she did nothing. Remus could have sworn he even saw he give him an approving nod. The Gryffindors roared and cheered, hugging (sometimes even kissing) one another in celebration.

It had been a long time since Gryffindor had any Quidditch recognition. And now the whole Gryffindor crowd had come running down to congratulate the team. They swarmed around everyone, James was surrounded by Gryffindors but he sought out to find his three friends. Sirius, who broke away from the crowd, ran over to join James.

They gave each other brotherly hugs, mounted their brooms and kicked off from the ground. Remus waved from the commentary box, beaming at the two. James had Remus climb on the back of his broom; then the three soared over the sea of Gryffindors and found Peter talking excitedly to Frank. Sirius grabbed Peter by the arm and yanked him up as Sirius braked and veered upward.

"BEST GAME EVER!" Peter said. "Hear, hear!" the other three chorused.

"Aren't you going to celebrate?" Remus asked James and Sirius. "They're going to wonder where their Seeker and Beater is."

"That's too bad isn't it?" James said with a smirk. "The party won't start until later anyway."

"Besides, we need to have celebrate on our own," Sirius said sternly and the four landed near the lake.

"Celebrate what?" Remus asked as he stumbled off the broom and sat on a rock.

Sirius and James came up to join him on either side.

We made it another year!" James said happily, plopping himself on the ground. "After everything we went through."

"And when you left, we didn't give up on you," Sirius added.

"But seriously," Peter said, "you left us for three bloody months."

"Worst three months at Hogwarts mate. You better not pull another stunt like that or we'll kill you, Remus, Hogwarts isn't the same without our friend," James said.

"You think leaving was easy? That was one of the hardest things I have done," Remus said, looking at his hands. "I did not want you to find out."

"We caught on that pretty quickly," Peter muttered.

But suddenly Remus looked years older and much wearier as he sat there. It seemed as if he were fitting the right words together. The after a moment of silence:

"Do you know what he has been doing? I mean Voldemort."

This question took everyone by surprise. Remus took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Then he opened them and began to explain.

"Voldemort is clearly gaining power, there is no doubting that. And one who's out seeking power needs numbers. So Voldemort has been recruiting heavily. But not just wizards and witches but he's expanding his alliances to a number of dark creatures as well. He sent out men to form alliances between giants, trolls, vampires, werewolves—and half-breeds as well. And they are all agreeing—see Voldemort is offering something nearly all half-breeds were never introduced to: equality."

"Equality?" Peter echoed.

"Yes. And equality seems very promising so unfortunately, they all obliged. You see, being half-breed or anything other than a human is always a hard life to live. Most witches and wizards are afraid of half-breeds. Just look at me, my life will be very difficult—rarely anyone hires a werewolf. And almost always, werewolves are shunned by society and by their family as well."

"Now, disowned, most find themselves left with a new rage against wizards and witches. And they seek out for revenge. The werewolf who is, you can say, 'leader', is Fenrir Greyback. His job is to contaminate as many people as possible to bring them to see the good in Voldemort. And in return, Greyback is rewarded with the joy of destroying peoples' lives and being rewarded by Voldemort. More than once I was asked to live amongst the other shunned werewolves—they thrive off each other. They all have that one thing in common. Of course, I was still living with my mum at the time so when I was offered, they'd kind of glare at me with pure disgust. They've noticed that I have been living among the wizards and witches."

"It was Fenrir Greyback who bit me. I was very young when I was bitten. That is part of Greyback's plan—to contaminate people at a young age and raise them to away from witches and wizards and to hate them. I'm afraid for the next time they try to recruit me. I hope you three know that I would never agree to join Voldemort's side. Please believe me."

"Are you kidding me Remus? There is no doubt in my mind that you'd always be on the Dumbledore's side. There was a reason why you were sorted into Gryffindor. Gryffindors never betray one another," Sirius said solemnly.

The other two nodded. After explaining, Remus began to rethink everything he said. Hogwarts was his safe haven, a place where he could get away from everything. And now looking at his three friends, they too had their own story. They also found Hogwarts their home as well.

Remus looked at Sirius first and could not help but notice how weary the Black heir was. Behind the mischievous glint in his eyes, they seemed troubled and worried. He was not his family's favorite—especially after being sorted into Gryffindor and openly stating that he did not care about blood-status. The depressing atmosphere weighed Sirius down until he could no longer stand. But Hogwarts made him get up and try.

Next Remus looked at Peter. His family came from a long line of unsuccessful wizards and witches. Although he was a pure-blood, he certainly did not look like one, the fact that Peter did not flaunt his pure-blood status was the most contributing factor of why Peter did not look or act like a pure-blood wizard. He certainly was not rich either, having to live in a two room house. His mother and father loved Peter dearly but they had tempers that sometimes could be compared to Walburga and Orion Black.

And finally Remus looked at James. James seemed to have it all, a loving family, no dark history, not a single person in his family that obsesses over blood-status, and money. But James had his problems as well. Much too often, Mr. and Mrs. Potter have found themselves so frequently threatened by Voldemort's supporters, Aurors would sometimes have to guard the Potter's house until the threats ceased. James had to live in constant fear and alert. Not being allowed explore or even go outside because of the fear that Voldemort's supporters were waiting to strike.

"Remus!" Remus snapped out his thoughts and stared blankly at Sirius who evidently called his name.

"I called your name three times," Sirius said in a quieter tone, "what were your thoughts that had you so deep in them?"

"I dunno," Remus lied with a shrug, "just tired."

"It's only around one," James said with a frown, "you can sleep for a bit and we'll wake you."

"No," Remus said at once, "I ought to celebrate with the rest of the Gryffindors over the Gryffindor Quidditch victory."

"Let's go then," Peter said and the four hopped on the two brooms and zoomed off in the direction of the school. When James and Sirius stowed their brooms away, they ran up to the Gryffindor Tower. As soon as they stepped in, James and Sirius were engulfed in the crowd of celebrating Gryffindors.

"Brilliant job! I knew we had a chance!"

"You were amazing, Potter!"

"Our Seeker is the best we had!"

"Definitely. I don't think we'll get another Seeker as good as this one."

James grinned cheekily. "Don't worry, my child will be this good at Quidditch. They'll inherit my amazing skills."

Remus scoffed and rolled his eyes at James who sent him a smirk. Sirius, however, was not bothered by the way he was shunted to the side, however, he could not help but feel a little annoyed that no other positions got as much attention as the Seeker. Remus seemed to have noticed this and he leaned over to Mary McDonald, who was standing near to him, and whispered in her ear while pointing at Sirius. She nodded and walked off.

"You had a great game, Sirius," Mary said earnestly, "don't worry, we haven't forgotten about our Beaters, Chasers, and Keeper. We'll still give you all attention."

"Great," Sirius mumbled but smiled, "thanks. By the way, if you see Remus, tell him to come over. I want a word."

Mary nodded a little exasperated this time but walked back over to Remus.

"Owl's here to send the message: Sirius is looking for you."

With that, she walked away to talk to Lily and Alice who were a little ways off, sipping, what it seemed to be butterbeer. Remus strolled over to Sirius who pulled him aside and up the stairs.

"What's up?" Remus asked, flexing his arm that Sirius had grabbed and yanked on. Sirius looked a little flustered, his black hair swinging about, and his gray eyes alert.

"What?" Remus repeated.

"It's them!" Sirius groaned and pointed to a group of giggling girls when Remus gave him a confused look.

"What about them?" Remus inquired still confused.

"They're after me! I swear, I just escaped from them, they won't stop talking about the most irrelevant things!" Sirius said, sweeping his hair out of his eyes and ducking out of sight again.

"Sirius, there are so many reasons why this is weird," Remus said, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Why's this weird?" Sirius asked, peering over Remus's shoulder.

"Because you never miss the opportunity to hang out with girls who worship the grounds you walk on. And second, they aren't even interested anymore-look.

Sirius took the mistake of looking over Remus's shoulder again; this time, the girls spotted Sirius and started sprinting over. He took no time in sprinting up to the second year boys' dormitory and slamming it shut and locking it. Remus had barely enough time to marvel at how fast his friend could run before he was close to being stampeded by girls.

"Oi!" Remus snapped. The girls came to a skidding halt in front of him.

"Oh," a girl with said with glintering brown eyes, "and who are you?"

"None of your business," Remus said nonchalantly and took another drink of butterbeer.

"Yeah? How come we don't know you?" another one asked. This girl had an unsettling look about her that made Remus hesitant to talk to her but he was not going to be rude.

"Probably because I've never seen you and you probably have never seen me."

"Pity," yet another girl said with a pouting face, "you're cute; we should hang out."

Remus ducked under her touch and moved up a few stairs debating on whether to throw the rest of his butterbeer at the annoying girls but then Remus realized that butterbeer was too good to waste.

"Really," Remus said harshly, "I'm not interested in hanging out with you. And it's not because you're not nice, I mean you are all very nice. But how do I put this nicely . . . I'm not interested."

"Oh come now. Why the rude words?" the one with brown eyes asked, flipping back her blonde hair; the way she tried too hard with her looks and hair made Remus want to cut her hair off. But before he could say anything, another voice called him out.

"Remus?"

"Remus!"

It was Lily Evans and James. The two came marching up to Remus, stopped to look at each other, and continued their way up. Lily shoving past the girls and turning to face them while James was standing behind the girls who blocked the staircase.

"Off you go then."

"Who put you in charge? You can't tell us what to do!"

"Girls," Remus said in an agitated tone, "leave now. Lily and I have something to talk about."

The girls backed down the stairs, muttering angrily and sending glares at Lily over their shoulders. But then at the sight of James, the girls found something else to coo over.

"James!"

"No," James said and shoved the girls away, walking up to Remus and Lily, "don't stay."

The girls stomped away angrily, huffing and muttering about inconsiderate girls. And it sounded like they were muttering the name, "Lily Evans" than once.

"Nevermind, I'll see you around," Lily said and patted his arm before disappearing up the girls' dormitory. James sagged a little but pretended to act like the way Lily ahd deliberately left when he arrived did not bother him.

"Want to play Exploding Snaps? Peter and Sirius are already up there playing," James asked.

Remus agreed and finally broke away from the interrogating group but for some reason, he felt a little empty. Was it because of person he did not talk to at the party?

But Remus had forgotten all about that empty feeling when he, Sirius, James, and Peter were all playing Exploding Snaps. The laughter that filled the room rid the boys' problems so it left them thinking that there were not anymore troubles in the world.


	27. Chapter XXIX: How about a Grand Finale?

"It's almost the end of the year," Sirius said in a breathless tone.

And it was true, The Marauders second year at Hogwarts was coming to an end and after everything the four boys had been through, it only felt like yesterday that they were stepping into Hogwarts as incoming second years.

And after figuring out Remus's darkest secret, the four have become even closer yet. And even still, the year went by much too fast — they could remember the days vividly.

Those days he was absent from Hogwarts ripped through him like a knife, bringing him sharp pangs of pain and grief but he was determined to shove them away. His friends were with him, standing beside him, and they knew what he was. And in fact, Remus felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"This year went by too fast," Peter commented, biting into a chocolate frog.

"Right," James said with a nod, "but that doesn't mean that we can't leave Hogwarts without a little memory of us."

"And here I thought we could leave this school in peace and walk out those doors as normal students," Remus sighed.

"It's the last day of school Remy, lighten up. Besides, I have a great plan," James said, his eyes lit up with the "idea" he had.

"I dunno James," Remus said cautiously, "I'm not so sure I want to be apart of it."

"What's the harm, Remy?" Sirius asked. "What are they going to do on the last day of school?"

"Nothing good!" Remus retorted but quieted himself long enough to hear James's plan. By the time James was finished explaining his plan, Remus was going to burst with so many comments and questions.

"What?" James asked when he saw Remus give him a skeptical look.

"Look, I promise I will go through with this insane plan if you can answer all my questions."

"Fair enough," James said with a determined look, "fire away."

"Alright James, first question: How are we going to know where to go?"

"Easy answer to an easy question Remy," James said with a casual almost lazy tone, "follow the train of course—and if the train is not in sight, just follow the tracks."

"And if the Great Hall doors are closed, how are we going to make our 'great escape'?"

"Are we wizards or not? We have magic! We'll just use magic go open the doors!" James answered in an exasperated tone.

"Okay, so what are we going to do with our trunks?" Remus inquired forcefully.

"There's a spell that allows whatever you bewitch to become really light."

This time it was Sirius who answered.

"So tell me this spell," Remus said with his arms folded across his chest.

"Correction," Peter said slowly, "it's a charm so we should look in our Charms book."

After minutes of searching for aomeone's charm book, they plopped down on Remus's neatly made bed and cracked open the book, scanning the table of contents.

"I found mine!" James announced, waving his book around and making it zoom around the room. He eas tackled to the ground after it hit Remus in the head.

But the boys quieted down and started flipping through the chapters—it was a moment of absolute silence until—

"I found it!"

The other three looked up from the book and looked hopefully at Remus.

"We can practice on this quill," Peter suggested.

"Really Peter, how thick are you? That's already feather-light! We'll practice on the beds," James snorted.

Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at James's bed, looking at it in concentration. After saying the incantation, a white light glowed from the tip of Remus's wand and sent warm signals up his arm—but it stopped. James was the first to pick up the bed and cried out in delight as the bed lifted easily.

"Brilliant!" Sirius and Peter chorused.

Remus spent the next half an hour practicing the charm, each were doing well (with the slight exception of Peter) and soon were tossing and levitating objects. Sirius had picked up Remus's bed and thrown it across the room. It would have hit Frank's bed but Remus levitated it and set it down neatly.

"You ruined my bed's sheets! They were folded and everything!" Remus said exasperatedly.

Peter had thought he had made his trunk feather-light, picking it up an throwing it across the room all too quickly, it landed painfully on his foot. Peter was hopping up and down on one foot, trying not to curse, and clutching his injured foot.

Remus had sympathy and did not laugh (unlike Sirius and James) and helped Peter by wrapping bandages around his foot.

"Thanks," Peter sighed, "I really thought I had the charm done–really."

"No problem," Remus said earnestly and grinned, "I say we can start the prank. It's nearly time to go down to breakfast. And yes James, you answered all my questions and I said I'd participate if you did."

James looked exuberant and the four raced downstairs—nearly running into other people, two of whom were Alice and another Hufflepuff second year—Tony Ryver. Remus made sure to slam into Ryver as they ran past and shouting over his shoulder: _"move out of the way next time!"_

The four came to a skidding halt and in front of the Great Hall. And behind them came the broomsticks that belonged to the four, bewitched to follow them. James threw the Invisibility Cloak over the brooms and they walked inside.

Professor McGonagall was sitting nervously at the head table, apparently waiting for The Marauders to do something that would cause havoc. But they walked in like any other student and sat down like any other student.

They ate, talked, and drank like every other student; but Professor McGonagall was not convinced The Marauders were going to leave Hogwarts without a story to tell over the summer and into next year.

"Ready?" Sirius whispered. James held up the two-way mirror as his silent response and Remus and Peter nodded wordlessly. Peter picked up the flare, Remus set it off with his wand, and it was only a matter of seconds before the Great Hall would be covered in smoke.

And as predicted, the Great Hall exploded as the flare burst; the students screamed and leaped to their feet. But James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius jumped on the Houses' tables.

Sirius, who was standing on the Slytherins table spoke first.

"Can you believe that another year at Hogwarts came and went?"

"Not at all Sirius, old friend. And seventh years, we bid you good luck with the rest of your life. You will be greatly missed from the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, am I right?" Remus said from Ravenclaw's table.

"Right you are Remus," Peter said from the Hufflepuff table, "and what about those first years? How'd you like school?"

Cheers and applause answered Peter's question.

"Precisely, now a special thanks for the professors for putting up with us, especially Professor McGonagall, she's put up with us the most , right?"

"Too true Peter, too true. Professor McGonagall, we want to put you in the spotlight alone. You've done so well, not hexing us into oblivion or anything, we really appreciate that. And Profsesor Ahiga, you were the rudest professor, espeically to Remus," James said, flashing the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"And with that said . . ." The Marauders said together.

James whipped off the Invisibility Cloak off the brooms, each taking their own, and mounting them.

"We bid you goodbye!" Sirius bellowed and sent fireworks shooting from his wand.

"Until next year!" Remus added.

"And you can expect a big departure at the end of next year!" Peter called.

"Until then . . !" James trailed off.

And the four kicked off from the ground and shot off, rising above the hands of Filch and the students waving arms. They hovered above the crowd, looking down satisfied that their grand finale had been a success. With a flick of the fours' wands, the Great Hall's doors burst open, letting the boys make their great escape.

The students ran outside, pointing at the shrinking shapes of The Marauders, talking excitedly amongst one another while Filch was trying to force everyone inside. The crowd was much to big so intead, Filch just got lost in the sea of Hogwarts students.

"Think we did it," Sirius said breathlessly. "I think we just made the best departure ever!"

"As much as I hate to admit, I think this crazy plan actually ended up working," Remus said, looking around.

The four were still hovering around the train tracks, sometimes swooping below, and doing flips and tricks. They flew slowly, evidently waiting for the train; the four would fly above the tracks, high enough so they would not get hit by the oncoming train.

"This was a good year, a strong year. We need to become legendary at Hogwarts, especially everything we've been through," Sirius said after a moment of silence.

"I, James Cicero Potter, solemnnly swear that we will be legends at Hogwarts."

"I, Sirius Orion Black, solemnly swear that we will be legends at Hogwarts."

"I, Peter Prius Pettigrew, solemnly swear that we will be legends at Hogwarts."

The three looked at Remus who was debating about this vow.

"I, Remus John Lupin, solemnly swear that we will be legends at Hogwarts."

James, Sirius, and Peter all gave Remus pats and high fives, then the four turned to one another and looked much more serious.

"I know it would not have been the same if you didn't come back," Sirius said quietly. "So Remus, I'm glad you did."

James and Peter nodded wordlessly in a silent agreement.

Remus only looked at his hands, feeling grateful for his friends' loyalty. James, Peter, and Sirius had always stuck by his side, even if he was a werewolf. They never gave him disgusted looks or shunned him and Remus was more than thankful.

* * *

On the way back, the four followed the train, either hovering above or flying beside the Hogwarts Express. Students would bustle around the window, sticking their arms out the window, hoping that one of the four would give them a high five.

_"Over here Remus!"_

_A first year was waving his arm wildly and trying to stick his head out the window but with four other people trying to do the same made it a definite challenge. Remus waved at the boy who was calling his name._

Peter had his share of popularity, students crowded around the window, trying to fit their heads out the window, hoping to get Peter's attention. They called out his name, swinging their arms around and laughing.

_"I want to join you!"_

_"Quick! Where's my broom?"_

_"Don't bother," Peter said with a shake of his head and veered upward and out of sight._

The ride was long, but the entertainment never ended; the four were getting ready to land as King's Cross Station came into sight. Parents shielded their eyes against the bright sunlight, pointing at the four small figures. Muggles would see them only as birds.

The Marauders each flew up to the first window that led into the very first compartment of the Hogwarts Express and climbed in, one by one, taking turns helping each other in. Their trunks swung dangerously so they unclipped their trunks, collected their pets, and headed out.

There, the parents were waiting for their children to come home. Caden stood near Mr. and Mrs. Potter, talking eagerly to each other. Remus ran up to Caden and beamed up at her.

"'Ello Remus!" Caden said brightly. "How'd your second year go? What'd you all do?"

Remis grinned at his three friends then looked back at Caden.

"After we returned to Hogwarts . . ."


	28. T'is not a chapter

Side/Authors Note says:

Thank you. You've all been very supportive. However, I want to bring acknowledgement to someone especially—Moony1972. If you think my story was good then you should really click on over to Moony1972's profile and read EACH AND EVERY ONE of her stories, please. Moony1972 is one of the best writers out there. If you have not already, read all the stories and I am certain you will like all of them.

By all means—review if you have anything to say (complaints or not). I have been waiting for a while to say all this. Plus, I forgot to say—those reading this story, look at all the reviewers and check out their profile and read their stories because there is one (of the many) in common—all like Harry Potter.


End file.
